


You Do What's Necessary

by IrredeemableCanary



Series: Screw Normal [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-38, F/F, F/M, League of Assassins - Freeform, Legends, Nyssara, Palmer Technologies, Sanvers - Freeform, Team Arrow, Team Flash, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), l-corp, nysara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrredeemableCanary/pseuds/IrredeemableCanary
Summary: It's been eight months since their wedding and, contrary to what they expected, their lives are starting to look relatively normal. Or so it seems...





	1. You Don't Turn 32 Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start this second part, I want to thank every single one of you who took the time to read, leave kudos, and/or comment on the first part. You guys exceeded my expectations (by **far** ) and I wanted to thank all of you one more time. You are definitely the best! 
> 
> Now I'll shut up and get to it... Here it goes:

“Happy birthday, auntie Nyssa!”

The woman turned around when she heard the fake high pitched, childish voice, to find Tommy standing in the doorway, grinning while holding a month old baby. She smiled back and walked around the island, hugging the man with one arm so as not to crush the baby between them. “Thank you, Thomas.”

“Here, she’s been missing her aunts.” Tommy said, carefully handing his daughter to her.

Nyssa grinned and adjusted the baby in her arms, using her thumb to softly rub her forehead. “Hello, beautiful.”

“Well, hello to you, too, gorgeous.” Laurel answered from the doorway, making her laugh. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, Laurel.” she returned the woman’s hug with one arm. “And thank you for being here this evening.”

“Are you kidding? We would never miss your birthday!” The man responded smiling. “By the way, here,” he held out a bag from a clothing store, “Laurel picked it. I know you said you didn't want presents, but, c’mon; it's not a birthday without them.”

“Or cake.” Sara said from the doorway.

“Or cake.” Tommy agreed grinning.

“Or booze.”

“Or booze.”

“Again, it was not necessary, but thank you.” Nyssa said, interrupting them, knowing the list could go on forever with the two of them. She took the present and shifted her body when Sara extended her arms, silently asking to hold her niece.

“Hi, baby.” The blonde cooed once she had her in her arms, grinning when the baby grasped her finger as she stared up at her with her big green eyes. “Auntie Sara missed you so much!”

Laurel chuckled, standing next to her sister and looking down at her daughter. “You saw her two days ago.”

“But I didn't yesterday.” Her younger sister pointed out, looking up at her for a second, then back down at the baby, and quickly back up at her sister's chest when her brain registered something that caught her attention, “What **the hell** is going on with your boobs right now?!”

Laurel groaned and sat down, rubbing her forehead. “They're killing me, you have no idea. She’s having a particularly difficult day today. She refuses to eat, no matter how hard we try.”

“See, a child of mine would never do that,” Sara pointed out smirking, “for several reasons.”

“Don't make me punch you, Sara.”

The youngest Lance laughed and looked back at her niece as she asked, “is that normal, though? Did you call your doctor?”

“Yes.” Her sister said trying not to groan again in pain and frustration. “And apparently, it’s normal, within reason.”

“We’re still in the ‘within reason’ time frame.” Tommy pointed out.

“Didn't mom get you a breast pump or whatever? Can't you just use that?” Sara asked, noticing the way her sister glared at her husband.

“Tommy broke it.”

“It was an accident!”

“What did you do?” The blonde asked smirking and bouncing the baby when she started fussing.

“I was trying to figure out how it worked.”

“On himself.” Laurel pointed out.

Nyssa laughed and shook her head, but remained silent otherwise, unlike her wife, who chuckled and asked, “dude, what is wrong with you?”

“I was bored, okay?” He said, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall. “Laurel scared me and I dropped it.”

“Trust me, I was more scared than you after seeing that.” His wife pointed out. “Anyway, we’re getting a new one tomorrow. In the meantime, either she starts eating or I’ll start crying.”

“Can't he just…” Sara started asking, jerking her head in the man’s direction as she looked at her sister, “you know, be a human pump and help you out?”

“For the record, I offered.” Tommy said, holding up a finger as if it would help his case somehow. “But she wouldn't let me go anywhere near those.”

“You are not touching my breasts, Merlyn, get over it and move on.”

“See? She’s being unreasonable.”

“You don't let him touch ‘em? Like, ever?” Sara asked, her gaze going back and forth between her sister and Tommy. 

“Not since Becca was born.” He was the one to answer her question with a defeated expression on his face.

The blonde gasped and looked at her sister. “You haven't let him touch your boobs in over a **month**?!” Then she turned to her wife with a panicked expression. “You wouldn't do that to me if we have kids, right?”

Nyssa chuckled wholeheartedly and shook her head. “I do not believe I'm capable of such thing, beloved. Not even if I actively tried. You are incredibly persuasive and I would cave in a matter of seconds.”

“Thank God!” The blonde sighed relieved before staring back at her sister. “You need to chill, Laurel; you're being extremely cruel to the poor bastard.”

“You think so?” The other woman asked, the sarcasm noticeable in her tone. “Get back to me on that whenever one of you gets pregnant.”

“Wow.” Sara mouthed looking at Tommy, then mumbled, “good luck with that, dude.”

“If you wanna keep being able to see your niece, mind your own boob-business.” Laurel said frowning, making her sister immediately shut up and focus on the baby again.

“Listen up, Becks, before everyone gets here: you gotta remember I'm your favorite aunt, okay? Your aunt Thea is gonna try to convince you otherwise, but you and I will know the truth.” She bent down and kissed her forehead. “It'll be our secret. So if you ever need me, you call me and I'll be right there, no matter what your mommy and her mean boobies say. Oh, and by the way, if you wanna start eating again, that would be great. Especially for your daddy.”

Nyssa smiled and leaned back against the counter, folding her arms. “What about me?”

“What about you?” Her wife asked, looking at her with a frown.

“Why can't I be her favorite aunt?”

“Fine,” the blonde rolled her eyes and looked down at her niece, “auntie Nyssa can be your favorite, too.”

“Thank you for your generosity, beloved.”

“You're welcome.”

Before Nyssa could say anything else, Lourdes walked into the kitchen, briefly greeting Laurel and Tommy, before looking at the baby. “She is so beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Laurel said proudly.

“That's ‘cause she looks just like her mommy.” Tommy charmingly pointed out, trying to score some points after the breast pump incident, but only getting a murderous glare from his wife.

“She does.” Lourdes agreed, then looked at Sara. “Oh, almost forgot, I came here to tell you something: the Waverider is hovering over the backyard,” she stated, using her thumb to point at the window over the sink, “can you please tell Mr. Hunter I have neighbors?”

“What the f—”

“Sara.” Nyssa interrupted her, nodding at the baby.

“Sorry, sorry.” The blonde handed the baby to her sister and walked out the kitchen, followed by her wife.

They stepped outside, where Saracon was already standing next to the grill, looking up at the massive ship hovering over them. “Your friends sure know how to make an entrance.” The man pointed out, folding his arms and smirking.

Nyssa laughed while Sara took her phone out of her pocket and scrolled down her contacts, finally dialing a number. “Dude, the hell is wrong with you? This is fucking 2017, UFOs are not a regular thing yet!” she paused, listening to the other side for a few seconds. “Yes, I can see you, and so can everyone else!”

A few seconds after that, the ship immediately disappeared and the blonde hung up her phone. “I'm so sorry.” She said looking at Saracon.

The man just laughed and shrugged, reaching for a half empty beer bottle and taking a sip. “If Mrs. Baker comes asking questions, I'll deny everything and tell her she’s hallucinating.”

The blonde laughed and took the beer Saracon was offering her. “You'd do that to a sweet old lady?”

Nyssa scoffed indignantly. “Sweet old lady?” She asked incredulously. “I believe she is still trying to decide the main reason why she hates my mother: either because she is half Asian, half Russian, or a single mother.”

“Oh, yeah! That was a fun day!” Sara said laughing, and soon Saracon started laughing with her.

“She also pointed out you and I will most surely burn in hell for all eternity.”

“To be fair, we **did** have sexual intercourse before marriage.” The blonde said half smirking. “I’ve been told Jesus frowns upon that”

Saracon mock gasped in shock, pointing at them with an accusatory finger. “Sinners!”

“Hey, at least we’ll be together in hell.” She shrugged and took a sip of beer, then asked her wife, “wanna go make out in her front yard? I can get obscenely gropey.”

The brunette chuckled and shook her head. “As tempting and romantic as that sounds, I will have to decline, beloved.”

“Offer still stands.”

“Perhaps later.”

“I'll make sure to get you nice and drunk.”

“Please, do **not.** ”

Saracon laughed and looked at his sister. “You don't turn thirty-two every day, sister. Have some fun, have a few drinks, go make out with your wife in front of racist, homophobic old ladies.”

“See? Even your big brother says so!” Sara clinked her bottle with Saracon’s and they both laughed again.

“This is what I get for befriending Laurel.” Nyssa mumbled shaking her head.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, where's… half-everyone?” Sara asked as she walked out and looked around the backyard. She was carrying four full bottles, all with different contents, all alcoholic. Oliver walked right behind her, carrying as many six-packs as his hands and arms allowed him to.

“All responsible and easily embarrassed parents left while you were getting more booze.” Felicity explained, her words sounding slightly slurred. “Now come to mama!” The blonde hacker paused and held her hand up. “I was talking to the alcohol, not you, I’m not your mama.”

Nyssa snorted and almost choked on her drink, elbowing Felicity, before both of them started laughing together.

“You really did get her drunk.” Saracon observed as he got up to help them with the bottles.

“Toldcha.” Sara smirked. “Next step, making out in front of Mrs. Baker’s house.”

They approached the outdoor table and heard the argument that was taking place between two of the half-drunk men sitting there.

“Assuming that's possible,” Cisco said tapping his chin with one finger, “how would you make it work? Can you manipulate DNA like that?”

Curtis moved his beer out of the way so he could look at the napkin where he was writing before. “I don't know man, that's the problem. We would need… what? A geneticist, right? But I mean, if we make it work, might as well do it as close as possible to the real process, don't you think?”

“I have to say, that would be insanely cool.” Cisco said grinning. “Can you imagine? It would change…” he trailed off, thinking of the best way to finish that sentence, “well, lives”

“I so wanna work on that.” Curtis said excitedly. 

“We have to find a way to synthesize it, first.” Cisco nodded enthusiastically. “At least run some tests or something, see if it actually works.”

Felicity opened a new beer bottle and rolled her eyes. “It can totally be done, what kinda nerds are you?” She reached for the napkin and looked down at it for a few seconds. “Use Ray’s nanotech to emule this and carry everything after it’s synthesized,” she circled something, “and then just add a random timed electric discharge to activate—or not—this after roughly,” she paused, pursing her lips while doing the math in her head, “two-thousand, one-hundred and sixty hours,” then circled another part and wrote something down, “and boom.” She handed the napkin back. “The two of you are an embarrassment. I'm totally drunk and was able to come up with a solution. Now I wanna work on that ‘cause it would be so cool if we actually manage to do it; whoever’s interested, come to my office tomorrow when we're sober. Especially you, Cait, I'm gonna need you and your input on this.”

“Of course!” Caitlin said smiling, sounding considerably more sober than the rest of them. “I definitely want to be a part of it.”

“You really think it can be done?” Cisco asked her.

“Actually, yes.” Caitlin shrugged smiling. “Thanks to Dr. Palmer’s nanotech. That's actually the hardest part and he already figured it out. Bio part should be easier for a specialist, Felicity is right.” She added, pointing to a particular formula.

Sara looked at her wife as she placed the bottles on the table and frowned. “What are they talking about?”

The brunette smirked and reached for the woman’s hips as she turned her chair sideways, pulling her closer so she could stand between her legs. “I have no idea, I blocked them out about two minutes in and engaged in conversation with Mr. Allen and Ms. West.”

Her wife laughed end bent down to kiss her softly, then opened one of the bottles and refilled Nyssa’s glass, along with her own.

“If it works, you'll be thanking me one day, mark my words.” Felicity said looking at both women. “Why do people say that? Mark my words? I feel like the villain in an old movie.”

Sara laughed and shook her head, then looked down and focused on her wife again. She gasped in awe at her beauty when Nyssa looked up at her half smiling, and couldn't fight the impulse to bend down and kiss her slowly while Barry and Iris discretely smiled at each other and looked away, trying to give them some sort of privacy.

After a few minutes, the blonde broke the kiss and held Nyssa's hand, pulling her up. She grabbed one of the bottles and dragged her wife to a darker part of the extensive backyard, backing her up against a tree before she started kissing her neck.

“For a moment I thought you would drag me to Mrs. Baker’s front yard.”

Sara chuckled and moved back, looking into the brunette’s eyes and shaking her head. “Tempting, but I don't feel like performing in front of an audience right now and I really, really wanted to keep kissing you.” She explained, then drank straight from the bottle she had snatched before.

“Thea and Mr. Harper had the same idea.”

“Huh?”

Nyssa jerked her head in the direction of a different tree several feet ahead of them; they barely managed to see the young couple leaning against it while making out in the dark.

“I guess we all had a couple of very stressful weeks. At least they won’t interrupt us.” The blonde pointed out, and gasped when she felt Nyssa’s soft, warm lips kissing up her neck. “How drunk are you?”

“Does it matter?”

Sara moved her free hand to the back of her wife’s head, pulling on her hair and looking into her darkening eyes. “Nyssa, I'm pretty wasted and you know how I get.” She slurred out to the best of her ability.

“That makes two of us.” The brunette said in a low, husky voice, lifting the bottle still in Sara’s hand and drinking from it, before going back to kiss the other woman’s neck.

Roughly pulling on her hair again, Sara kissed her deeply, biting her lip before releasing it. She sneaked one hand under her wife’s shirt, teasing her over her bra at the same time she licked and nipped down her throat.

“Sara.” Nyssa gasped, tilting her head back.

“Mm?”

“We are in public.”

“No one can see us.” The blonde mumbled, sucking on her pulse point, eliciting a soft moan.

“This is my mother’s house.”

“She’s already in bed.”

“Oh, God.” Nyssa breathed out when she felt a bite. “We need to go somewhere private.” She moved back and looked into her wife's eyes before adding sternly, “right now, Sara.”

 

* * *

 

“Shit.” Sara groaned. “Babe, can you turn off the light?”

“I believe that is the sun, beloved.” The brunette mumbled, pulling the covers over her head. “I cannot turn off the sun.”

The blonde whined pitifully and turned around, burying her face in her pillow. “Well who the fuck left the blinds open?”

“I don't even remember how we managed to get back home, let alone recall why are the blinds open.”

“Well, shit.”

“Indeed.”

Sara laughed and scooted closer to her wife, wrapping one arm around her waist and kissing her bare shoulder. “You really don't remember how we got home?”

Nyssa wrapped one arm around the other woman and shook her head. “No. The last thing I remember is breaking into the Waverider so we could be alone. I do not recall coming home, or whatever we did to cause this incredible mess around us.” She said once she was able to open her eyes and look around their bedroom.

Not only were their clothes from the previous night scattered all around, but Sara’s favorite chair was tipped over along with its ottoman, the heavy dresser looked like it had been dragged to the side and now rested at a weird angle with most drawers open, an empty bottle of scotch was lying on the floor, and she spotted Sara’s underwear hanging from the railing.

The blonde chuckled and blindly patted her wife’s body before lifting the covers and looking down at their naked bodies. “Well, I don't remember either, but it looks like we had some serious **fun.** ”

Nyssa laughed and stretched as best as she could with the blonde’s head resting on her shoulder. “Feels like it, too.”

“Yeah?” Sara tilted her head up and kissed the woman’s jaw. “Are you sore?”

“Yes.” She smiled and kissed the blonde’s forehead. “Although, nothing compared to our honeymoon.”

Sara laughed and immediately winced in pain as she rubbed her temple with the heel of her hand. “Fuck, how much did we drink last night?”

They both got startled when something started vibrating aggressively between them. “If that is what I think it is, it would explain a lot.” The brunette said lifting the covers and looking between the tangled sheets.

“It's my phone, babe.” Her wife said chuckling when she finally found it. 

“Oh, nevermind, then.”

“Barry?” Sara asked as she answered her phone. “What's up?”

Nyssa lied back down, pulling the covers over her naked body and looking at her wife frown in confusion.

“Okay…? Why are you here, tho?” The blonde paused, looking even more confused than before. “You did? She did?” She glanced at the other woman and shrugged. “Sure, gimme a sec.”

Sara hung up her phone and placed it on her nightstand. Getting up, she started going through one of the open drawers of the dresser while explaining. “Barry and Iris are here. Apparently they drove us home last night and you told them to swing by this morning to make sure we were okay and didn't die of dehydration.” She explained, finding nothing to wear in her drawer and going through Nyssa’s.

She found one of her wife’s silk robes and put it on, turning to look at her again. “You: shower.” She used her thumb to point at the bathroom door. “I’ll let them in and join you in a minute.”

Nyssa sighed and reluctantly got up, staring at the blonde as she walked down the stairs. “No funny business, though, beloved. I am already quite uncomfortable as it is.”

Sara laughed and looked up at the woman, who was now standing completely naked by the railing. “Just go, promise I'll be good.”

“You always are.” The brunette said suggestively before disappearing in the direction of their bathroom.

“Damn, woman; not making it easy for me right now.” The blonde mumbled to herself before reaching for the door. “Hey, guys.”

Iris smirked, arching one eyebrow as she looked her up and down. “Dig the look. So, you guys had fun last night?”

Sara laughed and stepped aside, letting them walk in before closing the door. “Good morning to you, too, sunshine.”

“What happened here?” Barry asked looking around the loft, picking up an empty bottle of water from the floor. “This was definitely not like this when we dropped you off last night.”

“Wouldn't know, Bar.”

He shoved his hands into his pockets and smirked. “You honestly don't remember?”

“No,” the blonde shook her head apologetically, “and neither does Nyssa.”

The man grinned and nodded in the direction of the stairs. “Go shower, we’ll catch you up once you're done.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you want some coffee or breakfast?” Iris asked looking around the kitchen. “Pretty sure I can come up with something or send Barry on a bagel run.”

“Actually, there’s a glass container with some herbs, top shelf.” She pointed to one of the cabinets “Would you mind making some tea with those?”

“On it.” The woman said smiling.

“And help yourselves to whatever you want, I know you're probably starving already.” Sara said looking at Barry, who just smiled at her. “We’ll be back down in like ten minutes.”

“Go, Sara, I've got this.” Iris said giggling right before the blonde ran up the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later both former assassins walked down the stairs looking cleaner and more awake. Sara looked around the tidied up space and smiled at Barry, who was leaning back against the counter, casually eating a bagel. “Thanks, Bar.”

“No problem.” He smiled back at her before turning his attention to Nyssa and greeting her with a smirk. “Good morning, Mrs. Raatko. How are you feeling?”

“Should I attribute that smugness to the likelihood of me making a fool of myself last night?” The woman asked smiling and blushing at the same time, moving to sit at the island.

“Actually, I was surprised of how coherent and eloquent you were while being so wasted.”

Iris turned around handing them their tea and smiled. “You were discussing dehydration with Barry in the car, I couldn't even keep up, and I wasn't half as drunk as you were.”

“Car?” Sara asked taking a sip of her tea and grimacing at the taste. “Wouldn't it have been faster if, you know…” She mimicked running with her fingers and made a whooshing sound.

“Yes, but you told me there was a chance you might throw up on me, and Nyssa said she doesn't like being carried and threatened to break my legs if I did it without her consent.” Barry explained pouring himself a cup of coffee. “I wasn't feeling like risking either.”

“Fair enough.” The blonde shrugged and nodded. “Thanks, guys.”

“You're welcome.” Iris sat down in front of them with her own cup of coffee and smirked. “So, you really don't remember anything?”

“Nope, wanna help with that?”

“Well, I don't know how much we can actually help, but—” Barry started, but was interrupted by Iris.

“So, apparently you decided to break into the Waverider for some birthday sexy fun time.”

“That is the last thing we both remember.” Nyssa said nodding and blushing.

“I’d say you succeeded, because Gideon had to alert Captain Hunter you were on board before he took off.” Barry explained with an amused smile on his face.

“They're both assassins, Barry, of course they can pull it off.” His girlfriend pointed out rolling her eyes. “Anyway, he said he found you guys in your bedroom and you,” she pointed a finger at Sara, “told him to fuck off.”

“That was the official story, we weren't there.” The man explained smiling.

“Sounds like something I would do, tho.”

“I have no problem believing that.” Nyssa said smiling and rubbing her wife’s back.

“You told us Nyssa wouldn't let you punch him for interrupting.”

Sara snorted and kissed the woman’s shoulder. “Thank you for that.” 

“So we offered to drive you home.” Barry continued. “You know, after you both made very strong cases against me using my speed to get you here.”

Nyssa chuckled and nodded. “I apologize for that, Mr. Allen.”

“Nyssa, please, call me Barry.”

“Or you can call him Bartholomew.” Sara suggested smirking.

The man immediately smiled and shook his head. “Don't call me Bartholomew.”

“It is your name, is it not?”

He arched one eyebrow. “If you call me Bartholomew, I’ll pick you up right now and carry you around for everyone to see. Including Oliver.”

“As you wish, Barry.” She conceded bowing her head and making him chuckle.

“Anyway,” Iris continued, grinning as she looked back and forth between the two women, “we drove you home, you thanked us, asked for us to check on you this morning because you were really worried about dehydration, and then told us to leave because you were about to have sex with your wife, with or without us here.” 

“Sara!” Nyssa hissed embarrassingly, glaring at her wife.

“No, not Sara,” Iris corrected her grinning, “ **you** said that, Nyssa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Famke Janssen** as **[Lourdes](http://66.media.tumblr.com/4d861a249a1041fc2b8e59894c7998d5/tumblr_ocu5gvugss1vaovs2o1_540.png)**.
> 
>  **Charlie Weber** as **[Saracon](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a35302d49b5f0e92d753c43fe2d3b8a1/tumblr_oglw0cvz2k1vaovs2o1_540.png)** (Part 2 version).


	2. Boring Galas & Hot Distractions

Nyssa looked up when she heard the sound of heels carefully descending the stairs. She smiled brightly, extending her hand for the blonde to take for the final steps and kissed her softly once she was standing before her. “You look absolutely stunning, beloved.”

“Well, it's not everyday I get to go to a gala with my wife, her ex-husband, and his current wife.” Sara chuckled and reached for her clutch as she openly eyed her wife up and down. “‘Sides, I had to keep up.” Standing impossibly close to the other woman, she wrapped her arm around her neck, and whispered into her ear, “I can't wait for it to be over so we can come back home and I can rip that dress right off you.”

The brunette cleared her throat and carefully took a step back in an attempt to put some distance between their bodies. She reached for her own clutch, along with the car keys, and smiled shyly when she noticed the other woman smirk proudly at her reaction. “Shall we?”

“After you.”

Nyssa pulled the door open and looked over her shoulder. “Are you intending to stare at my behind? Is that the reason why you are making me walk ahead of you?”

“Of course!” The blonde responded, standing at the door and tilting her head to the side as she openly stared while her wife walked down the hallway. “Damn, babe.”

The other woman chuckled while waiting for the elevator. “Will you join me? Or do you plan on standing there all night?”

“Oh, yeah, right!” Sara closed the door and rushed after Nyssa, just in time to get into the elevator when it arrived. “So, how boring is this thing gonna be?” She asked while checking her makeup in one of the mirrors.

“On what scale?”

“Gerbil on cocaine scale.”

“Tediously boring.”

“Figured.” The blonde smiled and walked out of the elevator once the doors opened. “You gonna make it up to me after?” She asked over her shoulder.

“Don't I always?”

Sara grinned widely and turned around, arching one eyebrow as she kept walking backwards “Yes, you do.” She slowed down her pace and waited for the other woman to catch up with her, then reached for her chin, kissing her softly while still walking.

She pulled back from the kiss, grinning at her smiling wife, when something in her peripheral vision caught her attention. Turning to her left, she narrowed her eyes when she noticed an older man walking his dog. She shook her head, almost dismissing her instincts, when the man’s gaze suddenly—and only for a second—darted up in their direction. “Can I help you, sir?” She asked, her tone bordering on defiant.

The man had the decency to at least look surprised that she was addressing him. “Excuse me?” He asked, now looking directly at her.

“Sara.” Nyssa whispered shaking her head, knowing she would be ignored anyway.

“Is there something you need?” She asked again. “Since you were looking at us, I thought maybe you needed directions or something.”

“No, young lady, I was startled by your presence, that's all. Thank you for your concern, though.” He tugged on the leash, forcing the tiny dog to start walking again. “Have a good evening.”

“Yeah, you too.” She shouted at his retreating form.

“Why do you always feel compelled to do that?” Her wife asked, placing her hand on her lower back and guiding her to their car.

“Do what?”

“Confront people.” Nyssa sighed and unlocked the car, holding the passenger door open for the other woman. “That poor man was walking his dog and you had to intimidate him.” She continued once she got in the driver seat.

“He gave me the creeps.”

“I am not even going to pretend I understand the meaning of that sentence.”

“It means he needs to mind his own damn business; maybe next time, he will.”

“Perhaps her was merely walking his dog and we startled him.”

“Please, Nyssa, you can't tell me you didn't feel his stare, too.”

The brunette sighed and shook her head, too focused on driving and her argument with her wife to notice that the black car that was parked across their apartment before, was now discretely following them.

 

* * *

 

“So, how bored are you, Mrs. Lance?”

The blonde groaned and took the glass of champagne she was being offered by the man now standing next to her “Insanely. You?”

“So bored I'm actually considering mingling.”

“I honestly don't think our wives would appreciate that.” Sara said, looking at hers. “I think we’re supposed to look pretty and not scare people away.”

“That I know how to do. The first part, anyway.” Oliver smiled and raised his glass at Felicity when she looked in his direction, then downed it when she looked away. “You and Nyssa okay? She seemed… tense.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sara finished her glass and sighed. “We just had a tiny disagreement before we picked you up.”

“How tiny?”

“Might land my sweet ass on the couch tonight.”

The man laughed and turned to fully face her. “What did you do?”

“Why would you assume I was the one who did something?”

“Weren't you?” He asked back, smirking.

The blonde woman huffed and looked away. “Yeah.”

“So what was it?”

“According to her, I scared off some old man who was just walking his tiny dog.”

“And according to you?” Oliver asked, half smiling.

“I let a creep know I was onto him and he should mind his own fucking business.”

He snatched two more glasses from a passing waiter, handing one to his friend before raising his. “To sleepless nights on the couch, then.”

Both of them laughed, probably too loud, judging by some stares, then downed their glasses.

“You should try to make it right.” Oliver suggested. “I’m sure she wants you by her side and not just standing here looking pretty.”

“How would you know?”

“That’s what I would want.” The man shrugged and tugged on his bow tie. “And she keeps looking over here every now and then. You have years of experience, you can infiltrate any organization, pretty sure you can survive a few hours of this for her.”

“I can do anything for her.” Sara responded, half smiling while looking at the woman.

He took the empty glass from her hand and nudged her forward. “Go.”

She sighed and walked to her wife, who was currently talking to an older couple. Carefully placing her hand on her lower back, she felt her tense for a second, then immediately relax under her touch.

“Mr. Colt, Dr. Glenn, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Sara Lance.” Nyssa said politely, smiling in appreciation when the blonde shook hands and exchanged pleasantries with the couple with a smile on her face.

“I was just telling Dr. Glenn how interested I am in founding their research.” She explained, looking briefly at her wife, then back at the woman.

“What she didn't mention was the fact that Palmer Technologies would be in charge of it, should we accept the financial aid.” Dr. Glenn pointed out smiling.

Nyssa actually laughed. “I believe you did not give me the minimum amount of time required to do so.” She said, also with a smile on her face. “But your assumption was not entirely accurate.”

“How so?”

Nyssa reached inside her clutch and pulled out her business card, handing it to the woman. “Mrs. Smoak is offering to create two whole new divisions. An independent Electrical Engineering division for you, and a Genetics division for your daughter. Palmer Technologies shall only intervene should any of you need assistance from their Design Innovations department. You don’t need to give me an answer right away, Dr. Glenn; discuss it with Dr. Colt, think about it for as long as you need. You can contact me to inform me of your decision whenever you feel ready.”

“You have a very charming and persuasive wife, Mrs. Lance.”

Sara chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Don't I know it.” She said winking at the woman. “So, you work in genetics?”

“Yes.” Dr. Glenn answered proudly. “I'm an engineer, my daughter is the geneticists, but I'm currently assisting her, both in her research and any electrical or mechanical devices she might need.”

“To be honest, the field fascinates me.” The blonde said smiling.

“Is that so?”

“Absolutely.” She smiled almost shyly when she felt Nyssa’s hand on her lower back. “I witnessed some experiments a few years ago. The circumstances were definitely less than pleasant or ideal, but I can't deny I’ve learned a lot. Morbid as it might sound, I've been fascinated with the subject ever since.”

“What kind of experiments?” The woman asked intrigued.

“The kind no human being should ever be subjected to.”

“Wait a second.” Mr. Colt said frowning. “Sara Lance? Aren't you the girl who went missing with Oliver Queen all those years ago?”

“The one and only.” The blonde said with a short nod and a soft smile.

“I'm so sorry.” The woman said in an attempt to sympathize with her. “I can only imagine the horrors you might have witnessed if half the rumors are true. I had no idea genetic experiments took place wherever you were during all those years.”

“It's okay, Dr. Glenn.” Sara said still smiling. “It was only for the first year or so. After that my life changed, definitely for the better.” She turned to look at her wife and smiled lovingly. “This gorgeous woman literally saved my life.”

“Well, isn't that a fairy tale story.” The engineer said laughing, making the rest of them laugh, too.

“Now you know where part of my interest in founding your research comes from.” Nyssa said smiling politely, her hand still rubbing Sara’s lower back.

“You do know our research is completely focused on reproduction right now, don't you?”

“I do. I have been studying your daughter’s work for the past few months.” The brunette said with a half smile. “As you can obviously see, Dr. Glenn, I married a woman. If—no, my apologies: **when** we decide to start a family, your current research might turn out to be quite useful for us, don't you think?”

 

* * *

 

“So, how'd it go on your end?” Felicity asked as the four of them exited the building.

“Quite well,” Nyssa said smiling, enjoying the quiet of the late night, “I do believe we might hear from some of them soon.”

“Really? That would be so cool! Especially if Dr. Glenn and her daughter decide to work with us. Can you imagine working with them?”

“Her daughter is known for having quite a questionable reputation, is that true?”

“Dr. Colt? I think so, yeah.” Felicity said nodding. “But all of my friends—even my husband—do, too, so I'm pretty used to it by now.”

The brunette laughed wholeheartedly. “Ah, touché, Mrs. Smoak.”

“She is brilliant, though. Her personal life is none of my business as long as she doesn't hit on my husband.”

“Do you believe there is a chance she might hit on my wife?” Nyssa asked frowning.

The blonde hacker shrugged. “I honestly have no idea”

“It would be a shame if I had to dispose of such a brilliant mind.”

“There were a lot of douchebags in there.” Sara observed, completely oblivious to their conversation.

“Oh, yeah, that’s inevitable,” the blonde hacker agreed with her, “you just gotta avoid those and move on.”

“I was mainly and discretely talking about Ollie, but okay, sure.” She joked, making the rest of them laugh. “These heels are killing me,” she groaned and elbowed the man, “piggyback me.”

“What? No!”

“C’mon, Ollie!”

“Definitely not, Sara.”

“It's just till we get to the car.”

“This is not a rental, I'm not ruining my tux just because you don't know how to pick your shoes.”

“Excuse you! These are **great** shoes.” Sara said menacingly. “Don't you dare criticize my shoes, Queen.”

“Those really are great shoes.” Felicity observed looking at the woman’s feet and moving to walk next to her. “What size are you again?”

Oliver smiled and seized his opportunity, moving to walk next to Nyssa and avoid any more requests for piggybacks.

“You can't borrow them.”

“I'm your best friend.” Felicity said almost offended.

“I'm a Capricorn.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Dunno, I thought we were pointing out random shit.”

Felicity laughed and shoved her, making the other blonde laugh, too. “I’ll borrow them without your consent when you're distracted.”

“No, you won't; these were a gift from my beautiful wife after a mission in Venice and you're not allowed anywhere near them. ‘Sides, you don't wanna know what I did wearing **only** these shoes.” Sara said grinning, managing to get Felicity to back off. “Speaking of: beautiful wife?” She called the woman walking a few feet ahead of her.

“Yes, beloved?”

“Can we make a quick stop at Big Belly on our way home? I'm starving.”

Nyssa stopped when they reached the car and turned around while unlocking it for everyone to get in. “There was plenty of food for you to eat at the gala.”

“I don't like that crap.” The blonde shrugged, walking around the car and opening the passenger door. “I want real food.” She said once her wife got in the car, too.

“Big Belly Burger hardly qualifies as ‘real food’, Sara.”

“Actually,” Felicity leaned forward, poking her head between the front seats, “I could totally go for a milkshake and some fries right now.”

“Ah, strength in numbers!” Sara said triumphantly “Ollie? It's all up to you now. No pressure, tho.”

“Well, my survival mode tells me I should side with Nyssa, but I'm kinda starving, too.” The man shrugged apologetically from the backseat.

“Traitor.” The brunette mumbled, looking at him on the rearview mirror with a half smile. “Big Belly it is, then.”

 

* * *

 

“You sure I can't get you anything else?”

“I am sure, but thank you.” Nyssa smiled politely at the woman and took a sip of water.

“Okay, let me know if that changes.” Carly smiled at the group before walking away from their booth.

“You okay?” Oliver asked looking at the brunette woman.

“Yes, I’m not hungry.”

“No, not that. I saw you kinda…” he paused, looking for the right word, “grimace a couple times now.”

Sara wiped her mouth and placed a hand on her wife’s thigh. “You feeling okay?”

“Yes, of course.”

“You're a lousy liar, babe. You had that food poisoning a couple of days ago; is it still bothering you?”

“No, this is merely an upset stomach, beloved; I believe the stress of the gala has finally caught up with me.” She smiled sweetly and leaned closer to kiss her cheek. “Nothing for you to worry about.”

“You already got sick once this week. You never get sick.” The blonde pointed out frowning.

“And this time shall not be the exception.” She smiled and patted her wife’s hand “Now, eat. Your so called ‘food’ is getting cold.”

Sara smirked and shook her head, then reached for her fries as she addressed their friends. “She’s disapproving of my food choices again, I think she’s gonna be fine, guys.”

“Remember we have that meeting on Monday.” Felicity said, looking at Nyssa with her ‘I mean business’ face. “You have to be there.”

“Is it absolutely necessary?” The brunette asked, trying very hard not to whine her disappointment.

“Yes!” The hacker exclaimed rolling her eyes. “Nyssa, I need you on my side for several reasons: one,” she said holding a fry up in front of her, “well, you'd be on my side. Two,” a second fry went up, “you intimidate the board people and I like that, ‘cause I don't like them. And three,” a third fry joined the previous two, “you are my ‘Palmer Tech sugar mama’ now.” She finished her explanation by popping those three fries into her mouth and smiling proudly while chewing.

Nyssa groaned, trying to hide her smile. “Alright, then, I shall be there. Time?”

“10 a.m.”

“Oh, can I go?” Sara asked enthusiastically, laughing when Felicity looked at her with a confused frown. “What? She’s hot when she gets all bossy, I like it.”

“You're gonna be a distraction.” Felicity stated matter of factly. “I need your wife focused on work, not your rack.” She observed, staring at Sara’s cleavage and making the woman grin proudly.

“I would like to point out that I am perfectly capable of being professional, regardless of my wife’s breasts’ presence.”

“Yeah?” Sara asked, shifting to her side to look at the brunette and moving one of her hands to play with a loose strand of Nyssa’s hair, using the small gesture to discreetly slide her fingers against the woman's neck. “You sure about that?”

Nyssa pursed her lips and nodded shortly, immediately recognizing the challenge. “Of course.” She held the woman’s gaze in defiance under their companion’s curious and amused gaze.

Sara arched one eyebrow after about ten seconds, then took a not-so-casual deep breath, grinning smugly when her wife’s eyes darted down to her chest, if only for a fraction of a second.

“I rest my case.” The blonde declared proudly.

“You do not play fair, Mrs. Lance.”

“Admit you love ‘em, Mrs. Raatko.”

“That was never in doubt or up for discussion.” Nyssa said smiling.

“And that's **exactly** why you can't come on Monday.” Felicity resolved, finishing Oliver’s milkshake after she was done with her own.

“Bummer.” Sara said, then smirked as she licked her lips. “I can come tonight, tho, right? You have no problem with that?”

The brunette immediately choked on her water and started coughing, slapping her wife’s hand away from her thigh as it started inching higher under her dress.

“Come where?” The other blonde asked confused, worriedly checking on Nyssa and frowning at a smirking Oliver. “You can go wherever you want tonight, Sara, why would I even care?”

“You hear that?” Sara asked looking at her wife and scooting closer to her, her hand slowly sneaking past the long slit on her dress again and up her thigh. “Would you come with me tonight, baby?” She asked suggestively in her ear, her lips caressing Nyssa’s skin as she spoke.

“Dear God, Sara.” The brunette blushed furiously, her body already betraying every intention she had to appear normal and unfazed. “Please, stop.”

And that moment was the one Felicity’s usually brilliant brain chose to make the necessary connections and understand the meaning behind her friend’s words. “Oh, for God’s sake, Sara!” She grimaced and closed her eyes. “Is there anything you say that doesn't have a sexual connotation to it?”

“I wanna say yes,” the other blonde started, “but I really wouldn't wanna lie to you, so I'm just gonna say nothing instead.”

“Just… leave.” Felicity dismissed them with a wave of her her hand. “We all can tell Nyssa is way beyond the point where she can successfully hide her very obvious arousal.”

Both Sara and Oliver laughed, the man shrugging and nodding his agreement with his wife, only managing to make the brunette blush even more. Surprisingly, though, she was the one who stood up first, taking her wife’s hand in her own and pulling her up. “I shall see you on Monday, Felicity.” She said in a rush, then looked at Oliver. “Next dinner: my treat.”

“Just go!” The blonde hacker practically shouted when she noticed Sara’s hand trying to discreetly grab Nyssa’s butt. “Drive safe!”

  

* * *

 

Felicity looked down at the screen with a frown on her face, then up at the woman entering her office. “I did say 10 a.m., right?”

Nyssa gave her a half smile, dropping her purse on the first couch she passed by, before sitting across the blonde’s desk and crossing her legs. “You did.”

“It’s 9 a.m.”

“Yes, I'm aware. I have been able to tell time from a very young age.”

The CEO smirked and shook her head at her friend. “To what do I owe this more than pleasant early visit, Mrs. Raatko?”

“I bring you good and bad news, Mrs. Smoak.” The brunette said mimicking the other woman’s tone. “Which one do you prefer to hear first?”

Felicity pursed her lips, considering her options, to finally decide. “Good first. It'll soften the blow.”

“As you wish.” Nyssa said smiling “Dr. Colt has agreed to meet with both of us to discuss a few matters that might condition her willingness to work **with** Palmer Technologies.” She paused, making a point to explicitly say, “please note that I did not say **for** Palmer Technologies.”

The blonde grinned and nodded. “Of course. Nyssa, that's great news!”

“I believe so, yes.”

“When can she meet us?”

“Today.”

“Today?” Felicity asked alarmed, then took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “Okay, that's okay. I can make it work; after the board meeting, of course. I'll just move some stuff around.” She looked at her computer and started typing for a few seconds, pursing her lips and frowning from time to time. “There. I rearranged most of my day. Now tell me the bad news.”

“Sara shall be here any minute now.”

“What? Why? I explicitly told her not to come today.”

“Precisely.” The brunette answered matter of factly. “You are her best friend. I would assume, by now, you should have known better than to tell Sara not to do something. She is always compelled to do the exact opposite.”

“Frack!” The blonde winced. “Think we can keep her out of the meeting room?”

“I highly doubt it, unless we find a distraction.”

“That’s why you're here early, so we can plot how to keep Sara busy.” Felicity said grinning and leaning back on her chair.

Nyssa chuckled and licked her lips. “For the sake of my marriage, I cannot confirm, nor deny your assumption.”

“Say no more.” The hacker chuckled and folded her hands on her lap. “How long do we have?”

“How long do we have for what?” Sara asked, smiling as she entered Felicity’s office without knocking.

“Nevermind.” The CEO sighed, smiling thankfully when her friend handed her a to-go cup of coffee.

“At least I was able to warn you.” Nyssa shrugged, taking her tea and smiling sweetly in appreciation at her wife when the woman bent down to kiss her.

“C’mon, ladies.” Sara said smugly, smirking as she moved to sit on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table. “Do you really think I'm that stupid? Nyssa came here early to warn you I would be coming, and now you were discussing how to keep me busy during your boring meeting so I don't piss anyone off or distract my wife with my natural hotness.”

Nyssa and Felicity looked at each other, trying to silently come up with a lie, but before they could do so, a soft knock on the door put a pause on the blonde’s smug filled explanation and their need to find a believable excuse to deny it.

“Whoa, hello there!” Sara said as she looked at the glass door, raising her eyebrows and smirking. “Don't worry, think I found something.”

Felicity stood up and motioned for the woman standing on the other side of the door to enter her office.

“Mrs. Smoak?”

“Yes, that would be me.” She walked closer to the woman, grinning and extending her hand. “Dr. Colt?”

“Yes, it's great to finally meet you.”

“You too.” The blonde CEO said grinning. “Dr. Colt, this is Nyssa Raatko, she spoke with your mother at the gala.”

Nyssa, who up until then was frowning confused while looking at her wife, got up from her seat and turned around to greet the woman, too. Once she did so, however, her first impulse was to glare at her smirking wife, pursing her lips and arching one eyebrow.

“What?!” Sara asked, her grin betraying her intention to appear innocent.

The brunette quickly pulled herself together and extended her hand, greeting the woman with a smile. “Pleased to finally meet you, Dr. Colt. Thank you for agreeing to meet with us at such short notice.”

“Mrs. Raatko,” the woman said smiling and tilting her head while looking at her, “I've heard a lot about you.”

“And I about you.”

“All good, I hope?” She asked chuckling.

A barely noticeable British accent escaped her lips with that question, and it made the blonde’s smile turn into a grin.

“Based only on what concerns us, yes.” Nyssa quickly responded smiling.

“Um, so no one’s gonna introduce me?” Sara asked, still sitting on the couch with her feet casually up on the coffee table.

All three women turned to look at her, two of them smirking, one with a glare bordering on murderous.

“Dr. Colt, this is Sara Lance, Nyssa’s wife.” Felicity said giggling.

“Hey.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lance.”

“You can call me Sara.” The blonde said waving her hand dismissively.

“Then you can call me Julia.”

“Okay, Julia.” She took a sip of coffee and smirked again. “Heard a lot about you, too.”

The woman narrowed her eyes and half smiled. “I'm afraid to ask.”

“Don't do the crime if you can't do the time.” The blonde smiled back, arching one eyebrow.

“Sara!” Nyssa hissed embarrassed. “Dr. Colt’s personal life is none of your business.”

“What? I can relate, I did my time.” Her wife shrugged. “She looks tense, you both are making her nervous.”

“We are?” Nyssa asked worriedly, and the woman nodded, smiling shyly. “We are deeply sorry about that.”

“Yeah, please, relax Dr. Colt.” Felicity said smiling. “We’re all about the same age, right?”

“I think so.”

“We are not some heartless, corporate monsters.” The brunette said smiling warmly. “We truly work to make the world a better place.”

“Then I would love to hear what you have in mind to make the world a better place, that needs my work and knowledge.”

“I think you are a hot mess in disguise, lady.” Sara said bluntly out of nowhere after carefully examining the woman. “I definitely approve”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hayley Atwell** as **[Dr. Julia Colt](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e8496865f8ca0b0784d19cdfc331b721/tumblr_ogwa0fCDQU1vaovs2o2_r1_540.png)**.


	3. Three Seconds

“So, look, here’s what we need to do,” Sara said sitting up straighter before any woman could say anything and pointed at Felicity, “M.I.T. class of ‘09, bright as fuck. Quirky, and will babble a lot. Some of it will be very inappropriate shit, none of it intentional, then she will notice what she said and get mortified, which is cute.”

Felicity blushed and pushed her glasses up her nose, wincing apologetically when Dr. Colt looked at her with a sympathetic smile.

Sara chuckled and pointed at Nyssa. “My beautifully amazing wife, stupid smart, she can hold a conversation with anyone about anything. Raised by a strict father in... let's just say Middle East, hence her apparent constant distance, discreet demeanor and politeness. Nothing personal, she’s like that with everyone. Oh, when she gets mad she's the scariest woman you'll ever meet, so don't piss her off.”

Her wife huffed and rubbed her forehead, closing her eyes. “Sara.”

“Was there any part of what I said that wasn't true?” The blonde asked smiling.

“No.” Nyssa conceded, making Dr. Colt actually chuckle.

“And then, one Mrs. Sara Lance; hot mess myself.” The blonde continued, pointing at herself. “I don't work here, so this part isn't really necessary, but I like to bug them as much as I can, so you might as well know who I am. College dropout. Former screw up, now reformed. Castaway, hot piece of ass, inappropriate and don't give a shit about it, curse like a sailor—or so I've been told—and have a weird sense of humor.” She said grinning. “None of us is gonna judge you, that's not how we roll here, so you can relax, we’re cool.”

Dr. Colt sighed and shifted from one foot to the other, then looked at Nyssa and Felicity. “Is Sara right?”

“Every single word was true.” The brunette responded nodding. “You can, indeed, relax around us.”

“Oh, thank God.” The woman sighed and reached for whatever was neatly holding her brunette hair up, removing it to let it fall free, before running her fingers through it. She walked closer to where Sara was sitting and casually dropped her purse on the floor, taking off her blazer afterwards. She sat down in one of the acrylic armchairs and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her white shirt and rolled up the sleeves, revealing a tattooed left forearm. “Good Lord, I was dying to do that.”

Sara chuckled and reclined on the couch, looking at her wife and best friend, who were still in awe after witnessing the woman’s drastic change. “You're welcome, nerds.”

“Hey!” Julia said, pointing a finger at her. “Watch it, I can be considered a nerd, too.”

“Oh, you are.” The blonde smirked, resting her feet on the coffee table again.

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

“It was.”

Dr. Colt chuckled and took a moment to observe the dynamics between this group of women. She noticed how Sara moved her feet from the coffee table and scooted over, making room for her wife to sit next to her.

How Nyssa instinctively created some kind of physical contact with her wife as soon as she was close enough to do so, by crossing her legs and using her dangling foot, casually sliding it up and down Sara’s calf.

She smiled at the way Felicity moved to pour her a glass of water and handed it to her, before sitting in the free acrylic armchair and asking, “do you want some coffee? Tea? Did you eat breakfast before coming here, ‘cause I can get you whatever you want.”

“I'm fine, Mrs. Smoak, thank you.” She said grinning. “And I did have breakfast, don't worry.”

“You can call me Felicity.”

Julia nodded and looked at Nyssa. “Should I call you Nyssa or Mrs. Raatko? I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

The brunette smiled and arched one eyebrow. “I would rather you call me Nyssa if we are to be working together.”

Dr. Colt smiled and arched one eyebrow, too, confirming everything Sara just told her about the woman. “I like all three of you. Nyssa it is, then.”

 

* * *

 

“That is absolutely ludicrous, Mrs. Smoak. I get it, you're technologically brilliant, but  as far as I know, you don't have a business degree, so you can't possibly realize why we can't—”

Nyssa abruptly stood up from her seat and placed her palms on the table, staring at the middle aged man who was speaking—quite disrespectfully, in her opinion—to Felicity. “I do have a business degree; if that is the main reason why you feel you cannot give Mrs. Smoak a detailed explanation of your position. So please, enlighten me, Mr. Dennis.”

Felicity, who was sitting at the head of the long table, with Nyssa sitting at her right, leaned back on her chair with a smug smirk on her face and turned to look at the nervous man.

“She’s a total badass.” Julia whispered quietly from her position at the far back of the room, leaning closer to Sara, which made the blonde nod and smile proudly.

“Pretty hot, huh?”

“I could see myself being all over that; would help if she was a guy.”

The man gulped and looked up at Nyssa across the table, readjusting the knot on his tie. “I don't think it's necessary to explain myself to anyone, Mrs. Raatko.”

“I do believe it is **absolutely** necessary when you intend to dismiss Mrs. Smoak’s newest project with such disrespect without giving her the chance to present it. Need I remind you **she** is the CEO of Palmer Technologies?”

“Oh, bloody hell.” Dr. Colt whispered again, making Sara laugh. “Alright, doesn't even need to be a guy, I definitely could go for some of that.”

“Find your own, that one’s taken, don't make me kill you.”

“Can you please tell your…” Mr. Dennis grimaced and spat the next word, “wife and your…” he looked at both women with disdain, “I honestly don't know who that other woman is—your assistant, I presume by her looks—to be quiet? This is a board meeting, what are they even doing here?”

“My **wife,** ” Nyssa said through gritted teeth, forcing every muscle in her body to remain at ease, “has every right to be here if she pleases. We both are stockholders, since we are married.” She made a point to reinforce the last word, knowing it would displease the man. “And you know what they say, ‘what's mine, it's hers’. Isn't that so, honey?” She added, exaggerating her most ridiculous American accent while looking up at her wife.

“Yes, yes it is, sweetheart.” The blonde responded giggling.

“Fine.” He grumbled angrily. “But what about your assistant?”

“Assistant?” Dr. Colt asked indignantly, taking a step forward. “Assistant?!” She repeated, looking at the man from across the long table.

“Julia.” Nyssa tried to intervene, but not too hard. She actually wanted to see how the woman would react to this man’s attempt to undermine her.

“I spent two thirds of my life with my nose buried in a bloody book, studying to become what I'm proud to say I am today. Graduated top of my class from Oxford University. Have a fucking MD and two PhDs. Wrote three books on genetics. Been especially recruited by Mrs. Smoak and Mrs. Raatko for my latest research and work on the field. And you just assume I'm someone’s assistant because of the way I look?” She looked at Nyssa, who was smiling proudly, and asked, “who the hell is this wanker?”

“Dr. Colt, this is Mr. Dennis. He is a member of the board of directors of Palmer Technologies.” The brunette woman made the introduction.

“Am I gonna have to work with him? Because if that's the case, I take it back, I'm out.”

“No, you will not.” Felicity said smiling and winked at her. “I would like to apologize for Mr. Dennis’ behavior, Dr. Colt. As you could see, he wouldn't even listen to us, let alone give us time to introduce you.”

“You shouldn't apologize on his behalf.” Julia said shaking her head. “If he eventually feels the need to apologize to me himself, I'm sure you can tell him where my lab will be located, and he’ll be able to find me there: working, wearing ripped jeans and ‘80s punk bands shirts under my lab coat.”

“Can I borrow some of those shirts?” Sara asked smirking when the woman went back to her seat.

“No, you cannot. At least take me out for drinks or something first.” Julia said half smiling while, unsuccessfully, trying to look serious as she mumbled to herself. “The nerve of some people.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, that was fun.” Sara said as they re-entered Felicity’s office.

“Your definition of ‘fun’ sometimes frightens me, beloved.”

“Love your accent and demeanor.” Julia said looking at Nyssa. “Where are you from, again?”

The brunette sat on the couch, laughing when Sara sat on the other end and leaned down, resting her head on her lap.

“I was born in China.” She started, running her fingers through her wife’s hair. “But raised...” she paused, thinking of the best way to explain her upbringing, “in a small village amidst Afghanistan, Pakistan, China and Tajikistan”

Dr. Colt moved to occupy one of the acrylic chairs again. “Huh, kinda as if you grew up in the Hindu Kush.”

Sara raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked up at her wife.

“I believe you could assume so, yes.” The brunette said smiling casually, never stopping her actions or changing her demeanor. “I could not help noticing you have a slight accent yourself. British?”

“Yes.” The woman nodded with a smile. “I was born here in America, but my mother got a job offer in London when I was one year old, so I basically grew up there.”

“That's really cool.” Sara observed. “I was born and raised here, but London holds a special place in my heart, so we try to go back whenever we can.”

“Yeah? You've been there often?”

“Couple times, yeah.” She responded without thinking.

“How did you two meet? If you don't mind me asking.” Julia asked. “I mean, Star City and the Hindu Kush, not like you could run into each other at any given time.”

“I shipwrecked with Oliver Queen.”

“You were the girl who was with him?”

“Told you, former screw up. That's what I got for fooling around with my sister’s boyfriend.”

“That's…” she paused, trying to come up with something to say. “Bloody hell. He was dating your sister?”

“Yes.”

“You weren't kidding about screwing up, huh? And him… what a douche.”

“Careful, I married that douche.” Felicity said entering her office and sitting behind her desk.

“Are you serious?” Dr. Colt asked. “Why would you do that? You look like a smart woman.”

“He changed after the island.” The blonde hacker explained staring at her computer and scrolling through her emails. “He was a man when he came back, not that stupid boy he was when he left with Sara. It took him some time, which is understandable, after going through basically hell, but he’s a decent guy now.”

“As long as you're happy.” Julia shrugged. “And your sister?” She asked, looking back at Sara.

“We made up some time after I came back. She is now married to a really nice guy who loves her and they recently had the most beautiful baby girl.”

“Well, congratulations to her and the nice guy. Now, going back on how you two met…?”

“She rescued me.” The blonde said nonchalantly.

“Excuse me?”

“About a year after the Gambit went down Nyssa found me ashore of an island called Lian Yu, severely injured and practically dying of dehydration and starvation.”

“What were you doing there?” The woman asked, looking at Nyssa.

“I used to work for my father back then. He had sent me there on... business.”

“What kind of business takes place on a deserted island?”

“The kind you don't ask so many questions about.” Sara answered with a smirk. “The same way we don't ask about shrinking men and experimental serums.”

Julia’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, leaning back in her chair and half smirking while staring at Sara. She was definitely not expecting that answer, but getting it renewed her curiosity and respect for the blonde woman, and made her like her even more.

“I like you, Sara Lance. I think we're going to be good friends.”

“I think so, too.”

“Okay, I'm starving.” Felicity said as she looked up from her computer, completely oblivious to their previous conversation. “Celebratory lunch? You guys in?”

“I actually have to meet my mother for lunch.” Julia said apologizing. “But I'm free for dinner tonight, if you are still in a celebratory mood. Sara promised to pay for the drinks.”

“I did not!”

“Dinner it is.” Nyssa said laughing.

 

* * *

 

“I swear.” Sara said giggling over the table of the busy restaurant. “We’ve been officially together eight years and this is the first time I’ve seen something like this.”

Julia and Felicity laughed and looked at Nyssa, who just shrugged and grinned in return, finishing her glass of water after the unbelievable amount of food she had ingested.

“Yeah, we’re used to see that from Sara.” Felicity observed, smiling at the brunette.

“Yeah, are you okay?” Sara asked frowning. “You puked twice over the weekend.”

“Lovely.” Julia chuckled mock-grimacing.

“I am alright. It appears I was hungrier than I realized.” She said while her wife chuckled and leaned closer to kiss her cheek.

“To be fair, the food here is amazing.” Julia pointed out.

“You still up for drinks?” Sara asked her while signaling their waiter to approach them.

When the young man did, she discretely handed him her credit card behind Nyssa’s back so the other blonde wouldn't see her, and therefore fight her over the check.

He smiled politely and refilled Nyssa’s glass while, just as discretely, taking her credit card and walking away it.

Julia smirked and arched one eyebrow. “You honestly need to ask me that? You were the one who pointed out that my reputation precedes me.”

“My bad.” Sara said chuckling, then looked at Felicity and asked. “Verdant?”

“Yes, we have to support the family business.” The woman responded smiling, then ‘cursing’ when she saw the waiter approach them again and hand Sara a small piece of paper and a pen. “Damnit, Sara!”

“Relax,” she said giggling while signing the receipt, “this is extracurricular. ‘Sides, we owed you and Ollie from Friday.”

“We paid for Big Belly; it hardly compares to this. Nyssa, can you tell her I was supposed to pay for dinner tonight?” Felicity tried with the brunette.

“No, I actually agree with her.”

“Um, why am I out of the ‘paying for dinner’ fight?” Julia asked. “I intended to do it, since I was the one to suggest it.”

The blonde hacker looked at her as if she was crazy. “We are out celebrating that **you** decided to join Palmer Tech,” she used her hand to motion between Nyssa and herself, “you paying was never an option.”

“Can we please cut this stupid argument?” Sara asked rolling her eyes. “I promised the lady some drinks.”

“Text Thea.” Felicity said standing up, followed by the other three women. “Tell her to set a table aside for us.”

“On it.” The other blonde said, fishing for her cellphone and texting while walking alongside her wife.

The four of them left the restaurant laughing at something Julia said, and casually walking the single block that separated them from the car.

“So, I was wondering: why is it still called Palmer Tech? I mean, Dr. Palmer left the company to you, right? Why not… Smoak… something?” Julia asked, looking at Felicity.

The CEO frowned and pursed her lips. “Well, I think keeping the name is a great way to honor Ray.”

“Yes, but, unless I'm mistaken, he already got the city renamed after his suggestion.”

“Yes, but I wouldn't feel comfortable changing the name of the company.”

“I'm just saying. Investors would have a face to go with the name. Now they just think of a dead bloke.” The woman explained. “Dead blokes are not so good for business. No offense!” She added hurriedly. “I do admire Dr. Palmer and think he was one of the greatests minds of our generation.”

Sara was still texting Thea, when she felt her wife’s hand grab her arm to stop her.

“Wha—”

Before she could finish her question, three men and a woman walked out of a black car parked across the street and headed their way.

“Shit.” The blonde mumbled, exchanging a worried look with her wife while dialing Thea’s number, placing her phone back in her pocket, hoping the young woman would pick up and alert someone if these people were trouble and they needed backup.

“Guys?” Felicity asked nervously when she noticed the group not only get closer, but apparently trying to corner them.

Both former assassins exchanged one last meaningful look, before Nyssa moved to shield Julia while Sara did the same with Felicity.

“Finally.” The older of the four exclaimed folding his hands in front of his body.

“Told you.” The blonde said looking at her wife. “He’s the creeper with the tiny dog from the other night.”

“My apologies, beloved, I believe you are correct.”

“The great Ra’s al Ghul and the ever fierce and protective Ta-er al-Asfer.” He said smiling. “Or is it White Canary now? I keep forgetting what you want people to call you.”

“Sara works just fine.” She said shrugging. “Not that we’re not flattered that you know who we are and all—creepiness aside—but who the hell are you?”

“Guys? What's going on?” Julia asked nervously. “Sara? White Canary?”

The brunette turned slightly, staring at Felicity and jerking her head in Julia's direction.

The woman seemed to understand her, and placing her hand on Julia’s arm, she whispered something to her and together they took a few steps back.

“I've been waiting a long time for this.” The man said smirking.

“Are you deaf?” Sara asked, then looked at her wife “Is he deaf?” When the brunette shrugged, she looked at the man again. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Watch your mouth, young lady,” he warned her, “that is no way to address a fellow comrade.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The League of Assassins, of course.”

“I've never seen you before Friday night.” The blonde then tilted her head to address her wife. “Do you recognize any of them?”

“No.” The brunette said sternly. “They are not members of the League.”

“The lady doesn't recognize you, pal.” Sara said defiantly. “That means you're not who you say you are.”

“Oh, but we are.” He said smugly. “We are a renewed League born out of necessity after this…” he practically spat the next word glaring at Nyssa, “deserter disbanded the original one, leaving dozens of men and women at the mercy of the world.”

The brunette clenched her jaw and took a step forward, holding her chin up. “If what you say holds true, where are those men and women now? You are merely a pathetic group of impostors seeking undeserved attention.”

“Who are you calling pathetic, lady?!” A younger, black haired man asked, drawing out a gun and pointing it at her.

Sara instinctively took a step forward, shielding half of Nyssa’s body with her own. “Hey,” she held her hand up, “let's calm down, we can talk.”

“Talk? You want to talk, **Canary**?” The woman of the group asked. “That's precious. No. We’re not here to talk, we’re here to kill both of you so a new League can raise from your ashes.”

“Your hand is shaking.” Nyssa pointed out, looking at the man holding the gun. “And you are certainly holding it wrong.”

“Shut up!” He yelled angrily.

“You are not going to shoot me.” She observed nonchalantly. “It is clear you have never taken a life before.”

“Yeah? Well, I have.” The last member of the group, a blonde man who seemed to be around their age, said stepping forward and rubbing his hands together. “And I'm about to do it again.” He pulled a dagger from the inside of his leather jacket and took a few careful steps closer to them.

“Babe?”

“Yes, habibti?”

“Do you have something on you?”

“Always. Do you?”

Sara grinned and reached back under her jacket, pulling out both halves of her bō staff and wiping them out. “Of course.”

The blonde man moved to engage Sara. He started twirling the dagger back and forth, carefully looking for an opening to strike. Thinking he had found one, he thrusted forward, only to notice he had been misled after the blonde stepped to the side and smacked his arm away from her. “You're gonna need to do a lot better than that if you wanna kill me.” She smirked, fastening both parts of her staff together and swinging it once, connecting with his feet and making him lose his balance.

The woman took over when he fell down, but she, like the other man, pulled out a gun with a suppressor attached to it.

“A coward’s weapon.” Sara observed.

“An effective weapon.” The woman said grinning, and pulled the trigger.

Before anyone even noticed, Nyssa had moved close enough to kick her arm away, just before she pulled the trigger. The impact made her not only miss her target, but also lose her weapon.

The brunette unsheathed the dagger from her lower back and held it at the woman’s throat, watching as Sara held the blonde man to the floor, pressing the end of her bō staff to his throat.

“It is not the League’s way to bring unnecessary death.” She said through gritted teeth, glaring at the older man, who up until then had remained quiet and distant.

“This is not your League, deserter.”

“This is no League whatsoever.”

The man Sara was holding down tried to get up, but the woman was too fast for him, and immediately swung her staff at his head, leaving him unconscious. “I swear, these idiots never learn.” She said shaking her head.

Spotting the discarded gun, she bent down and picked it up, tucking it in the back of her jeans, still favoring her bō over it.

“Let her go.” The dark haired man demanded, pointing his gun at Nyssa again.

His hand was still shaking, which made the brunette tilt her head as she looked at him, pressing the blade harder against the woman’s throat. “Are you going to shoot me?”

“Yes!”

“What are you waiting for, then?”

“Nyssa.” Sara said carefully, noticing the way her wife’s eyes darted at her for a second.

“Let her go!” He demanded again.

“Shoot me!” She yelled back.

“I swear I'll shoot you!” He practically whined now, his hand shaking even more than before. “Let her go!”

Nyssa pressed the blade harder, drawing some blood. “Shoot me!”

By the time the man’s index finger tried to pull the trigger, Sara was already close enough to notice what Nyssa had noticed before. She half smiled and looked at her wife, shaking her head as she retrieved the gun from behind her back and pointed it at the man’s head. “The safety’s on, dumbass.”

“What?” He asked confused.

“You never even held a gun before, have you?” Sara asked smirking and taking a step forward, pressing the end of her gun to the side of his head. “Hand it over unless you want me to paint the wall with your brains. If you even have any.”

He shrieked and handed her the gun, holding his hands up and taking a step back.

“Spare him, Ta-er al-Asfer.” Nyssa instructed in Arabic, looking at her wife as she purposefully used her League name. “He doesn't know what he is doing here. This is not his battle”

“As you wish, Ra’s al Ghul.” The blonde bowed her head, indicating she got the message, and looked at the young man. “I would run if I were you, buddy. Shit’s about to get messy here.”

The man took a second to look between the two women who were supposed to be their ‘easy targets’, then shrugged as he stared at the older man before literally running away as fast as he could.

“Two down, two to go.” Sara observed smiling.

“If you want things done right,” the older man said shaking his head and reaching inside his light jacket, pulling out a short sword, “you have to do them yourself.”

Sara took a step back, reading her bō staff and putting a considerable distance between herself and the man.

The woman Nyssa was holding took advantage of a slight change in pressure of the blade, and pushed her away, successfully freeing herself and joining the man’s side.

He greeted her with a smile and handed her a second sword.

“Where the hell are you hiding those?” Sara asked him, moving to her wife’s side.

“You don't happen to have a bow and arrow somewhere in there, too, do you?” The brunette asked, making Sara laugh.

“I do.” A yellow hooded figure said, dropping down from the fire escape of the nearest building.

She ran to Nyssa’s side handing her a beautifully delicate compound bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Grinning widely, the brunette strapped the quiver across her chest, immediately nocking one of her arrows and aiming it at the man. “Don't tell Laurel, but you are definitely my favourite.” She whispered to the hooded figure.

“Oh, I'm **definitely** telling Laurel.” Thea chuckled, aiming her own arrow at the man. “I just wish I had proof you said that.”

“You're outnumbered.” Sara observed. “Let it go.”

He chuckled, placing a hand over his chest. “You think your vigilante friends scare me? Think again, little girl.” His arm twitched in Sara’s direction, so Nyssa released the arrow before he could move to strike, but the man used the movement to cut the arrow in half instead of attacking the blonde. “What happened to the ‘unnecessary death’ noble speech?”

“You're threatening my family.” Nyssa said nocking a second arrow. “I am beyond the point of caring about your fate. This is personal.”

“Can I now?” Sara asked sighing tiredly, and as soon as her wife nodded her head once, she moved to engage the woman.

“Speedy, get Felicity and Julia to safety.” Nyssa instructed.

“But—”

“Do not question me right now.” She interrupted her sternly, getting a short nod before the young woman ran to get the other two out of harm’s way.

“Alone at last.” The man said grinning, and immediately lunged forward with his sword, movement that Nyssa stopped with her bow, front-kicking him back at the same time to put some distance between them.

She began to, unrelentingly, shoot arrow after arrow at him, the man cutting through all of them but starting to look tired from the effort. She finally managed to connect one with his left shoulder, forcing him to stumble back.

His pain filled grunt distracted Sara’s opponent, and the blonde took advantage of her distraction. She disarmed the woman in a second with a swift flick of her staff, then moved to stand behind her, holding it firmly to her throat while awaiting further instructions.

Just then, the man who was lying unconscious on the floor groaned as he stirred, drawing both women’s attention for a second. Enough for the older man to swing his sword in the air once, before aiming and throwing it at Nyssa.

It all happened in three seconds, but it was enough for everything to go to hell.

Three seconds, three bodies.

Sara saw the sword about to stab her wife, realizing there was nothing she could do to prevent it from her current position. In her fear and desperation, she snapped the woman’s neck with her bō staff, letting her body fall limp to the floor before rushing to Nyssa’s side.

Thea saw the man who was unconscious merely seconds ago jump to his feet and try to get to Sara, so she fired two arrows to his chest, both expertly finding their target. His body also fell limp to the floor.

The third body was Nyssa’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hayley Atwell** as **[Dr. Julia Colt](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e8496865f8ca0b0784d19cdfc331b721/tumblr_ogwa0fCDQU1vaovs2o2_r1_540.png)**.


	4. 911

“No!” Sara desperately yelled. “No, no, no, no!” She repeated over and over, rushing to her wife’s side. “Nyssa.” She knelt down next to her, trying to hold her, careful not to move the sword that was still lodged into the left side of her midsection, right below her ribs.

She looked at her blood stained hands and then everything went completely still, everything but a maddening laughter that kept ringing in her ears.

It all happened in slow motion for her. A set of small, strong hands grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away from her bleeding wife. Someone rushing to Nyssa’s side to check on her pulse while someone else called 911.

She kept hearing a voice repeating her name, but the laughter… that laughter was all she was able to focus on. The laughter and her wife’s blood coating the pavement beneath her feet.

Sara turned around, finding the source of the maddening sound. With a few long strides she reached said source. Someone was still repeating her name, but she didn't care; it wasn't Nyssa. Nyssa was bleeding out because of this man, and there was nothing she could do to help her now.

Without even thinking, she reached for Nyssa’s arrow sticking out of the man’s shoulder and pulled it out as roughly as she could, putting a stop to the constant laughter and replacing it with a pain filled scream.

She held him up by the front of his clothes and looked into the man’s dark eyes, making sure he was looking back into hers, and used the same arrow to pierce the left side of his throat as deep and hard as she was able to, before ripping it out to significantly increase the damage she had already caused.

The sight of the man convulsing violently while choking on his own blood pulled her out of her previous state, and she noticed it was Thea who was calling her name, while Julia made everything she could to keep Nyssa from bleeding out before the ambulance got there. Felicity followed her instructions, checking on her pulse every few seconds and glancing up at her with tear filled eyes.

“Sara!” Thea tried again.

“What?!” The blonde snapped back at her. Unfairly, she knew, but there was nothing she could do to help it.

“Which one is their car?” Oliver asked.

When the hell had Oliver arrived, she had no idea. “Black one.” Sara said, waving her hand in the car’s direction, but keeping her eyes fixed on her wife.

Both Queen siblings nodded at the same time, and Oliver dragged all three dead bodies closer to the car, while Thea scooted under it with a dagger in her hands.

She reappeared a few seconds later, at the same time a small puddle started to form right where she was before.

“Move Sara away.” Oliver instructed his sister while pulling a lighter out of his pocket.

Once he saw everyone safely on the opposite sidewalk and heard the sirens approaching, he flicked the lighter and stared at the flame for a second, then threw it right at the small puddle of liquid forming under the car and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, shielding Thea and Sara just in time before the explosion.

Captain Lance arrived in time with the ambulance, taking in the scene before him and gasping in horror when he realized it was Nyssa the one bleeding on the floor. He looked around for his daughter, finding her struggling against Oliver.

“Sara, baby.”

“Dad, get him off me!” She pleaded with her father. “I need to go with Nyssa!”

“Baby, the paramedics are here.”

“Daddy, please!” She choked on a strangled sob and looked over Oliver’s shoulder as they managed to get her wife in a gurney. “She—she—”

“I know baby.” He nodded to Oliver to release her, taking his place once he did. “I know.”

“I gotta go with her.” She pushed against her father’s chest trying to get away.

“And you will baby, you will.” Quentin said, leaning down to look into her eyes. “I'll drive you to the hospital myself, okay?”

“No! I need to go with her!” She looked as the paramedics closed the doors after carefully pushing the gurney in, and tried to break free again. “Daddy, please!”

“Baby, look at me!” Her father said sternly, raising his voice to get her attention. “The doctor that was with her was preventing the sword from moving, that's why she had to go with her in the ambulance: so Nyssa wouldn't bleed out. Now get in the car, Sara, your wife’s gonna need you.”

 

* * *

 

Quentin leaned back against the wall and looked down at his youngest daughter, his heart breaking into a million tiny pieces.

The blonde was sitting with her elbows resting on her knees, and her head in her blood stained hands. She had refused to move, even to allow Felicity to help her wash her hands and face, saying she wanted to be there when Nyssa got out of surgery.

They started treating her immediately as soon as they arrived at the hospital, Dr. Colt announcing she was the woman's doctor and demanding to assist the hospital staff in every way possible.

When Sara noticed the young and nervous surgeon who was supposed to perform surgery on her wife, she grabbed the man by the neck and shoved him against the nearest wall, whispering every possible threat that crossed her mind, should he let her die.

Obviously, he was completely unable to hold a steady hand after that, let alone perform surgery on the woman, or anyone else for that matter.

Finding he was the only surgeon that night, Dr. Julia Colt pushed him aside, called him an incompetent moron, and demanded someone to bring her the necessary papers for Sara to sign, giving her authorization to perform surgery on her wife.

“Don't let her die.” The blonde had whispered, looking at her in the eye after signing the papers.

“She’s not gonna die on me, Sara, I promise.”

After saying that, she had disappeared past the doors leading to the operating room.

That was well over three hours ago, and now his baby girl was quietly crying, while holding her head in her hands and staring at the floor.

Felicity was sitting next to her, soothingly rubbing a hand up and down her back, but it didn't really look like it was soothing her at all.

“Dad!” Laurel said as soon as she spotted him, rushing down the corridor followed by Tommy. “What happened? How is she?”

Quentin jerked his head in Sara’s direction, and Laurel immediately kneeled in front of her, wrapping her arms around her little sister and trying to contain her own tears when the blonde started sobbing against her shoulder.

That's how Saracon and Lourdes found them when they arrived together about a minute later.

“Sara?” Lourdes asked crying, assuming the worst and almost falling when her knees gave out; if it wasn't for her son who caught her on time.

Laurel stood up and took a step back, letting her husband comfort her, while her sister stood up, too, to face Nyssa’s mother.

“Is—is she—” The older woman couldn't bring herself to finish her question, and sighed relieved when the blonde shook her head. She opened her arms when Sara walked to her, holding the sobbing woman and rubbing her back while they cried together.

Tommy motioned for Saracon to join him, and he immediately hugged his older brother, letting the man cry, too.

“It's bad. I'm s-so sorry.” Sara mumbled, crying quietly again.

“Sh, honey, it’s alright.” Lourdes whispered, rubbing her back. “It’s not your fault.”

“Yes, it is. I'm—I’m supposed t-to protect her, and I... failed.”

“No, Sara, listen to me: you're her wife, not her bodyguard.” Lourdes whispered. “Nyssa is a big girl and she can protect herself. Better than most of us, actually.”

“I know, but—”

“She’s a Raatko.” The older woman said with a sad smile, pulling back to look into the blonde’s eyes. “We fight back. We don't die that easily.”

The woman’s last statement made Sara smile sadly and nod. She opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of the doors opening had everyone looking in that direction, including her.

Dr. Colt stepped out in full—blood stained—scrubs now, frowning confused at the presence of all the new people.

“It's alright, they're all family.”

“Um, and are they all aware of the circumstances of—”

“Julia, they know everything.” The blonde interrupted her, getting impatient.

“Alright.” The doctor said. She stepped closer to Sara, noticing how she was tightly gripping the other woman’s hand. “Are you Nyssa’s mother?”

“Yes.” Lourdes responded.

“Sorry we have to meet under such unpleasant circumstances.” She extended her hand for the woman to shake. “Dr. Julia Colt, I just performed an impeccably beautiful and successful surgery on your daughter.”

Sara choked on a renewed sob, covering her lips with her hand as she chuckled briefly in relief.

Julia looked at her and started explaining. “The sword pierced her spleen, there was a lot of internal damage we had to repair, that's why it took almost three hours. She lost a considerable amount of blood, so a blood transfusion was necessary, too.” She looked around at the group and said, “if anyone is feeling generous and wants to donate blood, Starling General will greatly appreciate it, and you'll get a cookie.”

The two young men immediately nodded enthusiastically, making her smile, pleased with their disposition.

“Can we see her?” Lourdes asked nervously.

“We have her under observation in the recovery room while the effects of the anesthesia wear off. As soon as the doctors perform some routine checks on her, she’ll be assigned to a private room in one of the top floors. Once she’s there, I will let you know and you can go see her, but she needs to rest.”

“When did I sign for all of that?” Sara asked frowning in confusion. “I mean the room. Not that I wouldn't, but I know the top floors rooms are the really nice ones, and I don't remember signing for that.”

“You didn't.” Julia winked at her. “It's one of the benefits of being Dr. Julia Colt. I wrote the genetics book that poor kid you threatened before used while he was still in med school when I was twenty-three years old. The least they can do is assign my patient to a nice room.”

“Thank you so much, Dr. Colt.” Nyssa's mother said, shaking her hand again.

The woman shook her hand and smiled, nodding politely and looking at Sara as soon as Lourdes went to hug one of the guys.

“Sara, can I have a word with you?” Julia asked leaning forward and lowering her voice. “In private?”

“What's going on? Is there something wrong? Is Nyssa gonna be okay?”

“Nyssa is going to be perfectly fine,” the doctor reassured her smiling, “but there’s something you should have told me before, and since you didn't, I don't think you understand what could have happened if I didn't notice when I did.”

“I know she could’ve died, why do you think I'm a fucking mess?” The blonde asked, frowning in confusion.

Dr. Colt frowned, too. “I'm not talking about that.”

“Then what are you talking about?”

Julia looked around the partially crowded waiting room and, since she didn't know what Sara and Nyssa had decided yet, she jerked her head in the corridor’s direction, indicating for the blonde to follow her.

Once they were out of earshot, she folded her arms and stared at the confused blonde. “You should have said something. You know how dangerous that could've been? Luckily, I noticed when they handed me her blood work before the procedure.” She said in a low voice.

“Julia, you gotta help me out here.” Sara said shaking her head. “What the hell are you talking about?”

The doctor sighed and shook her head already feeling her patience starting to slip away. “Look, Sara, I totally respect and understand if you and Nyssa are waiting to tell people, but you should have told me. She could have lost it just with the anesthesia.”

“I **literally** have no idea what you're talking about.”

Julia frowned and tilted her head to the side “The baby.”

“What baby?”

“I know you warned me about your weird sense of humor, but this isn't funny.” Dr. Colt said shaking her head. “You should’ve let me know Nyssa is pregnant.” She continued. “The fact that she still is after the blood loss and surgery truly is a miracle.”

“I'm sorry,” the blonde said holding up her hand, “she’s what?”

“Pregnant.” The doctor stated again and frowned at the woman’s shocked expression. “Wait, you didn't know?” She gasped and winced, cursing under her breath. “Oh, shit.”

“There has to be a mistake.” Sara shook her head. “She can't be pregnant.”

“Fuck.” Julia closed her eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry. There’s no mistake, Sara.”

“Can't the blood work be just... wrong?”

“No. They handed me the results before the procedure so I called for an ultrasound and confirmed it myself.”

“It can't be, we didn't...” the blonde trailed off, frowning and closing her eyes.

“I don't know what happened that you are obviously unaware of, but Nyssa is one hundred percent pregnant.”

“Unaware of?” Sara asked confused. “Oh, you think Nyssa cheated on me? With a guy?” Then started laughing at the thought.

“Well, as far as I know, you need a man to get a woman pregnant. Either that or she recurred to some other method without consulting you. The end result would be the same, anyway: she’s pregnant.”

The blonde’s laughter stopped abruptly after hearing that and she looked at the doctor with a frown on her face. “Some other method.” She repeated to herself. “Wait, how far along do you think she is?”

“Based on her hormone levels and what I could discern from the sonogram I would say between four and six weeks.”

“Holy shit.”

“What?”

“Holy fucking shit.”

“What’s going on?”

“I…” she trailed off frowning at the floor. “I need to go check on something.” She looked at Julia again and asked, “how long do you think I have before she wakes up and we can see her?”

“Thirty, forty minutes…?”

“Okay, don't let anyone in before I'm back.”

“Sara, where are you going? Are you okay? I know this is a lot to take in and deal with, but your family is here, you're not alone.”

“No, you don't understand.” She shook her head. “Nyssa doesn't know either.”

“What?”

“She didn't cheat, and she also doesn't know she’s pregnant. Please, don't tell her before I get back, okay? I need to go check on something, but I'll be back before she wakes up, I swear.”

“Sara, wait!” Dr. Colt shouted, but it was already too late.

She saw her borrow a set of keys from the man she recognized as Oliver Queen, along with his helmet, and literally run out of the waiting room, leaving a very confused group of people behind.

 

* * *

 

“Is she up yet?” Sara asked rushing back and looking around the waiting room. “What's with all the cops?”

Felicity stood up and moved to her side, grabbing her arm and dragging her a few feet away before the cops spotted her. “Listen up: the four of us were heading to the car to go to Verdant when ‘a gang’ of four attacked us. You and Nyssa tried to protect us and she got stabbed. The Green Arrow took care of the gang. Okay?”

“Cool.” Sara nodded once. “Basically what happened with a different ending.”

“Exactly.”

“Any word on Nyssa?”

“They're moving her up right now. Julia said she’ll let us know when we can go up. She’s with her.”

“Is she catching her up, too? They're not gonna let me see her before they do.” Sara said jerking her head at the cops.

“No, they are not.” Felicity agreed with her. “However, Nyssa wasn't around for the ending, so her story will be just like ours.”

“And the fire?” The former assassin asked in a whisper.

“We don't know anything about that.”

“Gotcha.”

“Mrs. Lance?” A police officer approached her. “I need you to come with me to the station for questioning.”

“I'm not going anywhere.”

“I'm afraid that's not up to you.” The young man insisted.

He moved as if to touch her arm to escort her, but the blonde warned him through gritted teeth. “That's a quick way to lose that hand.”

Luckily for both of them, Quentin overheard their exchange and immediately intervened. “Officer, her wife is the one who was stabbed and she didn’t have the chance to see her yet. She’s barely outta surgery. I'm sure you can understand her reaction. Sara wants to cooperate, but can you please ask her whatever you wanna ask her here instead of at the station?” He asked politely. “As a favor to me. I can guarantee you she won't leave the city. Hell, I'm sure she won't even leave the hospital.”

“Alright.” The man conceded, sighing loudly at the end.

“Thank you.” Quentin said patting the man’s shoulder.

The officer pointed to a secluded area of the waiting room and motioned for the blonde to follow him, which she did, but not without mumbling incoherently under her breath.

They both sat down, and as soon as they did, Laurel appeared at her sister's side.

“I'm sure there's no need for the DA to oversee this?” The man asked frowning as he looked up at her.

“Why don't you let the DA decide that?” The woman answered, folding her arms. “You can start whenever you’re ready, officer. I'm not here to interrupt or delay you.”

The man sighed and tiredly shook his head, taking a small notebook and a pen from his pocket. “Alright, Mrs. Lance, where were you the night of June 26th, and 9:45 p.m.?”

“Why don't you say ‘last night’, weirdo?” Sara asked back, getting nudged by her sister.

“Please answer the question.”

The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed. “Either wrapping up dinner, or walking to my car to drive to Verdant.”

“Were you alone?”

“You already know I wasn't.” She pointed out incredulously. “What the fuck would I be doing here if I was?”

“I have to ask you these questions, Mrs. Lance, it's protocol.”

“Okay, I'm gonna help you out here, ‘cause I really need this shit to be over so I can go see my wife.” She said when she spotted Dr. Colt walking out of the elevator. “I was at dinner with Felicity Smoak, Dr. Julia Colt and my wife, Nyssa Raatko. We decided to go to Verdant for drinks, and as we were headed to our car, we got jumped by a gang or something. There were four of them and they were armed—”

“With what kind of weapons?” The officer interrupted her.

“Guns and some swords. If you wanna look at that, you can ask for the one they removed from my wife’s side. Now shut up.” she snapped at him getting ever more impatient. “Nyssa and I tried to protect Felicity and Julia when they attacked us ‘cause we both are trained in martial arts. We held our own until Nyssa got stabbed, then I don't know what happened cause I lost it. Only thing I know is that the Green Arrow showed up and got those freaks outta our backs.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“The gang members, they're all dead, Mrs. Lance. But the report said that there were three bodies found, not four.”

“That's cause one of ‘em ran away in the middle of it. As for the bodies, they almost killed my wife, so all I have to say to that is: good.”

Laurel discreetly nudged her back again, but her sister ignored her and held her posture.

“Did any of you start the fire?”

“What fire?”

“One of the parked cars caught on fire, Mrs. Lance.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” She said frowning. “Wait, was it my car? ‘Cause if it was I'm gonna be even more pissed.”

“Which one is your car?” The officer asked frowning and taking notes.

“The gray Jaguar.”

“Can you be more specific?”

“How many fucking Jaguars could there be around?” She snapped again and then specified. “The Storm Gray 2016 Jaguar XF.”

The police officer glared at her, then remembered she was a Lance and it was in no one’s best interest to mess with the Captain’s daughter **and** the DA’s younger sister. “That was not the one that caught on fire.”

“Thank you. Is that all? ‘Cause the last time I saw my wife she was bleeding out in front of me, so I would like to go see her now.”

“Yes, that would be all, thank you. I believe your wife was questioned already, so you are free to go see her while we talk to Mrs. Smoak and Dr. Colt.”

Sara nodded shortly and stood up, absentmindedly checking the inside pocket of her leather jacket.

“Room 2103.” Julia said with a smile, when the blonde approached her.

“Mrs. Lance, I'm sorry, but you can't talk to Dr. Colt right now.” One of the officers, a different one, tried to stop her.

“She is Nyssa’s doctor, I need to ask her something about her condition.” Sara said, glaring at the older man.

“Can I supervise your conversation, then?”

“Do whatever the fuck you want!” She snapped at him and turned to address Dr. Colt again. “You didn't tell her, right?”

“No, of course not; I told you I wouldn't.” Julia shook her head. “Or anyone else for that matter, that's up to both of you.”

“Thanks.”

“You owe me an explanation, though.”

“Let me discuss it with her first to see what happened, okay?” She waited for Julia to nod and asked, “please, don't tell **anyone** about it.”

“Doctor-Patient confidentiality.”

Sara chuckled. “This isn't court.”

“Your sister is the DA; might as well be.” Dr. Colt shrugged with an easy smile. “Now go see the woman, she has been asking for you since she woke up.”

The blonde nodded and rushed to the elevator, getting inside and pushing the twenty-first floor button before the doors closed.

A few seconds later the doors reopened to a very different, quieter and spacious hallway. Sara looked around and smirked, shaking her head. She was able to spot the door to room 2103 right from where she was standing, and after a deep breath, she headed that way.

The only nurse currently at the nurse station followed her with her gaze, smiling politely at her when the blonde met her eyes; obviously already warned by Dr. Colt that she would be there soon.

She carefully opened the door and walked into a private waiting area that looked like the living room of a small, modern and nicely decorated apartment, which made her smirk again. Walking past a short corridor, she finally arrived to where Nyssa was resting.

The blonde couldn't help but smile when the other woman looked at her, smiling tiredly and whispered, “I was afraid you might end up in a holding cell at the police station.”

“Not gonna lie, I think I would have if it wasn't for Laurel and my dad.” Sara chuckled and moved closer to the bed, bending down to kiss the brunette’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got stabbed.” Nyssa giggled, wincing after doing so, immediately regretting it.

“You have any idea how much you scared me?” The blonde asked, moving her wife’s hand away from her side and examining the big bandage that covered the left part of her torso. She sighed and discretely moved her hand to Nyssa’s lower abdomen. “You can't keep doing this to me, Nyssa.”

The brunette placed her hand over her wife’s and sighed. “I guarantee you, habibti, I did not intend for this to happen.”

“I know.” Sara nodded and used her free hand to run her fingers through Nyssa’s hair.

“Are you alright? Dr. Colt informed me you were, but I need to hear it from you.”

The blonde chuckled and rested the side of her hips against Nyssa’s bed, using her thumb to softly rub her stomach. “I'm fine, babe.”

“Are you certain? You seem…” she paused, carefully observing the other woman. “Distracted.”

“You are in a hospital bed, after getting stabbed with a sword right in front of me, followed by three hours of surgery and a police interrogation.” Sara stated matter of factly. “I think I'm allowed to be distracted.”

Nyssa half smiled and arched one eyebrow. “You know what I meant, Sara.”

She smiled nodding and looked out the big window, before looking back at her wife. “I, um... kinda need to talk to you about something.”

“Why are you so nervous?” The brunette asked frowning. “It is making me nervous. I don't particularly enjoy the feeling.”

“I'm sorry.” She looked down at her hand covering Nyssa’s stomach and sighed. “I don't mean to make you nervous.”

“Then, please, tell me what is troubling you, beloved.”

“Okay.” Taking a deep breath, she searched her brain for a way to begin. “Remember how we got blackout drunk on your birthday?”

“I believe that question to be inefficient. Of course I **don't** remember, and neither do you, that is the whole point, is it not?”

Sara sighed and rolled her eyes. “Would you cooperate with me here, babe?”

“Alright, I shall do my best. In that case: I do remember not remembering.” Nyssa stated half smiling. “Is that better?”

“Weirdly, yes.” The blonde smiled back and continued. “Well, I think I figured out what we did.”

“All evidence around our home pointed to that. I do believe we managed to deduce that mystery already.”

“Other than having awesome sex, babe.” Sara said smiling. “Or actually, **whike**  having awesome sex.”

“Care to share that new information with me?”

The blonde looked into her wife’s eyes and gulped. “I think we got you pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Famke Janssen** as **[Lourdes](http://66.media.tumblr.com/4d861a249a1041fc2b8e59894c7998d5/tumblr_ocu5gvugss1vaovs2o1_540.png)**.
> 
>  **Charlie Weber** as **[Saracon](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a35302d49b5f0e92d753c43fe2d3b8a1/tumblr_oglw0cvz2k1vaovs2o1_540.png)** (Part 2 version).
> 
>  **Hayley Atwell** as **[Dr. Julia Colt](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e8496865f8ca0b0784d19cdfc331b721/tumblr_ogwa0fCDQU1vaovs2o2_r1_540.png)**.


	5. So… Surprise!

“I think we got you pregnant.”

Nyssa frowned in confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

Sara looked nervously back at her and repeated. “We got you pregnant.”

“That's impossible.” The brunette chuckled dismissively, but got serious and slightly nervous when she noticed her wife wasn't laughing. “Sara? That **is** impossible, isn't it?”

“Not really.” She winced apologetically.

“Let me see if I understand you correctly: are you attempting to convince me that I am pregnant?”

“Kinda.” She winced again. “And by ‘kinda’ I mean ‘definitely’.”

Nyssa tried to sit up, wincing in pain as she failed miserably. “Sara, how—” She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. “Let's pretend for second I am, indeed, pregnant—”

“You are.” The blonde interrupted her.

“Sara!” Her wife snapped at her. “This situation is stressful enough as it is!”

“Sorry, please, go on.”

“Thank you.” The brunette huffed frowning. “If I am…” she started, afraid to ask. “Whose is it?”

Sara smiled and nodded shortly. “Well, obviously yours—”

“Obviously.” Nyssa interrupted her. “I meant the other half. Hold on.” She closed her eyes again and rubbed her temple. “Please, tell me we did not drunkenly invite anyone into our bed.”

The blonde chuckled and shook her head. “Babe, like we would let **anyone** touch the other? Drunk or not, that would **never** happen; and if it did, we would have a dead body to deal with in the morning.”

“True.” Her wife agreed nodding. “Then whose—”

“Mine.” This time it was Sara the one to interrupt.

Nyssa frowned, then shook her head and stared at her wife as if she was completely crazy. “I am serious, Sara. This is no joking matter, I would very much like to know whose child am I apparently carrying.”

“Mine.”

“Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, I fail to see the humorous part of it.”

Sara sighed and smiled. “No.”

“Do you have a reasonable explanation, then?”

“Will you let me explain? ‘Cause you haven't been cooperating with me there.”

Nyssa rolled her eyes and sighed, still convinced this was some kind of misunderstanding and ready to say something back; but then she noticed the constant caress of her wife’s thumb, and something in the gesture, along with Sara’s soft smile, told her she needed to listen. Nodding silently, she took a deep, calming breath and prepared herself for what was to come.

“Haven't you been complaining about the stress of the gala not only making you nauseous, but also mess with you cycle?”

“Yes, I have been meaning to see a professional about that particular issue.” She answered carefully, remembering she was now over three weeks late.

“And haven't you been nauseous and even puking on and off even **after** the gala?”

“Yes.”

“Well, that wasn't stress.” Sara pointed out smiling. “That's morning sickness.” She moved her hand away from her wife’s stomach to retrieve something from the inside pocket of her jacket. Pulling out a small metal case, she held it up for her wife to see.

“SMOAK Technologies?” Nyssa asked frowning after reading the engraving. “That is not the name…” She trailed off, recognizing Sara’s confident smirk, and finally realizing, “that is not from our current time period.”

“Nope.” The blonde said grinning. “This was a gift from 2026 Felicity.”

“2026 Felicity?”

“Yes. It's a long story, but she gave me this. Only, now, I realize she didn't mean ‘me’ when she said ‘you’; she meant ‘us’, as in you and I.”

“Beloved, I am doing my best to follow your train of thought, but it is getting increasingly difficult.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Sara nodded. “You're right.” She opened the case, displaying the contents for her wife to see. “I can explain you how this works later, but see these?” She asked, pointing at a row of four small identical parts, and an empty slot right at the end of the row.

“There’s obviously one missing.”

“Exactly. When she gave it to me, there were five of them.” She smiled. “These are a ‘one use only’ kinda thing. Think of it as…” she pursed her lips, “well, ironically, condoms. Once you use it, you gotta throw it out.”

“I would appreciate if you explained to me the actual purpose of that device, instead of what obviously are detailed specifics about only one of the parts.”

“Jeez, pregnant Nyssa sure lacks patience.”

“Sara.” The brunette warned her through gritted teeth, but instead of intimidating her, it made the blonde smile.

“You put this whole thing together and anyone—well, not **anyone** , anyone. Anyone with humanoid DNA, can get you pregnant.”

“Humanoid DNA?”

“Yeah.”

“Why not say ‘any human’?”

“Well, some aliens have humanoid DNA, it would work for them, too.”

“Aliens? Like Kryptonians or Daxamites? I have heard some stories from Mr. Ramón.”

“Yeah, those are great examples of aliens with humanoid DNA.” Sara nodded. “With this, you could have a half Kryptonian baby. Now can I continue?” She waited for the brunette to nod and smiled. “It still needs to happen at the right time, you know? You still gotta be ovulating for it to work and… well, since it needs to reach the egg, there’s gotta be some kind of penetration. This one was designed specifically for us, so these…” she pointed to the row missing one item, “fit and adapt to my fingers.”

“Only your fingers?”

“Guess future Felicity knows about the stabbing.” The blonde shrugged and closed the case, placing it back in her pocket. “Right now, in 2017, this is barely a half-drunken idea written on a napkin, so we can't really tell anyone how it happened; at least for a few months.”

After several minutes of complete silence Nyssa held her hand up and closed her eyes. “Just to be clear, I am not having a half Kryptonian baby, am I?”

“No, you're having a half Sara Lance baby, and that's the best kind.”

The brunette chuckled and looked up at her wife, then it hit her. “Oh, dear Lord. Sara, what if anything happened when I got stabbed? What if something is wrong? I lost a considerable amount of blood. What if—”

“Nyssa.” The blonde interrupted her half smiling. “We wouldn't be having this conversation if that was the case.”

“Oh.” She frowned and nodded. “Of course.”

“Are you alright?” Sara asked cautiously.

“I am pregnant?” Her wife asked, the hint of a smile starting to appear on her slightly pale lips.

“Yeah. So… Surprise!”

“With your baby?”

“With my awesome baby.”

Nyssa reached for her wife’s hand and pulled down, gently forcing the woman to bend down closer to her. Once she did, she wrapped one arm around her neck and kissed her deeply, grinning into the kiss and making the blonde grin, too.

“I love you.” She whispered against Sara’s lips as a few tears escaped her eyes.

“I love you, too.” The blonde whispered back, leaving a soft kiss on her lips. “So, you're happy about it? Not mad?”

“How could I be mad?” Nyssa asked frowning, looking into the other woman’s eyes and running her fingers through her hair. “The best things that ever happened to me were entirely accidental.” She smiled and kissed her softly one more time. “Why would this be any different?”

Sara chuckled and shrugged. “Well, if we’re entirely honest, it was a drunken accident. People tend to regret those.”

The brunette pulled back and looked into her wife’s teary eyes. “I would never regret this. It was the best birthday present you could ever give me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

The blonde leaned down to kiss her now crying wife again, but they were rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. “Julia is the only one who knows you're pregnant, no one else. And she doesn't know it's mine. We’ll come up with something later.” She said hurriedly wiping away her tears, waiting for her wife to nod and do the same before turning her head in the opposite direction and shouting. “Come in.”

They heard the door open and close, and a few seconds later Lourdes was standing a few feet away from the bed, smiling and wiping her tears as she looked at her daughter. “I'm sorry if I'm interrupting.”

“Not at all, mother.”

Sara took a step back and nodded for the woman to come closer. She moved away and took a seat in the comfortable looking armchair that was relatively close to the bed, trying to give them some kind of privacy, but not willing to leave her wife’s side yet.

“How are you feeling?” Lourdes asked quietly, taking her daughter’s hand in hers and moving a strand of hair away from her forehead before bending down to kiss her there.

“Alive.” Nyssa responded smiling. “And judging by everything Dr. Colt told me, I cannot complain.”

“Do you need anything?”

“No, mama, thank you.” She said absentmindedly, and noticed her mother gasp before grinning, as she started silently crying again. “What's the matter? I can assure you, I shall be alright in no time.”

“No, it's not that, dear.” Lourdes shook her head and held her daughter’s hand in both her own. “The last time I heard you call me that, aside from the night we got reunited, you were nine years old.”

Nyssa frowned, not really registering what her mother was talking about at first, but then realized what it was and smiled. “I apologize for not doing it sooner. I was unaware it held such importance to you.”

“No, I understand.” The woman shook her head and used the back of her hand to wipe her tears. “I knew it would happen eventually, when you felt comfortable enough.” She felt her daughter softly squeeze her hand, and she immediately squeezed back before looking at Sara. “When was the last time you slept?”

“I look that bad, huh?” The blonde asked back, smirking.

Her question made Lourdes chuckle and Nyssa smile. “Not bad, per se.” The older woman explained. “But I do think you need a shower and at least a couple of hours of sleep. I can stay here with Nyssa if you—”

“I don't mean to be rude and ungrateful, but I'm not going anywhere.”

“There's blood in your hair.” Nyssa pointed out. “Do you even know whose is it?”

“Oh, I know, alright.” She said clenching her jaw.

Dr. Colt entered the room then, not giving anyone the chance to ask. “This very fine gentleman said he’s your brother.” She stated, looking at Nyssa and pointing at Saracon, who was standing next to her. “Is he?”

“Yes.” The brunette said laughing briefly and wincing in pain again.

“Okay, you can see her, then.” She nodded, looking at the pad she had in her hands and scribbling something down. After a few moments, she ripped the corner of the piece of paper where she was writing on before and handed it to the young man. “This is in case you have questions later; like… if I'm single or when will I have some free time.”

Saracon frowned confused, staring at the numbers the woman had scribbled down.

“She’s hitting on you, man.” Sara explained chuckling.

He kept frowning as he looked at her, folding the piece of paper and shoving it into his front pocket. “She’s not hitting on me, Sara.”

“I have to agree with Sara, she is definitely hitting on you.” Dr. Colt said referring to herself in the third person, not being able to hide her smile, while checking the half empty serum bag and opening a sealed syringe.

Nyssa laughed again, which made her wince and groan. “Will all of you stop making me laugh? The fact that I can handle pain does not imply that I wish to.”

“Sorry.” Both Sara and Julia mumbled at the same time.

“Are you feeling some discomfort?” The doctor asked, opening a vial that later went into the syringe.

“Yes.”

“Is it because of the wound or because I'm hitting on your brother?” She kept asking, making everyone laugh again.

“To be honest, both.” The brunette said, smiling at her blushing brother.

Dr. Colt emptied the contents of the syringe into the serum bag and moved to the other side of the bed to check on Nyssa’s bandages. She nodded to herself, satisfied with her work, and looked at Sara. “Will you be staying with her tonight?”

“Yes.”

“You’re a sanitary abomination right now. I cannot allow you anywhere near her like that.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“There’s a full shower in there you can use.” Dr. Colt observed, pointing to a closed door. “Can anyone bring you clean clothes?”

“I can go to your place and bring you both whatever you need.” Saracon offered politely.

“Sure!” The blonde smirked, looking at the man and arching one eyebrow. “I'm sure you'll feel super comfortable going through your sister's underwear.”

“Maybe not.”

“Ask your other sister to go with you, Thea should have zero issues going through our underwear.”

 

* * *

 

Sara tip-toed to the door when she heard the soft knock. Making sure the towel was securely fastened around her body, she carefully pulled it open, finding a smirking Thea on the other side. She rolled her eyes and pulled the young woman into the room by the sleeve of her jacket, placing her index finger over her lips, signaling her to be quiet.

“How is she?” Thea asked, handing Sara the duffel bag she brought with her.

The blonde placed the bag on the couch and started carefully going through it. “Finally asleep.” She found a pair of her own underwear and pulled it out. “Thank you for doing this.”

“No need to.” The young woman said dismissively, taking a seat in the armchair. “You okay?”

“Sure.” Sara said, finding a pair of black sweatpants and a white v-neck t-shirt and pulling them out, too.

“Sara.”

“Mm?” She asked distractedly, then continued in a whisper, only half trying to change the subject. “You don't mind if I change here, right? Nyssa is a super light sleeper and I don't wanna risk waking her up.”

“No, that's fine, go ahead.” Thea said smiling. “As much as I enjoy annoying you, we both know I'm not into chicks, so I won't stare at your boobs or anything.”

Sara smirked and pulled her underwear up her legs, still with the towel wrapped around her body.

“Do you need anything?” Thea asked, still whispering. “I know you're not okay, Sara.”

The blonde quickly clasped her bra after losing the towel and sighed, looking at her friend. “I'm not okay, but I will be. I think I'm still in shock; haven't had time to relax long enough to think about what happened and what I did, you know?”

The younger woman nodded her understanding and pursed her lips while apparently deep in thought. “If it helps at all, I would've done the exact same thing. I actually did put two arrows into that guy’s chest.” She said after a few seconds of silence.

Sara shrugged again, pulling her pants up her legs this time. “Dunno, Speedy, what I felt…” She stood up straighter, resting her hands on her hips. “It's been a long time since I felt that pull, you know?” She saw her friend nod. “The way I killed that guy... I have been able to control it for a long time now, but tonight…” she closed her eyes and shook her head. “Tonight it was Nyssa, and I just lost it.”

“No one blames you.”

“I know.” The blonde nodded, finally putting on the shirt. “But I still need to find peace with what I did.”

“Do I need to quote your wife? Pretty sure you're familiar with her teachings from your League days.”

“That won't be necessary, I remember.”

Thea stood up and placed one hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “If you need help finding peace with what you had to do, just look at that amazing woman, unfairly lying in a hospital bed after almost bleeding to death in front of all of us and enduring three hours of surgery. You did it to protect your family; if you hadn't, they would still be a threat. Don't let what happened be a weight on your shoulders, ‘cause I sure as hell won't let it be a weight on mine.”

Sara frowned, thinking about Thea’s words. “When did you become so wise?”

“The day Nyssa took over my training.” The younger woman responded smiling. “She’s more than my trainer and my mentor, Sara. She is teaching me how to be a woman. She’s doing what my mother couldn't.”

“You're a good woman, Thea.”

“I'm surrounded by good, strong women.” She said smiling. “About damn time I became one, too.” And following that statement, she walked to the door. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she looked at Sara one more time over her shoulder. “You did what you had to. No more, no less. I’ll tell everyone to go home and get some sleep. I suggest you do the same. Good night.”

“Night, Speedy.” The blonde smiled back. “Thank you.”

With a short, smiling nod, the young woman opened the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts and her sleeping wife.

 

* * *

 

“Hey.” Dr. Colt whispered as she carefully opened the door to Nyssa’s unusually quiet room.

She found Sara lying on the couch with her feet propped up on the arm rest and reading a book.

The blonde silently motioned for her to come in, at the same time she closed her book and sat up straighter. “She’s sleeping, but I can wake her up if you need to check on her.”

“That won't be necessary, I'm not here as her doctor.” The woman explained smiling at taking a seat in the armchair. “How are the doctors here treating her?”

“Good enough.” Sara shrugged. “They say she might be able to go home in a day or two.”

“Good, I'm glad she’s doing such good progress.” Julia said smiling, then let out a long sigh. “Sara, can we talk?”

“Aren't we talking?” When she saw the other woman frustratedly sigh again while crossing her legs, she nodded shortly. “I'm sorry. Yes, we can talk.”

“I have a lot of questions.”

“I'll do my best to answer them, but I can't guarantee you'll like the answers you'll get.” She said honestly. “Are you sure you still wanna talk?”

“How about I just ask and you answer my questions as honestly as possible?” The doctor suggested. “If there’s something you can't discuss with me, you just tell me that and I swear I won't push, but I need some answers.”

“I owe you as much.” Sara nodded again and motioned with her hand for the woman to begin. “Ask away.”

“Who are you?”

“Sara Lance. Born December 25th, 1987. Daughter of Quentin and Dinah Lance.  Younger sister to Dinah Laurel Lance, Star City’s DA. Married to Nyssa Raatko since September 2nd, 2016. Three time Mario Kart Champion, we hold a monthly tournament.”

“Alright.” Julia nodded shortly, snorting at her last statement. “Can you give me the other version of who you are?”

“Yes, but you might not like it and I might have to kill you if you tell anyone.”

“What I like or don't is irrelevant at this point. And I'm in no rush to die.”

Taking a deep breath, the blonde pursed her lips and rested her elbows on her knees, folding her hands as she leaned forward, looking into the other woman’s eyes. “Ta-er al-Asfer, former high-rank member of the League of Assassins, beloved to the Heir to the Demon. After deserting the League, I was Starling City’s vigilante the Canary. Then back to the League and Nyssa once more, only to get killed and resurrected, before becoming the White Canary & Captain Sara Lance simultaneously, leading the Legends through time and space trying to save history on the Waverider.”

“The what?”

“If you don't know what that is, then you're better off that way.”

“League of Assassins?”

“Yes.”

“You mean that actually exists?”

“Why don't you ask daddy Doll Man? He might know a thing or two about weird stuff.”

“Touché. I'd rather not, I obviously have daddy issues.” Julia half smiled as she looked back at the woman. “Are you dangerous?”

“You mean in general?”

“Yes.” Dr. Colt nodded.

“No.”

“ **Were** you dangerous?”

“Very.”

“Will you hurt me?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Can I trust you?”

“Yes. Nyssa and I protected you and Felicity the other night, didn't we?”

“Yes, you both did; which brings me to my next question: where did you learn how to fight like that? And what was that weapon you used?”

“I was trained in several combat disciplines by the League of Assassins. My weapon of choice is the bō staff, not lethal, but still dangerous if you know how to use it.”

“Are you always armed?”

“No.”

“No?” Julia asked, actually surprised by her answer.

“No, not always. I've been trained to improvise when unarmed. I can be lethal with my bare hands if needed.”

“Bloody hell.”

“That's not a question.” Sara pointed out smirking, making the other woman chuckle. “Are you scared yet?”

“Not really.”

“Well, do you have any more questions?”

She pursed her lips and frowned, thinking what to ask next. “Can you tell me some things about Nyssa? I couldn't help but notice the amount of scars she has and I'm truly concerned.”

“I can, but I think it would be better if you asked her yourself, don't you?” The blonde smiled. “Give her the chance to tell you her story.”

Nodding, Julia smiled back. “I will, when she gets better. In the meantime: I shouldn't be afraid of her, should I?”

“No, Julia, she’s good people.”

 

* * *

 

“Jesus, Nyssa!” Sara said rushing to her wife’s side. “Couldn't you wait two more minutes? I was just peeing!”

“Obviously, I could no.” The brunette answered matter of factly. She allowed her wife to pull her linen pants up the rest of the way and continued. “I have been in that bed for a week. I find myself more than eager to go home.”

“You still have to be careful.” The blonde pointed out arching one eyebrow. “You can't do everything by yourself like you used to.”

“Need I remind you I have endured worse than this?”

Her question only got her a serious glare from the other woman, who decided to remain silent as she helped her wife get dressed to leave the hospital.

“Am I going to get the famous Lance silent treatment?” Nyssa asked half smirking once she was fully dressed and ready to go. “It has been a while since I earned myself one of those.”

Sara slung the strap of their bag over her shoulder and across her chest, and half smiled at the question. “No, but if you're not gonna be careful for me, do it for our—”

“You guys ready?” Thea asked walking into the room, interrupting them. “Roy is already waiting at the car to drive you home.”

“Did you give him my message?” The blonde asked, carefully wrapping one arm around her wife’s waist, since she refused the wheelchair the doctors suggested earlier that day.

“Yes.” The younger woman nodded. “He knows you'll break all of his limbs if he does anything to your precious car.”

Nyssa chuckled and placed her arm over the blonde’s shoulder, wrapping her other one around her own midsection after laughing. “That doesn't sound fair, he is doing us a favor, beloved.”

“Still needs to respect my property.” She shrugged as they waited for the elevator.

“You're so weird, Sara.” Thea said smirking. “He’s not gonna do anything to your car, relax.”

They got into the elevator when it finally arrived, and after a couple more minutes they were out the doors, looking at the car waiting for them.

Sara moved to open the passenger door, helping her wife get inside and carefully closing the door after her. Soon, both herself and Thea climbed into the back seat and Roy finally took off.

“How are you feeling?” He asked after a few silent minutes, looking briefly at the brunette woman sitting next to him.

“Considerably better.” Nyssa responded smiling. “Thank you for doing this.”

“No problem.” He smiled and shrugged. “Thank you for trusting me. At least I get to feel useful. I hated not being able to do anything to help you, you know?”

“I know, but there was nothing anyone could do, Roy.” The brunette said smiling softly, deciding to use his name and succeeding in making him feel more comfortable by doing so. “I needed time to heal.”

“Still do, by the way.” Sara added from the back seat. “Once we get home you have to rest.”

“I am aware, beloved.”

“I have witnesses here, Nyssa. I know you better than that.”

“I shall do my best to remain as still as humanly possible for as long as necessary until I achieve a full recovery.” The brunette said, trying to hide her smirk. “Is that better, habibti?”

The blonde scoffed and leaned back on her seat, folding her arms and mumbling. “Smartass.”

Roy smirked and glanced at Nyssa again. “Does it hurt?”

“Pain and I have come to an understanding over two decades ago.” The woman responded quietly.

“I know, I know. But it's gotta be at least annoying, right?”

“I often find myself under annoying circumstances, so I believe you could say I am quite used to them.”

“You talking about me?” Sara asked, faking a hurt expression.

“Of course not.” Nyssa said smiling. “I would never imply you are annoying.”

“No, you would just say it.”

“Precisely.”

Roy smirked again, slowing down after a few more minutes and finally coming to a stop in front of the women’s building. He looked back in the rearview mirror and parallel parked the car almost expertly, eliciting a grin from his girlfriend. “And you thought he was gonna do something to your stupid car. He’s a better driver than you are!”

The blonde scoffed again and rolled her eyes. “In your dreams, Queen.” She opened the back door and rushed to open Nyssa’s, carefully helping her out of the car.

Roy and Thea got out of the car, too, the young man carrying the big bag and locking the car, pocketing the keys as they escorted both women inside the building.

Sara leaned closer and kissed her wife’s cheek once they were in the elevator, waiting for it to reach their floor. “You look tired.” She said softly, nuzzling the woman’s shoulder.

“I am,” her wife admitted, “but I intend to do good on my promise and rest.”

The elevator stopped and both of them got out, followed by their two younger friends. Thea helped Nyssa walk to the door to their apartment while Sara searched her pockets for her keys.

Once she found them, she opened the door and stepped inside, turning on the lights, since the blinds were shut.

Her shocked gasp drew everyone’s attention, and Nyssa tried to free herself from Thea’s hold to be able to see what was going on, but the young woman held her back.

“Stay here.” The blonde instructed in a whisper, looking at Thea. “No matter what, you keep her safe.”

“Sara, what is—” Her wife tried to ask, but was silenced by a glare. Thea pursed her lips and nodded silently, taking a step back and pulling Nyssa with her.

“Roy, leave the bag, come with me.” She said jerking her head, and the man did what he was instructed without questioning.

They walked inside the trashed apartment and carefully looked around. Every piece of furniture was either tipped over, misplaced or broken; every cabinet and drawer open, all of them half emptied without a single care. There was broken glass lying everywhere on the floor, and half the books had been removed from the massive bookcase and were lying around all over the place.

Roy carefully moved to the kitchen area, the sound of his boots stepping over broken glass disturbing the otherwise completely silent room. “Clear.” He whispered after checking behind the island, and Sara nodded at him.

She moved quietly to the bathroom door, pushing it open the rest of the way and quickly turning on the lights. The young man quickly joined her, in case she needed help, but it turned out to be unnecessary; it was empty, too. “Clear.” She repeated after checking every corner.

Turning around, she looked up at the bedroom; Roy followed her gaze and nodded, handing her one of the kitchen knives he had taken before. The blonde pointed at him, then at the stairs; then she pointed at herself and the railing.

Understanding her instruction, the young man turned on the lights from downstairs and started carefully walking up the stairs. He watched from the corner of his eye the way Sara climbed on top of the kitchen island, ran and jumped off a wooden column, allowing her to hang from the railing before quickly regaining her balance and jumping over it, landing in the bedroom at the same time he reached the top of the stairs.

The bedroom was definitely in no better state than the rest of the apartment.

They looked at each other and she nodded at the askew bed. Roy nodded once and quickly looked under it. “Clear.”

“What the fuck?” Sara asked under her breath, heading to the upstairs bathroom and doing the same quick but detailed scan she did downstairs. “Clear.” She finally announced, walking back into the bedroom. “Go get them.”

Roy nodded, still frowning worriedly, and walked down the stairs to tell Thea and Nyssa it was safe to go inside. The blonde looked around their bedroom, noticing how the bed and dresser were at a weird angle. All drawers were open, all of their clothes were pulled out and thrown around the room. Even the paintings were removed from the walls.

Nothing seemed to be missing, though, and they had many valuables—and even a considerable amount of cash—that could've easily been stolen if that had been the intention.

“Sara?” Nyssa asked unable to keep the worry out of her voice. “Are you alright?”

Sara sighed and walked down the stairs, looking at her worried wife and nodding before standing impossibly close in front of her. “I'm fine, babe.” She said softly, wrapping one arm around Nyssa’s waist and cupping her cheek with her other hand, before kissing her softly.

“What happened here?”

“I don't know.” The blonde said honestly, shaking her head. “Nothing was stolen, not even the cash I always leave lying around that you keep telling me not to.”

The brunette smiled softly at her wife’s attempt at humor. “Do you believe—”

“That they were looking for something?” Sara asked and answered her own question. “Yes.”

“Are you certain there is nothing missing?”

“A book, maybe?” Thea suggested, picking up a few books from the floor. “You have a lot of books.”

“None of these books would be of any interest to anyone capable of doing this.” Nyssa said frowning. “This is merely literature. All dangerous ones had been destroyed, and the rest of them I have stored elsewhere.”

“No, they were looking for something way smaller.” Roy observed absentmindedly as he walked to the kitchen again. “Why else open these small drawers and go through these tiny jars?”

Nyssa pursed her lips, considering his observation. “He is right.”

“Something that could've been hidden.” Sara added, taking a step back and explaining. “They emptied our drawers, all our clothes were pulled out.”

“Sara.” Her wife gasped calling her name in a tone that told the blonde everything she needed to know.

Looking into the brunette’s eyes, a knot formed in her stomach and all blood rushed from her face, making her even more pale and looking more scared than Nyssa had ever seen her before. “We need to get out of here.” She said, patting the inside pocket of her leather jacket and seeing her wife nod while placing a hand over her stomach.

“What’s going on?” Thea asked nervously.

“Do you know what they want?”

“Yes.” Sara said seriously.

Before Thea could ask, and she knew she was about to, Nyssa decided to intervene. “Thea, would you please help Sara pack more clothes for the both of us? We cannot stay here, it is not safe. We must leave as soon as possible.”

The young Queen nodded hearing her urgency and knowing better than to question her. Instead, she followed Sara as she ran upstairs, quickly helping the blonde pick their clothes off the floor and shoving them carelessly inside another duffel back and a carry on.

“Roy.” Nyssa called him quietly.

The man looked up at her and frowned when she motioned to the door. “I need your assistance.”

“Sure.” He said rushing to her side. “What do you need?”

“To go downstairs to the training room and retrieve our finest weapons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Famke Janssen** as **[Lourdes](http://66.media.tumblr.com/4d861a249a1041fc2b8e59894c7998d5/tumblr_ocu5gvugss1vaovs2o1_540.png)**.
> 
>  **Charlie Weber** as **[Saracon](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a35302d49b5f0e92d753c43fe2d3b8a1/tumblr_oglw0cvz2k1vaovs2o1_540.png)** (Part 2 version).
> 
>  **Hayley Atwell** as **[Dr. Julia Colt](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e8496865f8ca0b0784d19cdfc331b721/tumblr_ogwa0fCDQU1vaovs2o2_r1_540.png)**.


	6. Rat Nest in Human Size

 “Nyssa!” Sara shouted desperately, practically kicking open the door to the training room. She sighed in relief finding her wife there with Roy, gathering as many weapons as they could carry. “Thank God, you scared the crap out of me! What the hell are you doing?!”

“I apologize, beloved.” The brunette carefully placed a set of matching swords inside a wooden trunk and looked up at her wife. “There is no time to waste.”

“You just got outta the hospital.” Her wife pointed out angrily and moved to stop her from carrying any more weapons. “You can't even lift a sword right now.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Just…” Sara sighed tiredly and pointed to a bench. “Go sit down; Roy and I will finish packing our weapons.”

“I am perfectly capable—”

“ **Just fucking sit down!** ” She snapped at her wife, instantly regretting it. “I'm sorry, I just… I can't risk anything happening to you or—”

“I understand.” Nyssa interrupted her before the blonde said anything else in front of Roy. “I should have been more responsible with my health considering my current condition.”

“Yeah, that.” The blonde said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

“They’re not—Oh, good, you found them.” Thea rushed inside, walking to her boyfriend’s side and punching his arm. “You scared us!”

“Okay, first of all: ow!” The young man said rubbing his arm. “Nyssa asked for my help, what was I supposed to say? No?”

“You should've let us know where you were going instead of just disappearing on us!”

“Sorry.” He said, wincing and shrugging.

“Whatever.” She looked around and asked. “What were you doing, anyway?”

“Packing our weapons.” Sara explained, walking to the far wall where all the staffs were lined up. She ran her hand down the one in the middle and smiled fondly before picking it up. She glanced back at her wife, who immediately recognized its visible marks and smiled at her.

“Would you pack the broken one for me, habibti?” Nyssa asked with a smile. “I have been meaning to frame that one for the longest time.”

Sara chuckled and reached for one at the right end of the row. As soon as she touched it, it lost the precarious balance that was keeping it together and the top half fell into her hand. She grabbed the other half and moved to the trunk, carefully placing both parts inside. “Think this one will fit inside the trunk of the car?” She asked, holding the other one up.

“If it doesn't, we shall figure something out.” Her wife reassured her. “Take it”

The blonde nodded once and went to retrieve a few of Nyssa’s bows, knowing exactly which ones to pack without being told. Same with her quivers and arrows, making the other woman smile proudly. “I think that's it, right? You got the swords and all the other stuff already?”

“Yes.”

Nodding shortly, Sara closed and locked the trunk, lifting one end and jerking her head for Roy to do the same with the other. As soon as he did, she silently instructed her wife to leave the training room along with Thea. “Bags in the car already?” she asked walking behind both women.

“Yeah.” Thea nodded “Everything's ready.”

“Good.”

They waited for the elevator to arrive, and once it did, Thea carefully checked inside before letting everyone in. “Are you gonna tell us what's going on?” She asked carefully as it started taking them down.

“Eventually.” It was Nyssa who answered her question, using the tone she knew the young woman would recognize from their training sessions; the one that didn't leave room for questioning. It had the desired effect, since Thea only nodded and kept quiet.

They carefully and discretely packed everything into the trunk of the car; the blonde nodding satisfied with her car choice when she was able to close it without effort. She looked around, noticing Nyssa was already doing the same. “You think we’re clear?”

“I believe so.” Her wife said calmly. “It would be foolish to engage us in the light of day.”

“You want me to drive?” Roy asked leaning closer to them, and Sara nodded.

“Shotgun!” Thea shouted as soon as her boyfriend unlocked the car, running to claim her seat and leaving both former assassins alone in the process.

“Do you feel eyes on us right now?” Sara asked carefully when they were alone.

“No. Do you?”

“No.” Her wife agreed, holding the car door open for her. “Get in the car and let's get the hell out of here.”

Nyssa carefully got into the back seat, allowing her wife to help her. Once she was comfortable enough, the blonde closed the door and quickly moved to the other side, climbing into the car and sighing tiredly.

“Drive.” The brunette woman instructed, and Roy immediately complied.

“Where are we going?”

“We have not decided yet. Drive around aimlessly until we do, it shall be useful in case we are being followed.”

“Are we being followed?” Thea asked worriedly, turning around to look at her.

“Not for the time being, but stay alert.”

“What about my dad’s?” Sara asked, turning to look at her wife.

“We would instantly make him a target.”

“Guess your mom is outta the question, too, huh? Same as everyone else we know.”

“Precisely.”

“This sucks.”

“Very much so.”

“League safehouses are probably a bad idea, too.”

“We don't know who we are up against. That man, the other night, seemed to know too much about the League.”

Sara groaned and looked out her window as Roy drove closer and closer to the Glades. “There is one place we can go only you and I knew about.” She suggested, turning to look at her wife. “Well, I guess Ollie does, too, from what you guys told me, but it should be safe enough until we figure something out.”

“But…” The brunette started, frowning as she tried to find a way to voice her concerns. “Spiders.” She finally mumbled under her breath, only for the blonde to hear.

“I'll clean it up and protect you from the evil spiders.” She said between giggles.

Nyssa pursed her lips considering her wife’s suggestion for a few long moments. Finally she nodded and sighed. “I believe that is our only option.”

“Roy, head straight to the Glades.” Sara instructed him. “I'll give you more specific directions once we get closer.”

 

* * *

 

“What is this place? I didn't know rat nests came in human size.” Thea said grimacing while looking around.

Sara chuckled and dropped the last of their bags on the floor before closing the door. “It was **my** League safe house.” She explained. “I never felt comfortable with the one the League had here in Star City.”

“It's gross.”

“It's been abandoned for years.” The blonde shrugged. “The last time I was here was right before I died.”

Thea winced at the mention of her friend’s death, but tried to hide it. Unsuccessfully, since Nyssa noticed, so she tried to help by diverting the attention from her. “To be fair, beloved, it was not much better before that, either.”

“I don't remember it being an impediment for you to ‘visit’ every night.”

The brunette blushed, but it didn't stop her for responding gallantly. “It was a small price to pay to be able to sleep by your side.”

“And by ‘sleep by your side’ she means ‘screw your brains out’, just so you know.” Sara said smirking, only to get her arm smacked by her giggling wife.

“You guys gonna be okay here?” Roy asked worriedly. “I can call Oliver or Dig, we can come up with something. We can protect you if—”

Nyssa held her hand up, interrupting him as politely as possible. “There will be no need for that. Everything that happened today cannot leave these four walls. Can I trust you, Roy?”

“It's just,” he sighed and looked at her frowning, “you just got out of the hospital, Nyssa. This place isn't ideal for you right now. I know I'm usually the quiet one and everything, but I worry about you guys; you're my family, too.”

“And you are ours, Roy.” Sara said softly. “But, like Nyssa just said, this needs to stay between us.”

“I know I can trust Thea to follow my instructions.” The brunette woman stated, briefly looking at the young Queen and noticing the way she nodded shortly, lips pursed, hands folded behind her back. “Can I trust you?”

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, finally nodding and saying. “Yeah, you can trust me.”

“I appreciate it.”

“Will you be safe here?” He asked, still not being able to come to terms with their new location.

“Not even Merlyn could find me here, Roy.” Sara said with a smirk. “We’re gonna be fine. ‘Sides, this is only temporary, once we deal with… whatever that was, we’ll go back home.”

“Can we check on you from time to time to know you're safe?” He asked, and this time Nyssa allowed herself to smile brightly at him.

“Of course, as long as you do it by calling us and not stopping by.” She leaned back against the wall and looked between both of them. “Once you leave now, you take our car and cannot come back. Is that clear?”

“Yes.” It was Thea who nodded her understanding.

“Good.”

“We’ll contact you if we need help, okay?” Sara said smiling. “We won't disappear, we have ways to get in and out of here undetected, so we’ll keep everything as normal as possible.”

“Okay, cool.” Roy walked to the door with his girlfriend following him. “Call us if you need anything.”

“Same goes to you.”

He nodded, and seconds later both women were left alone in what Thea—very accurately—called the rat nest.

Sara looked around and ran her fingers through her hair, sighing frustratedly. “Shit, I gotta clean this place, there's no way you can stay here and survive.”

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing here?” Felicity asked sternly, practically jumping from her seat and approaching Nyssa as the woman entered her office. “You are supposed to be home, resting, recovering from getting stabbed.”

Holding her hand up, the brunette made sure they were alone and closed the door before saying. “We need your help.”

Noticing her tone, the blonde hacker frowned and beckoned her deeper into the office. “What's going on?”

Nyssa placed a laptop over Felicity’s desktop, along with two tablets and both their cell phones. “Can you go through that and make sure nothing is bugged and they are still, in fact, untraceable?”

The other woman walked around her desk and sat down, opening the laptop first. “Of course, but you gotta tell me what's going on. Where is Sara?”

“Felicity,” she waited for the blonde to look up and said in all seriousness while sitting down across her desk, “You cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you.”

“You're freaking me out.”

“Not even Oliver.” She continued.

“Okay, I'm officially freaked out.” The blonde placed her hands on her desk and demanded. “Tell me what's going on. Where’s Sara?”

“Sara needed to discuss something with Dr. Colt, she is with her as we speak.” Nyssa explained to calm her down. “Can I trust you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you?”

“You can trust me, Nyssa, you know that.”

Nodding shortly, the brunette took a deep breath and began her explanation. “The day I got released from the hospital, a week ago, Thea and Roy escorted us home. We walked into our apartment, only to find that someone had broke into it, leaving quite a wreckage behind.”

Felicity gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. “Are you guys okay? Were you attacked again?”

“Sara and I are perfectly fine; we were not attacked again, but we had to leave our home due to my current inability to properly defend myself in case of another attack.”

“You left your apartment? Where are you staying? Why didn't you say something? Do you know who did it?”

“I cannot disclose where we are residing for the time being. We thought it best to keep the incident to ourselves as to not endanger anyone else. As for who did it, we suppose the attack we suffered that night and the break in were related, but were not able to prove it yet.” She explained calmly, too calmly for Felicity’s taste. “There is only so much Sara and I can make sure to secure. We have arrived to the point where we need your help.”

“Of course, whatever you need.”

“For starters, what I asked of you before, to check that all devices are still secure and untraceable.”

“I'm on it right now.” The blonde nodded, taking a few items out of a drawer and plugging both cell phones and tablets to her computer “You know,” she started frowning while typing and staring at the computer, “I noticed there's a nice, brand new traffic cam across your building. I bet someone, if someone else allowed them to, could hack into it and check for any suspicious movement around the time the break in took place.”

Nyssa half smirked, arching one eyebrow, before asking. “That ‘someone’ thinks they might be able to identify whoever did it?”

“Someone definitely does.” She unplugged both phones and tablets, handing them back to her friend. “Completely clean and impeccably safe and untraceable.”

“Thank you.” The brunette smiled, packing all items into a backpack. “When can you do it?”

“After I'm done with your laptop.” The blonde responded absentmindedly. “It shouldn't take me more than twenty minutes. You have time to do it now?”

“All the time you need.” She said smiling, then added to herself, “I shall take any opportunity I get to stay away from that spider infested death trap.”

“Okay, your laptop is clean, too.” The woman said nodding shortly. “I updated your firewall and installed a new software Curtis and I developed for emergencies in all your devices, I can show you how it works later.”

“I greatly appreciate your help and discretion, Felicity.”

“Do me a favor, though?”

“Whatever you need.”

“Tell Sara to clear her browser history.” She said closing the laptop “I already explained her twice how to do it.”

Nyssa chuckled, surprising the other woman with her reaction. “I will make sure to pass your message.”

“Wait,” the blonde said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, “don't tell me that was you and not Sara.”

“No, rest assured, that was most definitely Sara; however, I was already aware of it because she is quite open about her… um, preferences regarding pornography. I don't actually mind it.”

“Wow, I wish I could be so mature with Oliver’s.” Felicity mused out loud, before shrugging and saying, “Oh, well!”

 

* * *

 

_“Sara, I still don't think this is a good idea.”_

“We’ve discussed this before.”

_“And I still think you should've called for backup.”_

“Felicity, I said this before and I'll say it again, I could be unconscious and still be able to kick the ass of a few rent-a-thugs, no matter the decade or even the century.”

_“It doesn't mean you have to do it alone.”_

“Look, I only agreed to have you in my ear because Nyssa asked me to. I don't know what I'm walking into, so if you're gonna be a pain in my ass and a constant distraction, I'm shutting you off and that’ll be it. I know what I'm doing, trust me.”

_“Fine.”_

“Thank you.” She said looking around. “Now let me do what I've been trained to do.” She approached the old, almost run down building and carefully walked up the stairs, quickly finding the right door.

_“Why a regular hoodie and not the White Canary outfit?”_

“Seriously?”

_“What? I’m curious.”_

Sara sighed and readjusted her hood. “The White Canary is busy somewhere else today and she’s been identified. There can't be two simultaneous sightings at opposite sides of the world.”

_“Huh… So what is she doing?”_

“Felicity!”

_“Okay, fine! I'll be quiet!”_

“Thank you.” Sara sighed and knocked on the door, hearing movement and voices coming from the other side as she waited. As soon as the door opened, she recognized the young black haired man who ran away the night of the attack and smiled brightly, pushing her hood back. “Hey, cutie. I've been looking for you, where’ve you been?”

“Oh, shit!” He tried to close the door, but she already had her foot in place to prevent that, so instead of closing, it bounced off her boot and slammed against the wall behind it.

Sara took a step inside and quietly closed the door, kicking and breaking the doorknob so he wouldn't be able to escape that way.

The young man started walking backwards, holding his hands up in front of him as she carefully advanced on him.

“The fuck’s going on here?” A different guy asked, walking out of one of the rooms. “Who are you?”

Sara held one hand in his general direction before saying, “I'm just here to talk to your friend, go back inside.”

“She’s here to kill me! She’s one of the chicks that crazy dude wanted to attack a few weeks ago!” The scared man shouted. “Help me, man! She knocked a guy out right in front of me. She’s like a ninja or somethin’, I swear!”

“I'm not here to kill you.” The blonde said calmly, then glanced briefly at the other man when she noticed him grab a baseball bat. “I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

“The fuck you wouldn't!” He swung the bat at her head and she ducked it.

“You go straight for the head? Are you insane?” Sara asked frowning.

“Yeah, bitch!” He tried again, missing one more time.

“I really don't like that word.”

“Too bad, **bitch**!” He tried one more time, but this time, instead of ducking out of the way, the blonde grabbed the end of the bat and with a twist of her wrist and a slight push, she slammed the handle into the guy’s nose, immediately hearing the sound of it breaking.

“I warned you, **bitch.** ” She said, carefully looking at him as he dropped the bat and held his bloody nose. “Ice it, I can reset that for you once I'm done talking to your friend.”

“W-what do you want?” The scared young man asked. He was now with his back against the wall, not having any more room or way to escape.

“You broke into my apartment ten days ago.” She stated looking at him. “Why?”

“I-I didn't—”

“We both know you did.” She interrupted him, standing two feet in front of him and folding her arms. “I know that wasn't on you, someone sent you, kid.”

“Yes!” He said nodding. “That guy, the older one from that night! He knew you and that other chick would let me run, he planned on that. I was supposed to go to the address he gave me and look for this small metal box. But I was so f-freaked out I couldn't do it that night. I tried the next night instead, got lucky no one was home. I didn't know it was your apartment until I was there and saw the pictures, I swear.”

“You didn't take anything.”

“We couldn't find the box, so we left. I wasn't there to rob you or nothin’ lady, you gotta believe me.”

“I do believe you.” She nodded shortly. “You keep saying ‘we’; who else was with you?”

“Robbie, the guy with the bat.”

“Broken nose guy?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He noticed her quick glance at the man as he moved into the kitchen, and saw that as an opportunity to run past her, so he went for it; only to have the woman’s hand grabbing at his throat and shoving him against the wall.

Clenching her jaw, as well as her hand, she used half her body to keep him pinned against the wall and said through gritted teeth, “I said I wasn't going to kill you. Don't make me change my mind.”

“N-no, please!” He begged almost sobbing.

“You try something like that again, and I might not kill you, but I'm definitely gonna hurt you. We clear?”

“Yeah.” He said, finding breathing increasingly hard.

She released him and took a few steps back. “Did you know what you were looking for?”

“No, only that it was a small metal box.”

“Did he tell you why?”

“No, he just paid me to do it. Half of what he promised.” He said frowning before asking, “you seen him? He owes me the other half.”

_“Is this guy seriously asking you—his victim—if you’ve seen the guy who paid him to rob you?”_

Sara chuckled at Felicity’s remark in her ear, making the young man frown. “Whatcha laughing at, lady? You crazy or somethin’?”

Laughing again, she pointed at her ear. “I'm in comms with someone—not that I expect you to know what that is—and they pointed out the stupidity of you asking me about the man who sent you to rob me and tried to kill me.”

“Look, you seen that guy or not?” He asked again.

“Yes.”

“You know where he is?”

“Probably the morgue.” Sara said smiling, partly enjoying how the guy immediately went pale. She took a threatening step closer and glared at him. “He stabbed my wife in front of me, almost killed her. She’s still recovering from the surgery, and she can't even do it at home, because **you** practically destroyed it, and we didn't know if there was still a threat of someone coming after us.” She saw him gulp, then continued. “So, yeah, I killed that motherfucker while my wife was practically bleeding out. I stabbed him in the throat and watched him convulse, as he choked on his own blood.”

“That's fucked up.”

“That's the kinda shit I can do.” She said coldly. “Let me make this perfectly clear: you or any of your friends come after us again, and I will personally take care of you. You touch my wife or point any weapon at her like you did that night, and I will keep you at the verge of death, in excruciating pain. Make you beg me for death while I keep you alive just so you suffer over the course of days. Until I get tired of you and leave you to die, slowly and painfully.”

“I-I won't get n-near any of y-you ever again, I swear.”

“I have lots of friends and a big family, so I would consider changing careers if I were you.” She took a step back again. “Get your shit together, kid.”

“I will.”

“You sure that was it? That was the man who paid you to do everything?”

“Yeah, he was the one.”

“Cool.” She turned around and shouted, “Robbie!”

The other man appeared with an ice pack over his nose, his eyes already darkening. “I didn't do nothin’!”

“Just shut up, man.” She pointed to a questionable looking couch. “Sit down.”

The man did, obviously having heard the conversation and not wanting to risk angering her. Sara bent down and looked at his nose, nodding to herself before feeling it with her fingers. “What—”

Before he could finish his question and without warning, she quickly reset his nose, flinching at his surprisingly high pitched scream. “Are you crying?”

“What the fuck, lady?” He asked, indeed, crying.

“Jesus, man, grow a pair. I just fixed your nose.” She looked at the younger guy from the other night and asked, “Steve, is it? Do you have any weapons here?”

“How do you know my name?”

“I know a lot more than that. I know your sister’s name, I know where your grandma lives, I even know the name of your mom’s dog, so answer my fucking question.”

“Yes.”

“Where?”

He pointed to a dresser with a shaky finger. “It’s all in there.”

The blonde walked to the dresser and took all four guns she found there and a couple of knives, then looked back at the two young men. “Seriously, career change. If I see or hear about you doing anything remotely shady, I'm coming for ya.”

Both men nodded vigorously, so she nodded once and walked to the door. “Oh, yeah, sorry about the door.” She reached into her pocket and pulled some money out, leaving it on the small table by the door. “That's for the damage.” And following that, she kicked the door, busting the door frame and pulling it open before saying over her shoulder, “pray we don't see each other again.”

 

* * *

 

Sara walked out of the bathroom, running her fingers through her wet hair. She looked at her wife as the woman laid in bed looking at something on her phone, and couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face at the sight.

“Is there something interesting here, habibti?” Nyssa asked smiling relaxed, not even noticing she was speaking Arabic.

“Everything.” The blonde responded in the same tongue, moving to the foot of the bed and slowly crawling up. She carefully pushed her wife’s legs apart, laughing at the reaction it caused when the woman placed her phone down and looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

Sara shook her head as she came to a stop, lying on her stomach between Nyssa’s legs and getting comfortable there, resting her head on her wife’s lower abdomen and lifting her shirt before leaving a soft, tender kiss there.

The brunette smiled softly, moving a hand to run her fingers through Sara’s wet hair. “Are you alright?”

“I love you.” The blonde stated, resting her hands on Nyssa’s hips and looking up at her. “I know I probably don't say it enough, but you do know that I love you, right?”

“Of course I do, Sara.” Her wife answered honestly, with the same sweet smile she had before. “You do know I love you, don't you?”

“Never doubted it in eight years.”

“Good.”

“I… um, was thinking…” Sara said, leaving another soft kiss on her wife’s stomach before continuing, “you know we’re clear to go back home now.”

“Yes, I have been meaning to ask you: when do you wish to do it? ”

“Well... what if we don't?”

Nyssa frowned, placing her free hand on the back of her head and looking down at her wife. “You wish to remain here?”

“No, not exactly.” The blonde shook her head. “I was thinking that maybe we could look into getting a bigger place?” She suggested, nuzzling the brunette's stomach and softly running her fingers up and down her newest scar, as she continued. “Like, a house? It's not gonna be just the two of us in a few months, and we’re definitely gonna need the extra space.”

Nyssa considered it for a few moments, pursing her lips and frowning while deep in thought. “You are absolutely right.” She conceded. “Do you wish to start looking right away?”

Sara grinned and nodded against her stomach. “Might as well, half our stuff is packed already. You know how much I hate packing.”

Her answer made her wife chuckle before nodding. “As you wish, beloved.”

The blonde placed her hands on Nyssa’s waist and softly kissed her still flat stomach again. And again. And again.

“Did you manage to speak with Dr. Colt?”

“Oh, yeah!” The blonde said nodding and looking up. “She actually gave me a few names, because she didn't know if you would prefer a man or a woman.”

Nyssa shrugged one shoulder while playing with a strand of blonde hair. “I honestly do not have a preference. Do you?”

“No, not really.” The blonde responded “She highly recommended one over the rest, though, and it was a woman.”

“Then a woman shall be.”

“I'll call her tomorrow, then. Julia gave me very specific instructions and told me not to mess it up ‘cause she’s the best ob/gyn we could ever get; I think she’s weirder than I am sometimes.”


	7. Dr. Franklin

****“This is pointless and a waste of time.”

“Maybe if you tried a little bit harder.”

“Beg your pardon?” Nyssa asked almost outraged. “I am the only one making an effort.”

“How could you possibly assume that?” Her wife asked glaring at her. “It's been **hours**. I'm exhausted and doing the best I can, but you don't seem to like anything.”

“You are exhausted? Try doing this with the constant nausea **your** child is causing me!”

“So now that you're frustrated it's just **my** child? You were the one who wanted to do it this morning!”

“I assumed you would be helpful. Had I known this was going to happen, I would have done it myself with better results.”

Sara clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes, deciding to keep her mouth shut. She looked at her phone and started the car again. “We have enough time to see one more house before your meeting with the new doctor. You wanna do that or use the time to keep pointing out how useless I am?”

Her wife sighed tiredly and looked out the window for a minute, before mumbling an almost inaudible. “I am sorry.”

“What was that? I couldn't hear you.”

Nyssa groaned and turned to look at the other woman, only to find her staring back at her with a half smile. “I am sorry.” She repeated timidly.

“For what?” The blonde asked still smiling.

“For what I did.”

“Which was…?”

The brunette narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, looking into her wife’s bright blue eyes before sighing. “Imply you are useless, when you have done nothing but help in every possible way and take care of me from the moment we found out I am pregnant.”

“And…?

Frowning confused, Nyssa kept staring at her in an attempt to guess what else was she supposed to be apologizing for. “I honestly have no clue.” She finally admitted.

“No? Nothing?” Sara asked, lifting a Jitters cup from the cup holder between the car seats.

“Oh…” her wife blushed and looked down at her lap, then practically mumbled, “I also apologize for eating your breakfast while you were in the bathroom earlier this morning.”

The blonde chuckled and leaned closer to kiss her cheek. “Apology accepted.”

Nyssa smiled and turned her head, kissing her briefly and smiling into the kiss. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Sara said smiling back. “Now let's go find our perfect home.”

 

* * *

 

“Sara, this is it.” The brunette whispered in awe, looking around the luminous living room.

“Yeah? You like it?” Her wife asked grinning.

“I love it.” Nyssa nodded, walking past a doorway that lead to an equally luminous, comfortably spacious kitchen. “Do you like it?” She asked once the blonde joined her in the kitchen.

“You know what they say: sixteenth time’s the charm.” Sara smiled, wrapping one arm around the other woman’s waist. “I love it. Did you see that backyard?”

The brunette chuckled and nodded. “Looks like you won't have to fight for a pool after all.”

Looking out one of the kitchen windows, Sara grinned and tilted her head. “Think I could get a hot tub next to it? There's plenty of room.”

“We found a house we both like and it already comes with a pool. Pick your battles wisely, beloved.”

“Fair enough.” She nodded shortly. “I can always work my magic to convince you once we move in.” Grinning mischievously, she carefully backed her wife against the nearest counter and started kissing her neck.

The brunette sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Sara’s warm lips against her neck. “Suddenly I have a feeling you might eventually succeed.”

“So? What do you think?” Their realtor, a woman in her mid forties, asked interrupting them as she casually joined them in the kitchen. “Oh, I'm so sorry.”

The blonde chuckled and took a step back, putting some distance between herself and her very flustered wife. “No, it's okay. I'm sorry, that was on me.”

“I don't mind it, I wish all the couples I work with were as affectionate and loved each other as much as you two obviously do.” The woman grinned and shook her head before going back to business. “I know it's slightly over your initial budget, but—”

“We love it.” Sara interrupted her. “Make the offer”

“Are you sure?”

“Certainly.” Nyssa agreed. “Adjusting our budget for the asking price should not be too much of an inconvenience, I believe we shall be able to manage it.” She said as if they were even considering not doing it; after all, this woman didn't need to know about their real ‘budget’.

“Great!” The woman said happily. “I'll make the offer today and let you know as soon as I hear back from the owner.”

Sara grinned and moved forward, extending her hand. “Thank you, Liz. We really have to go now, but we’ll be expecting your call.”

After shaking Sara’s hand, she went for Nyssa’s with a big smile. “Hope I can give you the good news later today.”

 

* * *

 

“Look, I don't know why either, but that's what she told me.” Sara said, standing in front of her wife in the woman’s office.

They were standing almost intimately close to be able to hear each other since they were both whispering. Nyssa had her arms folded and was looking at the blonde with a deep frown. “How are we supposed to trust her when she provides us no explanation whatsoever? Everything was too much of a coincidence. This is a very sensitive matter, beloved, one we cannot risk endanger.”

“Well, for starters, she saved your life. She could've let you and the baby die, but she didn't. Trust your gut, babe. I think she’s good.”

A soft knock on the glass door put a stop to their exchange, and the brunette motioned with her hand for the young man to enter. “Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt,” he said, wincing apologetically, “Mrs. Raatko, there's a woman here to see you. One Dr. Franklin? But I don't see her in your—”

“Ah, yes,” she interrupted smiling kindly at him, “Sara arranged this meeting for me. I forgot to let you know, Mr. Elliot, my apologies.”

“It's no problem, Mrs. Raatko. Should I let her in?”

“Please.” The brunette nodded, and the young man turned around to go find the woman.

“So, what's it gonna be?” Sara asked smirking. “Looks like we ran out of time.”

“We shall finish this conversation later.” Nyssa practically hissed back. “As for now, I believe we should follow our instincts.”

“That I can do.”

When they looked at the door again, Nyssa’s assistant was escorting a beautiful woman inside. She appeared to be in her early thirties, dark skinned, with black hair and black, piercing eyes.

“Dr. Franklin.” Nyssa greeted her taking a step forward and shaking her hand. “I am Nyssa Raatko, this is my wife Sara Lance.” She said politely, introducing both of them. “It is a pleasure to meet you. We greatly appreciate you taking the time to meet with us here today.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.” The woman answered politely, alternating her gaze between both of them.

“Please, take a seat.” The brunette said pointing at the sitting area of her office.

“I understand you are in need of an obstetrician?” Dr. Franklin asked once all three of them were comfortably seated.

“Yes, indeed.” Nyssa nodded while pouring three glasses of water.

“Please, don't take this the wrong way, but can I ask who recommended me?” The woman asked smiling. “I've been working in Gotham up until two months ago and only recently decided to move to Star City, so I'm curious.”

“One of Nyssa’s co-workers.” Sara responded as vaguely as possible, and decided to continue to divert the attention from the question and, hopefully, redirect the subject. “We just found out about a month ago that Nyssa is pregnant. She suffered an injury that required an emergency surgery, that's how we actually found out.”

“What kind of injury?” Dr. Franklin asked worriedly.

“A street gang attacked us and I got stabbed. I lost a considerable amount of blood.” The woman in question responded. “We have been assured that every precaution was taken during my surgery and recovery, but I am fairly positive you might be able to understand our concern.”

“Of course.” The woman nodded, pursing her lips as she looked thoroughly at both women. “How far along are you?”

“Based on what the intervening doctor told us, approximately nine weeks.”

“And is it safe to assume that you were under some kind of fertility treatment that resulted in this pregnancy?”

“You could say so, yeah.” Sara said shrugging.

Dr. Franklin looked at her with an amused expression, frowning and half smiling at the same time. “And have you consulted with any other specialist?”

“No.” Nyssa responded in all seriousness, pursing her lips. “For reasons I can't fully disclose at the moment our current situation requires the utmost discretion. We have been told you are not only one of the best in your field, but also discreet and trustworthy.”

“And who exactly told you that?”

“Hey, Nyssa? The Almighty Supreme Leader Felicity said to bring this paperwork to you—” Julia entered Nyssa’s office without knocking or even looking up, focusing on the heavy stack of papers she was carrying instead. When she finally looked up, it was already too late. “Oh, fuck.”

Dr. Franklin immediately stood up from the armchair she was occupying, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at the woman. “You've gotta be freaking kidding me.”

“Hey, Mina.” Dr. Colt said as nonchalantly as possible, but not fooling anyone. She cleared her throat before continuing. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Yeah, sure.” Dr. Franklin said, still glaring at her. She turned briefly to address the couple. “Is this the co-worker you mentioned before?”

“Yeah.” Sara admitted, shaking her head in disappointment at Julia and rolling her eyes.

“Then I am truly sorry, but I’ll have to politely decline your request and refer you to another professional.”

“No, Amina, come on, don't do that.” Julia pleaded with her. “We both know you are the best, that's why I recommended you. They need the best.”

“Um, what's going on here?” Sara asked, not being able to stop herself.

“We used to date.” Dr. Colt explained. “As you can see, she’s not very fond of me.”

“Jeez, wonder why.” Amina said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “And ‘date’? No,  Julia, you made it pretty clear that we weren't dating.”

“Mina, come on, don't make them pay for what I did.” Julia said, leaving the stack of papers on Nyssa’s desk and rubbing the back of her neck. “They need you. She got hurt pretty bad; did they tell you?” She waited for the woman to nod and continued. “I was the one who performed that surgery, she had a pierced spleen and lost a lot of blood.” She glanced at the nervous couple and continued, looking into her ex's eyes. “This is their first one. They're nervous and scared, and there's only so much I can do for them. You can hate me as much as you want and you don't have to see my face ever again if you don't want to, but please, take Nyssa as your patient.”

Amina sighed and looked at the nervous couple; for whatever reason, she actually liked both of them. Rolling her eyes, she focused once more on Julia. “Don't give yourself so much credit; I don't hate you, Julia, get over yourself.”

“You know I can't do that, my enormous ego wouldn't let me.”

“Who told you I was here and not in Gotham anymore?”

“I… um…” She cleared her throat and looked around the room. “I read about it… the… doctors… newsletter of—”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, cut the crap. You don't even check your emails. It was obviously either Mallory or Kate.”

“Alright, fine! It was Mal!” Julia admitted throwing her arms in the air. “Just don't tell her I told you.”

“Fine, just… leave us.” Dr. Franklin said looking at Julia. “I need to go over a few details with my patient and schedule her first appointment.”

“Thank you so much.” Julia took a step forward, intending to hug her.

Just before she could do it, though, Amina took a step back, holding her hands up. “I'll break your nose if you touch me.”

“You haven't changed a bit.” Julia said with a smirk.

“Yes, I have. I don't date assholes anymore.”

Sara chuckled, reminding both of them they were still there, so Dr. Colt smirked one more time before leaving the office.

“I'm sorry you had to witness that.” Dr. Franklin said uncomfortably as she took a seat again.

“I'm not, that was surprisingly interesting.” The blonde said smirking, immediately getting elbowed by her wife, but making their new doctor laugh.

“Alright, Nyssa: I would like to see you next week for your first appointment. When are you free?”

 

* * *

 

“Would you please stop?”

Sara immediately halted the constant drumming of her fingers against the armrest at the harsh tone of her wife’s request.

“Thank you.” Nyssa huffed, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

“At the risk of getting my head ripped off: what's with the mood?”

The brunette narrowed her eyes at her. “What mood are you referring to?”

“You are getting easily irritated.” The blonde explained calmly.

Her wife winced apologetically and sighed. “I am quite nervous, beloved.”

Sara reached for the woman’s hand, lacing their fingers together before lifting them to leave a soft kiss on Nyssa’s fingers. “Everything's gonna be okay, babe.”

“You do not know that.”

“Yeah, I kinda do.”

“How?”

“We talk when you’re asleep.”

Frowning in confusion, the brunette asked. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“The kid and I.” She explained with a hint of a smile. “Every night when you are asleep, I scoot down in bed and we talk. Well, maybe I do most of the talking, but still.”

Nyssa chuckled, shaking her head and squeezing her wife’s hand. “You are one strange woman, Sara Lance.”

“Yeah, but I made you laugh.”

“Do you truly do that, though?” The brunette asked, actually intrigued.

“Nah, I've done my research. According to the internet, it's too early for the baby to actually hear and recognize my voice.” Sara said, shaking her head. “But as soon as we hit week eighteen, it's on!”

“Sara, Nyssa? Are you ready?” Dr. Franklin asked smiling from the doorway, politely interrupting their conversation.

Both women nodded and got up, following the woman back to the room where she had just came from. She closed the door behind them, and motioned her hand in the direction of the comfortable looking ultrasound table. “Nyssa, if you don't mind.”

The brunette sighed nervously, then pursed her lips in determination and moved to said table, getting comfortable with her wife’s help. Sara took a seat next to her, grinning and running her fingers through her hair.

Chart in hand as she examined the woman’s latest blood work, Dr. Franklin moved to Nyssa’s other side and asked. “So, how’ve you been feeling lately?”

“Ready for the morning sickness to be over, to be honest.”

The doctor laughed and shook her head, placing the chart on a small table and taking a seat on her stool to face both women. “Well, you're gonna have to survive it a little longer.” She started with a soft smile. “As much as it pains me to admit: the intervening doctor was pretty accurate. Based on everything you told me and the results we just got, I estimate you are now ten weeks pregnant.”

“Nyssa is kinda nervous.” Sara said softly, still running her fingers through the woman’s hair. “After the surgery and everything.”

“And that's completely understandable.” Dr. Franklin nodded. “So, what do you say we take a look to ease all those worries?”

“Yes!” The blonde immediately responded excitedly, making both women laugh.

“Okay, now we know how Sara feels about it.” The doctor chuckled. “Nyssa? You want to see your baby?”

“Please.”

“Great. I'm gonna need you to lift your shirt up to expose your stomach and unbutton your jeans.” She instructed, and in a fraction of a second the blonde was pulling up her wife’s shirt.

After readjusting the machine to an angle where both women would be able to see the screen, Dr. Franklin reached for the gel, squeezing a generous amount on Nyssa’s stomach before reaching for the wand. “I'm sorry for not warming up the gel first, but I doubt Sara's excitement would've allowed me to waste a single unnecessary second.”

“Damn right!” the blonde nodded her agreement.

“Have you experienced some discomfort, other than the morning sickness?” Dr. Franklin asked while using the transducer to spread the gel on her patient’s lower abdomen.

“No.”

“Spotting or any kind of secretion out of the ordinary?”

“No.”

“Mood swings?”

Sara snorted before her wife got the chance to answer, earning herself a hard glare from the woman and making the doctor smile. “I'm gonna take that as a ‘slightly’, if that's okay with you.”

Nyssa narrowed her eyes at her wife one more time before focusing on Dr. Franklin again. “It's been recently brought to my attention that I might have been unusually irritable lately.”

“Well, that's totally normal, Nyssa. You’re going through some very drastic hormonal changes and that's to be expected.” She reassured her, then looked as Sara. “The best advice I could give you is: suck it up, she’s giving you a child.”

Both women laughed at the doctor’s advice, and Sara nodded. “I will, that's the least—”

A rhythmic, loud sound coming from the machine interrupted her words, and she immediately fell silent. Nyssa reached for her hand and she squeezed it tightly as they both stared at the screen.

“Is that…?” The brunette asked, blinking back tears.

“Your baby’s heartbeat.” Dr. Franklin confirmed with a smile, pressing some buttons and readjusting the transducer so the sound would come out clearer.

“Oh my God.” Sara gasped, using her free hand to cover her mouth.

“It's still too early for me to show you anything remotely significant,” the doctor said grinning, but pointed at a part of the screen, “but see this right here?”

“Yes.” Nyssa responded biting her lip while her wife only nodded.

“That's your baby.” Dr. Franklin said grinning. “Strong heartbeat.” She pressed a few more buttons before continuing. “It measures almost two inches right now, all extremities are clearly visible and well formed.”

Sara leaned forward to kiss the side of her wife’s head and squeezed her hand again before whispering. “That's our baby.”

“It is.” The brunette nodded, still blinking back tears. “Is everything alright?” She asked looking at their doctor, her fear still clear in her voice.

“Absolutely.” Dr. Franklin moved the transducer away and the constant, rhythmic sound immediately stopped. “Your latest, more detailed blood work and prenatal studies showed no anomalies whatsoever. Everything looks and sounds as it should. You're carrying a healthy baby, Nyssa.” She smiled, pressing a button on the side of the machine that printed a few images. “If you want to know, I should be able to tell you the sex of the baby next time.”

 

* * *

 

“Is that the last one?”

“Yeah. We’re officially moved in.” Sara responded, placing a heavy looking box down on the floor and looking around their new home. “Saracon is taking care of the truck. Everyone else went home to ‘give us some space’. Pretty sure they think we’re gonna start screwing in every room right away.” She chuckled and kicked the front door closed.

Nyssa bit her lower lip and tilted her head as she looked at her wife. “Would that be so terrible?”

The blonde blinked a few times in disbelief before smirking as she asked, “are you serious?”

Shrugging, Nyssa looked around the cluttered living room. “The couch is free.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my wife?” Sara asked giggling, but still making her way through the boxes to get as fast as possible to the other woman before she changed her mind.

The brunette giggled once she had her wife’s arms around her waist, and wrapped hers around Sara’s neck. “I could blame my pregnancy hormones, but it wouldn't be fair to you, my beautiful wife.”

“Smooth.” Her wife giggled before kissing her softly.

“I believe it was, yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hayley Atwell** as **[Dr. Julia Colt](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e8496865f8ca0b0784d19cdfc331b721/tumblr_ogwa0fCDQU1vaovs2o2_r1_540.png)**.
> 
>  **Aja Naomi King** as **[Dr. Amina Franklin](http://68.media.tumblr.com/ee6e0b8e2865c3111240d611c1fa5421/tumblr_om60gwxIoo1vaovs2o1_540.png)**.


	8. Bummer

“So,” Sara said, stretching out the word as she walked into the kitchen, “when do you wanna tell people?”

Her wife looked up from the book she was reading, staring at her with her brow furrowed. “Beg your pardon?”

“About the baby.” The blonde pushed herself up to sit on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth and rolling her eyes. “Try to keep up, babe, it's not like we keep **that** many secrets from everyone else.”

“Speak for yourself.” The brunette mumbled into her mug and looked back down at her book.

“What's that?” Sara asked smirking, not quite catching the words, but still being able to figure them out.

“Nothing.”

“I’ll let that one slide, but only ‘cause you're carrying my baby and you're all kindsa hot,” the blonde said grinning.

“How generous of you, beloved.”

“What can I say? I'm a giver.” She responded smirking. “Anyway, when can we tell them? You know Laurel is gonna try to kill us for not telling her as soon as we found out and my dad—”

“You are using everyone else as an excuse to mask your own impatience, Sara.” The brunette interrupted her, barely looking up from her open book to shoot her a playful glare. “You seem to forget I know you and your ways better than anyone else.”

The blonde pursed her lips, internally cursing herself for being so obvious. But then again, Nyssa was right and there was no way she could fool her. She should've known better. “Whatever!” She practically groaned, implicitly admitting defeat, “the question still stands.”

“If I am not mistaken, we both agreed to wait.” Nyssa said, placing the book down on the table and giving her wife her full attention. “This is a matter that should not be taken lightly, beloved.”

“Yeah, but we said three months, right?” Sara asked in return, still swinging her feet impatiently. “It's been three months, you're starting to show.”

The brunette gasped and narrowed her eyes at her wife. “I am not.” She said, discretely looking down at her still flat stomach.

“Well, not like that!” Her wife said waving her arm in her direction, pointing out the loose t-shirt Nyssa was wearing. “But naked—”

“Are you planning to parade me naked for everyone to see?” The brunette asked, slowly and defiantly arching one eyebrow.

“Um,” Sara gulped, actually intimidated by the other woman’s expression, “that's not what I meant.”

“Then, by all means, explain yourself.” She placed her mug on the table, too, and folder her now free arms while still staring at her fidgeting wife.

“I just—” Sara sighed loudly and shook her head. “Look, you’re **not** showing yet, but you will soon.” She explained in an attempt to placate her wife’s apparent sensitive feelings. “We might as well just tell everyone and get it over with.”

“Get it over with?” Nyssa asked indignantly. “This is our child we are talking about, Sara. Don’t you believe you should be more respectful?”

“W-wh—I didn’t—T-that’s—” the blonde stammered frustrated, then groaned closing her eyes. “I swear these mood swings are going to get me fucking killed before the baby is born.” She mumbled mostly to herself and looked down at her swinging feet.

Nyssa stared at her with curiosity, and after a few long silent seconds, she sighed and licked her lips. “Should we agree on a compromise?” She asked softly in an attempt to ease the blonde’s frustration.

“Sure.” Sara said shrugging defeated, her eyes not meeting her wife’s.

“We can tell everyone after our next appointment with Dr. Franklin next week.” The brunette stated. “Is that something that might please you?”

Sara looked up, her eyes full of hope, and nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, totally!”

“Good.” Nyssa stated smiling softly and nodding once. “I am glad we came to an understanding.”

“Me too.” The blonde said grinning and jumping off the counter.

“Is there anything else you wish to discuss?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Do you mind if I resume my previous activities, then?”

“You mean that boring book and your ridiculously expensive tea?” Sara asked more to her own amusement than to get an actual answer. She walked to the door, glancing over her shoulder to address her wife one last time. “Knock yourself out, nerd.”

* * *

 

“Well, that was a bummer.” Sara huffed, her fingers drumming on the steering wheel while she carefully drove through Star City’s busy streets.

Her wife reached over with her left hand and delicately patted her right thigh. “I know, I was also looking forward to it, beloved. But I am quite happy knowing our baby, regardless their gender, is entirely healthy.”

“No, yeah!” The blonde exclaimed the common contradicting expression glancing at Nyssa. “Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy about that,” she continued, looking back at the road in front of her, “but I really wanted to know if we're having a boy or a girl.” She sighed. “You know, Phoebe or Phoebo.” She finished chuckling.

“Phoebe or Phoebo?” The brunette asked, grimacing. “Who would name their child Phoebo?”

“Seriously, babe?” Sara glanced at her once again, shaking her head at her wife’s horrified expression. “We need to catch you up on some very crucial stuff. Netflix tonight, no excuses.”

Nyssa groaned and rolled her eyes, retreating her hand from her wife’s thigh and looking out the window. “Alright, but none of those ridiculous action movies you and your father like to watch. They are painfully unrealistic.”

“No movies, I promise.” The blonde said laughing and shaking her head. “Maybe next time you’ll understand some of my jokes.”

“It is not my fault if your so called ‘jokes’ make no sense whatsoever.”

“They will after a few seasons, you’ll see.” She slowed down and made a left turn, heading for the garage leading to Palmer Tech. The security guard at the entrance nodded at them in recognition when he saw the car approaching, and Sara rolled down her window as she came to a stop next to him. “Hey, Charlie!” She stretched her arm out, making a fist, and the older man laughed and fist-bumped her. “How are you doing today?”

“Can't complain, Mrs. Lance, can't complain.” He answered with a warm smile and tilted his head to look at Nyssa through Sara’s window. “Mrs. Raatko, good morning.”

“Good morning, Charles.” The woman responded in kind, handing him her ID badge for him to scan.

“How’s the missus?” The blonde asked while the man scanned Nyssa’s ID to allow them entrance.

“Ah, you know, still a little bit mad at me for forgetting our thirtieth anniversary, but I'm hoping she will cave soon.”

“Did you charm her ass off like I taught you?”

Nyssa’s curiosity was suddenly awakened by her wife’s question, and she tilted her head down and to the side to watch the exchange between the two.

“Yes.”

“And she’s still mad?” Sara asked in disbelief. “Damn, man, you're screwed.”

“I completed the last step this morning before leaving for work.” He said grinning and holding his cellphone up. “I'm expecting her call of forgiveness anytime now.”

“Let me know how that goes!” The blonde said chuckling, and took back Nyssa’s ID from him and handed it back to her wife.

“Will do.” Charlie said smiling, “you two have a great day, ladies.”

“You too, Charlie. See you later.” And with a last charming smile and wink, Sara drove past him and parked the car right in front of a shiny plaque on the wall that read ‘Sara Lance’.

“Are you giving inappropriate advice to our employees now?” The brunette asked before exiting the car, trying to hide her smirk.

“What?” Sara shrugged and got out after her, opening the back door to hand Nyssa her purse before closing it and locking the car. “He was in trouble with his wife. We both know I'm the lead expert in that department.”

“That you are.”

“I'm also the lead expert in fixing those.”

“Mh.” Her wife pursed her lips thoughtfully before nodding her agreement. “Also true.”

Sara chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked to the elevators. She pushed the button and leaned closer to briefly kiss her wife on the lips. “I love you, you know that, right?”

Nyssa frowned and looked back at her, half smiling at the same time. “Of course, Sara. And I, you. Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” The blonde nodded and stepped into the elevator after wife. She waited for Nyssa to press her floor button and kissed her one more time. “Just wanted to remind you, after the way I reacted to the gender disappointment.”

The brunette chuckled and shook her head, pushing a loose strand of blonde hair behind Sara’s ear. “Beloved, keep in mind this is a half Lance, half Raatko child,” she stated, placing a hand over her unnoticeable baby bump, “extreme stubbornness is **literally** written on their DNA.”

Sara laughed and shrugged. “Well, that's what we got ourselves into, right? Oh! That reminds me.” She reached forward and pressed the fifteenth floor button. “I need to see Julia real quick,” she explained to her confused wife, “I'll be in your office before you notice I left your side.”

Nyssa smiled and nodded, softly kissing her wife right before the elevator stopped and the digital screen indicated they had reached the fifteenth floor. “Please, tell her I can see her this afternoon. She has been trying to talk to me about something for the past few days but, for one reason or another, we couldn't find the time to do it yet.”

“Will do, ma’am!” Sara saluted while walking backwards, leaving her wife with a playful wink and grin before the doors closed in front of her.

She turned to her left and walked down the long corridor leading to Julia’s lab, expecting to find her there. She stopped in front of a cluttered desk and smirked at the bored looking woman sitting behind it. “Good morning, Leslie.”

The young woman looked up from her phone and smirked back at the blonde, trying to hide a yawn. “Mornin’ Sara.”

“Long night?”

“You have no idea.” The—obviously bleached for her age—white haired woman snorted back. “You looking for Julia?”

“Yeah, is she here yet?”

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead. She’s probably already going full on nerd on that shit they do.” Leslie said, looking back down at her phone.

“How you landed this job, I'll never understand.” Sara mumbled under her breath as she walked away from the young woman’s desk.

She pushed the door to the lab open and immediately spotted Julia, white lab coat open, sleeves rolled up and sunglasses still on top of her head, discussing something with Curtis over a device the man held carefully in his hand. “You had to wait for instructions, Curtis. Not do something because it looks ‘super cool’. How am I supposed to work with **that**?” She asked gesturing at his open hand.

“Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't **my** job to design this and **your** job to figure that out? I'm an engineer, not a geneticist or even a biologist.”

“I'm three seconds away from smacking that bloody thing out of your hand, and then probably smacking you while we’re at it.”

Curtis took a careful step back, and both of them looked at the door when Sara laughed incredulously. “Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Don't mind me, I can wait until after the smacking. Proceed.”

“I-I, um, I'll...” Curtis stammered and took a few steps in Sara’s direction. “I'll j-just wait for your-your specks, then, okay?”

“Yeah, you do that.” Julia said coldly, glaring at him.

“Sweet baby Jesus, that was a close one.” The man mumbled as he walked closer to Sara. “Good luck, she’s in a special mood today.” And with that, he disappeared behind the door.

Julia motioned for Sara to get closer, and as the blonde did, she greeted her with a short, tired nod. “I'm sorry about that. It's just…” she sighed tiredly. “That kid is fucking brilliant, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I wish we had someone with a little more understanding of…” She trailed off and shook her head, deciding to drop the subject. “What can I do for you, Sara?”

“Okay, before I forget: Nyssa says she can see you this afternoon about whatever you wanted to talk to her about. Just swing by her office, she’s already there.”

“Alright, thank you. How did it go today?” Dr. Colt asked lowering her voice so the rest of the people wouldn't hear them.

“Oh! Great! Dr. Franklin **didn't** say hi, as per usual. You still owe me that story, by the way.”

“Not now, Sara. It's barely 10:30 a.m. and I already **seriously** considered smacking Curtis.” Julia grumbled while the blonde laughed. “How is everything, though?”

“Perfectly healthy.”

“Boy or girl?” She mouthed the question.

Sara shook her head and folded her arms. “We don't know, that half-Lance-little-shit wouldn't let us see. Don't tell Nyssa I called the baby that, tho, she'll make me sleep on the couch until the kid graduates high school.”

Dr. Colt chuckled and nodded. “Your secret is safe with me.” She leaned back against a work table and folded her arms across her chest. “You wanted to talk to me about something?”

“Yes!” The blonde exclaimed. “This, um, thing you're working on—”

“Sara, you know I can't give you any details.” Julia shook her head.

“I know, I know,” she said, holding her hands up, “but can you **at least** tell me how close are you to complete this specific part of the project?”

“No, I cannot.”

Sara sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. “Julia, you don't understand. I don't need any specifics, I just need to know—”

“That's the thing, Sara: you can't. You can’t know and you certainly can't ask me. I could literally lose my job if I told you anything.”

“But—”

Julia placed her hands on the blonde’s arms, holding her tightly and making her look into her eyes. “The less you know about this, the better. Trust me. If you have questions, you can ask Felicity. She is the one who calls the shots, we both know that.”

Before Sara could even begin to protest again, they heard a loud crash coming from the other side of the door, followed by the sound of glass breaking. They exchanged worried looks and rushed outside, only to find the receptionist’s desk empty and tipped over, the glass door leading to the corridor broken, and a very annoying sound coming from the wall.

“What the—? Leslie?”

“You hear that?” Sara asked frowning.

“Static?” Dr. Colt suggested.

The blonde agreed with a short nod and looked at one of the outlets next to the desk. It was sparkling and looked as if it had short-circuited, but nothing was plugged to it. She walked closer and leaned down, noticing that the annoying static sound came from that outlet.

“I don't like this. Where the fuck is Leslie?” She stood up and looked at Julia. “Get your people out of here, evacuate this floor and call security. I need to check on Nyssa.”

* * *

 

“Nyssa!” She shouted as she pushed  past the cracked glass door leading to her wife’s trashed office. She looked around frantically, her heart pounding in her chest. She heard a moan from behind Nyssa’s desk, and she rushed there, only to find Felicity on the floor, with a huge bruise on her forehead. “Felicity,” she carefully helped her sit up before asking, “where’s Nyssa?”

The other blonde gulped, frowning and touching her forehead, wincing immediately after doing it and retreating her hand. She closed her eyes, obviously trying to remember. “This woman came right through the front door while we were talking. She had some kind of… gun. She pointed it at us…” Felicity gasped and Sara went completely pale. “She-she…”

“Focus!” Sara snapped at her, holding her shoulders.

“Nyssa saw her and pushed me down. We got behind her desk right before she fired this… I don't know what it was, laser thing. Like, from Star Wars but way scarier. She engaged the woman, they fought, and I tried to help, I swear, Sara!” Felicity started crying then. “But then fricking Leslie showed up outta **literally** nowhere and she—I don't know, I think she had a taser?” She frowned, remembering the very unpleasant feeling of electricity coursing through her body. “They took Nyssa and tased me again for good measure. I think I passed out.”

“They—They took Nyssa?” Sara asked, feeling light headed. She sat on the floor, not trusting her legs anymore.

“I’m so sorry.” Felicity said sobbing. “I'm so sorry, Sara.”

“Did—” She sighed and decided to stand up against her better judgment. “Did you see which way?”

Felicity pointed to a broken window, and Sara rushed to it, looking up and down, trying to see something—anything—out of the ordinary, but found nothing.

“Fuck!” She shouted, punching the bulletproof glass next to the broken one repeatedly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!”

“Sara!” Julia’s voice shook her out of her rage, and she turned around glaring at the woman who had just arrived.

In a matter of seconds, she had her pinned against the opposite wall, holding her by the throat. “Where the fuck is my wife?!” She asked through gritted teeth.

“Sara, what the bloody hell?!” Julia choked out as best as she could.

“Leslie was here, she attacked Felicity,” Sara explained, shoving Julia against the wall for emphasis, “that name ring a bell? **You** hired her!”

“No, I didn't!” Julia shoved the blonde away, or at least tied to, but it didn't last more than a second before she had Sara pinning her against the wall again out of pure instinct.

The blonde looked into her eyes and loosened her grip when the words registered in her brain, frowning in confusion. “What?”

“Sara, let her go!” Felicity intervened, gently pushing both women apart. “She didn't hire Leslie.”

Sara finally took a step back when she looked into Felicity’s eyes, and Julia immediately used a hand to rub her sore throat while glaring at the blonde. “I didn't hire Leslie, Sara. Why would I? She’s a fucking disaster!” She shouted outraged, then continued, “that's what I wanted to talk to Nyssa about for the past week, I wanted her fired, but I couldn't do it myself and I didn't want to raise suspicion. I think she was going through my stuff.”

“What do you mean she was going through your stuff?” Felicity asked in concern.

“There's method in my madness.” She began her shakespearean explanation. “There’s nothing random about what you perceive as a mess when you walk into my lab. I know exactly where I leave everything, and **how** I leave everything. For the past three weeks someone has been going through my stuff. No one noticed but me. Exactly one week after Leslie started working here.”

“Who hired her?”

“Someone from the board asked Nyssa to hire her as a favor, claiming she was his niece and needed a job.” Felicity explained softly rubbing the bruise on her forehead. “You know Nyssa, she wanted to help.”

“So I got stuck with the psycho.” Julia spat glaring at Sara. “As a favor to your wife, who you just accused me of… what? Kidnapping? For God’s sake, Sara! I would never do anything to harm any of you!”

“Well, I don't know that, do I? Weird shirt has been happening since the day you started working here! Am I supposed to believe that's a coincidence?”

“Oh, fuck you!” Julia shouted again, boldly facing a very pissed off Sara. “I saved her life! I've been working nonstop, **for you**! So you can—”

“JULIA!”

At the sound of Felicity unusually raised voice, the woman realized what she was about to say and immediately went silent. Instead, she shook her head and looked out the window for a second, before focusing on Sara again. “I would never do anything to hurt any of you.” She said looking the woman in the eye. “I thought you, of all people, knew that.”

“I don't know anything anymore. All I know is that someone took my wife, and whoever they are, they're going to pay. Pray I don't find out you had something to do with it, Julia.”

“I told you I don't!”

“Sara, stop. We’re no good to Nyssa if we start fighting or pointing fingers at each other. She needs you. She probably needs all of us, since we have no idea what we’re dealing with. Stay focused.”

Sara looked down at her bruised, bloody hand and sighed, then back into Felicity’s eyes. “You said she had a gun?”

“Yes. Very Future-Han-Solo like.”

“Do you remember what she looked like?”

The other blonde nodded and readjusted her glasses. “Average height, like Nyssa. Long, dark hair, dark eyes, black clothes. Fingerless gloves, I think…?” She pursed her lips and frowned, remembering something that obviously made no sense to her. “I don't know what it was, but she did something. When Nyssa engaged her. She obviously had the upper hand, but this… this woman… did something, and suddenly, next thing I know, Nyssa is knocked out and she’s dragging her to the window. As if-if—”

“As if she stopped time and everything around her long enough to be able to knock Nyssa out.” Sara supplied, going pale again when realization hit her like a blow to the head.

“Yes! Exactly!” Felicity exclaimed. “Wait. How do you know that?”

“Because that's called Chronokinesis. I've seen it before, and I know **exactly** who that woman is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hayley Atwell** as **[Dr. Julia Colt](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e8496865f8ca0b0784d19cdfc331b721/tumblr_ogwa0fCDQU1vaovs2o2_r1_540.png)**.


	9. Everyone, Even Earth-38

Sara shut the front door closed and literally ran to the basement door. She quickly entered a long code into the electronic device attached to the wall, and a second later the door unlocked with a loud buzzing sound. She ran downstairs, taking the steps two or even three at a time, and stood in front of the case displaying her White Canary suit, staring intently at it.

With a loud sigh she started undressing then and there, not even paying attention to where her discarded clothes landed, and in a matter of minutes she was fully clad in white-ish leather.

“Weapons.” She mumbled to herself and turned to the opposite wall, where all their weapons were carefully displayed. She reached for her collapsible bō staff, tucking in behind her back under her long coat, then attached to her body and the hidden pockets of her suit as many blades as humanly possible. All in different sizes, all with different purposes, all very, very lethal if necessary.

Her phone beeped a few times and she realized she had discarded it along with her clothes. Looking through her jeans, she finally found it and unlocked the screen, reading Felicity’s text: _‘Everyone’s here. We’re waiting for you.’_

She typed a quick reply, thanking her and letting her know she would be there in ten minutes, then pocketed her phone and ran upstairs. Before leaving the house again, she made sure every door and window was locked.

As soon as she started the car, a sudden realization hit her and made her sigh sadly. There was no way she could avoid it, and she wasn't sure she **should** avoid it, to be honest. The blonde took a deep breath and searched through her contacts, pressing on the one she was looking for and hearing it ring through the car speakers while she drove away from hers and Nyssa’s home.

_“Sara. To what do I owe this pleasure?”_

“I need you in Star City as soon as possible. Nyssa’s been taken.” She said right away, there was no point to try and beat around the bush. Not now. Not with her.

The line went completely silent for almost a minute, then a colder, distant voice said, _“You shall expect me in the next few hours. I will let you know when I land.”_

The line went dead and, in some weird way, the cold and expeditive answer helped calm her nerves and ease her fears.

* * *

 

“Sara, calm down.”

“Oliver, shut up.” The blonde said back without even looking at him, then resumed her pacing. “Dig, do you think Lyla can help?”

The man nodded shortly, folding his arms across his chest. “She said their resources are at our disposal.”

“Good, thanks. What about Barry? Did anyone call him?”

“Um, no…?” Felicity said hesitantly.

“Why not? I said **everyone**.”

“Sara, we’re perfectly capable of finding Nyssa ourselves.” Oliver tried to reason with her again. “There’s no need to involve any more people in this.”

The blonde came to a stop in front of him, invading his personal space and looking defiantly into his eyes. “Would you be saying the same if they had taken Felicity? Or William?”

“Sara,” Laurel took a step closer, trying to move her sister away from Oliver, “he just wants to help. We all want to help.”

“We need all the help we can get, Laurel.” Sara said, softening a little at her sister’s touch on her shoulder. “You have no idea what we’re dealing with here.”

“Um, may I ask what exactly are we dealing with?” Tommy asked, clearing his throat as he looked around the room full of confused people.

“The ultimate time-bitch!” The voice of Mick Rory came from the elevator entrance, startling all of them.

“Took you long enough!” Sara shouted, rolling her eyes but obviously relieved they were there. Ray, Nate, Amaya, Zari and Rip were all standing close to Mick.

“Ah, that would be my fault. Dr. Palmer was gracious enough to contact me and offer me a… more convenient flight arrangement, considering time is of the essence.” Someone stated, and Sara recognized the voice right away. She sighed in relief hearing that voice. It usually had the power to irritate her to no end, but right now she couldn't imagine anything or anyone more comforting. If anyone—other than herself—was willing to do for Nyssa what had to be done, that was Talia.

The woman took a few steps forward until she could see Sara, and nodded shortly once they locked eyes.

“You brought Talia **here**?!” Oliver asked outraged.

“I did.”

“That was not your call to make, Sara. You exposed all of us by bringing her here.”

“Then whose was it? Yours, Mr. Queen?” Talia took a few steps forward, looking around the room. “You don't need to worry, I have no interest in revealing the location of your…” she gestured with her hands. “What do you call this place? I'm guessing a _cave_ of sorts?”

“The Arrowcave.” Roy provided, then shrugged when Oliver glared at him.

Talia snorted and looked around the room again mumbling, “vigilantes and their ridiculous caves.”

“You are not welcome here, Talia.” Oliver said through gritted teeth, taking a step forward.

“Oliver,” Felicity finally intervened, “this is not about you.”

“No, this is about Sara bringing an assassin, a criminal and who knows what else to **our** headquarters!”

Sara rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes tiredly. “Shut up, Oliver.”

“No, I will not shut up. This is my city—”

“Ollie!” This time it was Thea who decided to intervene, but he wouldn't even listen to her.

“What?” He snapped at her. “This wasn't necessary, we could've taken care of it ourselves, there was no need to call anyone else.”

“She is my **sister** , Mr. Queen.” Talia spat with disdain. “If anything, I have more right to be here than you!”

“Stop.” Sara tried again, but was completely ignored.

“We all know she’s more than capable of taking care of herself! At least to hold on until we find out where she is!”

“Or **when** she is.” Ray provided, only managing to put Sara even more on edge.

“It doesn't matter!” Oliver said, raising his voice even more. “Bottom line, Nyssa can take care of herself while we find out where they're keeping her and we don't need the extra help!”

“Shut the fuck up, Oliver!” Sara finally snapped for good, and the whole room went quiet. “I don't give a shit about what **you** think we need. I'm telling you, she needs all of us! We’ve faced the Pilgrim before, we know what she can do. We **barely** defeated her the first time. I have no idea how she’s alive, but I plan on finding out.” She exchanged a quick glance with Rip, and the man nodded shortly at her. “As for Leslie, I have no clue what her deal is. We need to find out who—”

“Sara, would you listen to me for a second?” Oliver insisted, “I'm sure she’s fine and we’ll—”

“For fuck’s sake, Oliver!” Sara snapped again and shoved him with enough force to make him stumble back a few steps. “Nyssa is pregnant!”

The room went completely quiet again, except for the gasps of surprise of Laurel, Talia and Felicity.

“W-what?” Oliver asked confused.

“She’s pregnant.” Sara repeated defeated. “We were waiting to tell you, guys. So, no, she is definitely not at her best, and she can't take care of herself the way she used to! She has to be careful now, especially after the surgery. And I swear to God, if anything happens to her or **my** baby because we’re here arguing and wasting time, I will fuck you up. For good. Lian Yu, Hong Kong, Mirakuru Slade, the Bratva, Chase.” She counted with her fingers. “I'll make all of that look like a fucking vacation compared to what I'm gonna do to you.”

“I-I didn't…” Oliver stuttered. “Sara, I—”

“There's nothing you can say right now I would be willing to hear, so save it.” She looked at Felicity and softened her gaze before asking, “can you **please** call Barry?”

“Yes, absolutely.” The woman said quickly, understanding the severity of the situation now, and moved away from the group with her phone already in hand.

“Where do you want us, Captain?” Nate asked respectfully, taking a step forward, intending to show Oliver how way out of line he was by the way he addressed the blonde himself in comparison.

“You guys are our best chance of finding the Pilgrim. Check with Gideon, see if we can come up with something. Anything.”

“Of course.” Amaya said softly, “we’ll let you know as soon as we have something.” The six of them turned around and disappeared behind the elevator’s doors.

“I could check the streets.” Dig suggested. “See if anyone’s seen or heard something.”

Sara pursed her lips and nodded, looking up at him. “Could you take Oliver with you?”

Dig smirked and nodded, looking at Oliver and shaking his head at him.

“I'll go poke around in the Glades. You know if something's going down, it's probably going down there, right?” Roy suggested.

Sara nodded in agreement, but then added, “don't go alone!” She looked at Thea. “Do you mind going with him?”

“Not at all,” the young woman said shaking her head, “I was going to suggest that myself.”

“I’ll go to Lourdes’,” Tommy said, looking at his wife for a second, then back at Sara, “Saracon is with her, but I’m pretty sure both of them could use some more company. I’ll also make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Thank you.” Sara sighed tiredly and sat down, closing her eyes and rubbing her face with both her hands.

Everyone around her started to move around. Those who already had some task assigned, immediately geared up and left as soon as they were ready. Some of the rest found their own way to contribute and make themselves useful, ultimately leaving Sara with Laurel and Talia.

Laurel crouched in front for her sister and took her hand in hers, squeezing softly. “We’re gonna find her, Sara.”

Her younger sister looked into her eyes, pursing her lips for a second. “I know.”

“They shall be alright.” Talia stated, half to calm down her sister-in-law, and half to convince herself. “Both of them.”

Sara nodded and stood up, taking a few steps closer to the woman. She looked into her eyes and took a deep breath before parting her lips to say something. Suddenly she realized Felicity was back and both her and her sister were staring at them so she decided to speak in Arabic, _“you are the only one I trust for this.”_

Talia stood straighter, taller, extremely intimidating. _“I know. You are also the only one I trust.”_

Sara gave her a short nod and a half smile.  _“Don't listen to anyone else, I trust your judgment to bring Nyssa and the baby home safe.”_

 _“Whatever it takes.”_ The brunette agreed.

* * *

 

Exactly twenty-three minutes later, the Flash was occupying one of the chairs around the table where all four women had gathered. He had his arms folded across his chest as he listened to Sara and Felicity retale what happened earlier that day, while Talia studied a map of Star City and Laurel did some research using one of Felicity’s tablets.

“You know,” Talia said looking up at the man with a smirk on her face, “you could take that mask off, Mr. Allen, it looks awfully uncomfortable.”

Barry looked dumbfounded between Sara, Laurel and Felicity, and all three of them shrugged at him. “We didn’t tell her!” Felicity was the one to voice their collective thoughts.

“No one had to tell me, Mr. Allen.” Talia chuckled, shaking her head and looking back at the map in front of her.

“Then how…?” He asked, taking his mask off and running his fingers through his hair.

“Deduction.” The woman said simply, merely glancing at him for a split second. “I feel quite insulted by your obvious surprise and confusion, to be honest. Do you know who I am?”

“Nyssa’s sister, or so I’ve been told.”

“Deadly sister.” Felicity whispered leaning closer to him. “I said ‘deadly sister’. Don’t forget that part.”

Talia looked up and smirked, shaking her head at her in amusement. “Accurate description, I will give you that, Mrs. Smoak.”

“Toldcha.”

“She’s on our side, though, right?” Barry asked frowning.

“She wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t, Barry, relax.” Sara reassured him.

“Okay,” Barry nodded, “so where do you want to start?” He asked, looking directly at Sara.

“Leslie.” The blonde stated coldly. “I want to know who the hell she is.”

“Shouldn’t we focus on that woman who took Nyssa, though?” Felicity asked, frowning in concern.

Sara shook her head and folded her arms. “I have the Legends working on that, if anyone can handle the Pilgrim, that’s them. Myself included, actually. I’d rather have the rest trying to find fucking Leslie, since she came outta nowhere and we have literally nothing on her other than the fact that she tased you.”

“Wait.” Barry said holding up his hand and looking at Felicity. “She tased you?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, carefully touching her forehead. “Twice actually. That’s how I hit my head.”

The young man frowned and folded his arms, leaning back on his chair. He pursed his lips and kept quiet for a few seconds, then addressed Felicity again. “Did you see the taser?”

“What?”

“The taser. Did you actually **see it**?”

“Um, no.” Felicity said frowning. “I felt it, though.” She shrugged.

Barry leaned forward and looked between both blondes, still frowning, “I think I know who she is.” He said nodding slowly. “I don’t know what she’s doing here or how did she get here at all, but…” He sighed, “I think I know who we’re dealing with, and I know who can help us.”

* * *

 

“Okay, you guys ready?” Cisco asked clapping his hands once after carefully putting his Vibe glasses on.

“Yes!” Felicity shouted excitedly, getting a frustrated sigh from Barry, who still believed her tagging along was a really, really bad idea. Still, Cisco said it was fine, and he found himself outnumbered by Sara’s lack of interest on the subject.

“I don't feel comfortable jumping to another Earth while my wife is still missing.” The former assassin grumbled frowning. “Why can't you go without me?”

Barry and Cisco exchanged a look, having heard from Kara the way Alex reacted when she found out her baby sister had gone to another Earth without telling anyone about it.

“We might need your help to convince her.” Cisco shrugged. It wasn't a lie, after all. He didn't particularly specify who he had meant when he said _‘her’_. Which, in this particular case, was Alex. Totally not a lie.

“Fine, whatever, just make it quick, okay?”

“We’ll be back in a flash.” Barry said, smirking to himself.

Felicity giggled, Cisco smiled and shook his head at his lame pun, and Sara just rolled her eyes.

“Just…” Sara waved her hand at Cisco. “Do your thing. Let's get this over with. I need to be back as soon as possible. I trust Talia out there, but I should be with her.”

The young man nodded and extended his right hand, taking a deep breath before opening the breach that would lead the four of them to Earth-38.

By the look of things, not only did it lead them to Earth-38, but to the exact place where Kara was at the moment, since Cisco was vibing on her. Which, unfortunately, was the middle of a luminous, spacious office with a stunning view of National City.

The woman sitting behind the big, modern looking white desk immediately jumped off her seat and took a few steps back, her back pressing against the glass wall. “Jesus Christ!” She exclaimed, her left hand over her thumping heart. “What the—?!”

“Sorry! Sorry!” Cisco said holding his hands up. That's when he looked around and noticed a pair of guns aimed at them. “Whoa! Easy there! We come in peace.”

“Guys!” Kara exclaimed happily, jumping up from her seat and hurrying to hug all four of them. “What are you doing here?” She looked at her sister and Maggie, who still had their guns trained on them. “Put the guns down, they're my friends.”

“Are we going to ignore the fact that four people just came out of some kind of portal in the middle of my office?” The raven haired woman asked trying to conceal an amused smirk.

“Um…” Barry looked around the room, not expecting to find Kara with so many people. “Yeah, sorry about that, we can explain. Probably. Later. Right now we, um, were wondering if you could maybe, ah,” he cleared his throat looking at Kara, “get in contact with your _friend_ …?”

“We need Supergirl.” Felicity said quickly in an attempt to stop Barry from inadvertently exposing the young woman in front of whoever these people were.

“Kara?” Alex asked taking a step forward. “Who are these people?”

“Um,” Kara glanced at Lena, who had decided to ignore them and was back at her desk, tinkering with the same device she was working on before while she tried to hide her smirk, “they're my friends. The one’s who live **really** far away? Remember I told you about them?”

Felicity noted the tension between the two sisters and took a few steps away from them, to let them speak privately. Or as privately as possible with six other people in the room. “That looks so cool! What is it?” She asked, looking at the woman sitting behind the big white desk. “I'm Felicity, by the way. Kara’s friend.”

The woman put her precision tools down and shook her extended hand, smiling softly at her. “Lena Luthor.”

“Nice to meet you, Lena. Can I call you Lena?” She asked, seeing the raven haired woman nod, still smiling. She pushed her glasses up her nose and leaned closer over the desk. “So, what is that?”

Before Lena could even answer, Alex’s raised voice got everyone’s attention. “The hell you will!” She said angrily, glaring at her sister.

“Alex!” Kara hissed, glancing at Lena, who just shook her head and focused on her work again, under Felicity’s curious close inspection.

“No. No way, Kara.”

“Shouldn't you discuss this somewhere more… private?” Maggie asked, noticing how Kara kept nervously glancing at Lena, who seemed strangely unnerved by this whole situation.

“Look, we’re in a hurry here.” Sara said, already frustrated. “What's it gonna be?”

Alex glanced at Lena, then back at her sister. “Maggie is right, we shouldn't be discussing this here.”

“Please, don't mind me,” Lena said without looking up, pointing some stuff at Felicity, who was now standing behind her to be able to look over her shoulder. “It's not like somehow you opened a breach and appeared right inside my office or anything.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Cisco said wincing, but relaxing when the woman just smiled at him.

“It's not you.” Kara reassured her, “it's just that—”

“There are some things we need to discuss **in private**.” Alex interrupted her sister.

“If this is about the fact that Kara is Supergirl, I already know. Feel free to carry on.”

The office went completely silent for a few long seconds.

Alex glared at Kara, assuming she had carelessly revealed her secret identity. Again.

Kara winced and shook her head while looking at Alex to let her know she didn't tell Lena about that particular piece of information. Even though she really, really wanted to.

Maggie just rolled her eyes at everyone and sat down on the couch, mumbling something about people being _so dumb trying to hide shit from a certified genius_.

“Pft! What?!” Kara pushed her glasses up her nose and giggled nervously, turning to face Lena. “No, I'm not! Supergirl is, like, way cooler than I am. And really strong.”

The woman looked up at her, eyebrow raised and smirk in place. “Kara.”

“What?”

“Seriously.”

“What?”

“Do you honestly believe a pair of glasses can conceal your identity from me,” Lena said smirking, then finished her question, “a Luthor?” She chuckled and shook her head. “It didn’t work for Clark, and it doesn’t work for you. And quite frankly, I feel a bit insulted that you thought it would.”

”For the record, I said the glasses were a ridiculous disguise months ago.” Maggie said in an attempt to add her two cents and side with Lena.

“Look, I get that this whole situation is new to some of you.” Sara interrupted, taking a step forward. “But with or without Supergirl, I need to go back to my Earth, so what's it gonna be?”

Kara nodded shortly, deciding to deal with Lena after this whole thing was over, “Let's go.”

“No way.” Alex stated, taking a step closer to Sara and her sister. “Why do you need Supergirl?”

“Who the hell are you? Her handler?” The blonde asked, facing Alex and tilting her chin up.

“Her sister. Agent Danvers.” She said back, staring defiantly into her eyes.

“Agent? That means you can hold your own?” Sara asked intrigued, respecting the woman’s attitude.

“Pretty sure I can kick your ass.”

“Highly doubt that.” Felicity stated absentmindedly, still amazed with Lena’s work. “Sara is a trained assassin.”

Alex immediately pulled her gun out again, pointing it at Sara. “Assassin?”

“Oh! Frack! Sorry, sorry!” She jumped from behind Lena and went to stand next to her friends again. “ **Former** assassin! She’s one of the good guys, a Legend!”

“A Legend?” Maggie asked smirking.

“They call themselves that. Look, I don't know what the deal is with them and that name, okay?” Felicity answered shrugging, making the detective snort and chuckle.

“Kara,” Sara said, ignoring everyone else and looking at the young woman, “I **really** have to go, have you decided yet?”

“Why the hurry?” Alex asked frowning, lowering her gun for the second time.

The blonde assassin looked at her in the eye and sighed. “My wife’s been taken by Leslie Willis and her psycho-murderer-chronokinetic friend.”

“Y-your wife?” The oldest Danvers asked frowning. “You mean _‘taken’_ as in kidnapped?”

“Yes.”

“You didn't tell me that! What are we waiting for? Let's go!” Kara said alarmed.

“Just…” Alex hesitated for a second. “How dangerous is this?”

“Kara and I already defeated Leslie and Silver Banshee simultaneously before.” Barry said calmly. “I'm sure we can do it again and get Nyssa back safely.”

“Nyssa is your wife?” Alex asked, looking at the woman again.

“Her **pregnant** wife.” Felicity answered before Sara could. “I feel like that's a very, **very** relevant piece of information we’re omitting and we really shouldn't.”

Kara gasped in shock. “She’s pregnant?”

When Sara nodded sadly, eyes filled with fear, Maggie immediately jumped off the couch. “Oh, hell no! Livewire messed with a pregnant lady? Not cool. We’re all going.” She looked sternly at Alex. “Even you, Danvers.”

The taller brunette sighed and folded her arms, knowing she couldn't—and wouldn't—refuse to help Kara’s friends now that she knew more about the whole situation. “We’re gonna need to gear up before we go.”

“I've got you covered, boo.” Cisco winked at her, immediately rubbing his shoulder after Maggie punched him. “Hey!”

“Keep it it your pants, Romeo. She’s with me.”

“I definitely did **not** know that.” He nodded, accepting defeat. “My apologies.”

“Did you say chronokinetic?” Lena asked calmly, standing up and walking around her desk, leaning back against it while folding her arms.

“Yeah, I know who she is, it's a long story,” Sara sighed tiredly, “but it means—”

“I know what chronokinesis is.” L-Corp’s CEO said with a smile, holding her hand up to stop the blonde.

“I like her already.” Cisco whispered, leaning closer to Barry, who smiled his agreement.

“Do you have a way to prevent her from using that particular set of… skills?”

“No, not really.”

“I might be able to help with that. If you'd like my help, of course.”

“For real?” Cisco asked shocked.

“Lena is really smart.” Kara said proudly, practically beaming as she looked at her best friend.

“I do alright.” The woman chuckled, then looked at Felicity and Cisco. “Do you have tools and some safe space where I can run some tests?”

Cisco’s grin couldn't get bigger at her question. “I think Felicity and I might be able to hook you up with some very cool stuff.”

“Wait, what?” Kara asked frowning as she looked at Lena. “N-no, you’re not coming with us, Lena, it’s too dangerous.”

“You’re going, aren’t you?” The woman shrugged and smiled mischievously. “If it’s safe enough for you, **Kara Danvers** , it’s safe enough for me.”

The blonde reporter narrowed her eyes at her friend, intending to glare threateningly at her, but failing miserably when Lena laughed at her inability to conceal her overall-cuteness. “This discussion isn’t over.”

“Fair enough,” Lena said smirking, “we can continue this conversation later.”

“Fine.”

“But just so you know,” Lena commented nonchalantly as they were waiting for Cisco to open the breach that would lead them to Earth-1, “I don’t think you need to worry about me. **Supergirl** always comes to my rescue when I need her. I have a feeling this won’t be the exception.”


	10. Assembling THE Team

“Found something!” Nate shouted excitedly as soon as the elevator doors opened before him. “Oh. Kara, hey! I didn't know you were coming. Good to see you! How are you?”

“So, basically, you told everyone but me.” Lena stated, earning herself an eye roll from her best friend.

“I didn't tell them. Technically, Barry did.”

“Yeah, that one’s on me.” The young man said, rubbing the back of his neck. “To be honest, I didn't think it would be an issue, with Kara being from a different Earth and all. Clearly, I was wrong.”

“Clearly.” Lena deadpanned, obviously unamused.

Kara decided to ignore the sudden tension in the room and returned Nate’s brief hug. “Nate, this is Alex, my sister. That's Maggie, her fiancée. And this is Lena, my best friend.”

“Nice to meet you all, I'm Nate.” The man said after politely shaking their hands and discretely smirking at the mention of Kara’s _best friend_.

“What did you find?” Sara asked curtly, more than eager to skip all the pleasantries and focus on finding her wife.

“Oh, yeah!” Nate exclaimed, turning to look at her and clapping his hands once. “Ray and Gideon were able to pick up traces from the Pilgrim’s movements. No signs of a time jump, she just… relocated.”

The blonde nodded once and pursed her lips. “That's good, makes it easier for us. Do we know where she is?”

“Um,” the man winced, nervously rubbing his hands together, “not exactly.”

“Okay, but we do have a general idea, right? If Ray was able to follow her somehow.”

“Let me be more clear: when I said ‘not exactly’ I actually meant ‘not at all’.”

“Then why didn't you just say that?!” Sara asked irritated.

Shrugging, Nate answered, “I didn't want to sound pessimistic!”

Lena chuckled when Sara groaned in frustration and looked at Felicity. “Who exactly is this man?” She asked in a low voice, trying not to interrupt the exchange that was still going on between him and Sara.

“Oh, he’s part of the Legends, just like Sara. He’s a historian, but he’s also… um, special.”

“You mean he has superpowers?”

“Yeah.”

“Is he an alien?”

“No, he’s human. Aliens are not that common here. He’s just been,” Felicity paused, trying to find the right word, “ _enhanced_ with a serum while they tried to save his life after he got injured. He was a hemophiliac.”

“ **Was**?”

“Yes, the serum changed him.”

“Interesting.” The raven haired woman said pursing her lips and thoroughly looking at the flustered man who was still in a heated argument with Sara, and obviously losing said argument.

“You find him interesting?” Kara asked  scowling as she walked closer to them.

Lena arched her eyebrow and smirked at her friend. “Nosy much, Supergirl?”

“You're practically shouting.” The blonde superhero tried to defend herself.

“We were **literally** whispering and you were all the way across the room.” Felicity pointed out frowning.

“Well,” Kara looked down at her sleeve as she picked at it nervously, avoiding Lena’s amused gaze, “everything sounds like shouting to me, okay?”

“Of course.” Her friend conceded, exchanging a glance with Felicity.

“Alright, listen up!” Sara called everyone’s attention. “I'm gonna go find Talia, put her up to date, and bring her to the Waverider, see if we can figure out where the Pilgrim took Nyssa. Felicity, can you look for something out of the ordinary that might relate to Leslie’s abilities?”

“Yes. Cisco and I will start looking into it right now.”

“Thank you.” Sara said with a nod, then looked at Lena. “You said you could help stop the Pilgrim’s chronokinetic abilities, right?”

“I am fairly confident I can.”

“Good, I’ll send Ray here in a few minutes. He’ll be able to explain everything you need to know and even help you with whatever you need.”

“I can help her, too.” Cisco said trying to sound uninterested.

“I need you to help Felicity find Leslie.”

“But—”

“Cisco, save your crushes for another time, okay?!”

“What?” He asked feigning confusion, but blushing furiously. “I don't—I’m not—I have—You know what—?”

“I would shut up if I were you, kid.” Maggie said chuckling and kindly placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. “Nothing you can say now will fix all that weirdness you have going on.”

He sighed and shook his head, following Felicity to the platform where all the computers were situated and taking a seat next to her.

“How can I help?” Kara asked frowning in concern.

“You know Leslie more than anyone, right?” When Kara nodded, Sara continued. “If Cisco and Felicity find her, I need you and Barry to act on it as soon as you can. Your speed is our best chance at stopping her.”

“What about us?” Alex asked after Kara nodded and joined Barry on the platform, standing behind Cisco and Felicity.

“You two can hold your own?”

“Damn right.” Maggie said nodding and straightening her jacket.

“Then you're with me.” The blonde instructed. “I’ll go find Talia first, then we’ll move from there.”

Both Alex and Maggie nodded, then took the comms Sara was handing them, quickly placing them in their ears and checking they were working properly.

“We’ll stay in comms the whole time. Overwatch, keep us updated.”

“Yes, Captain!” The blonde hacker said, not even lifting her gaze from the screen in front of her.

Sara looked at Nate, then at Alex and Maggie, and nodded. “Alright, let's go. Try not to die, okay? I don't have time for that bullshit right now.”

Nate scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You're one to talk. You die at least once a year.”

“What the actual fuck?” Maggie mumbled as she leaned closer to her fiancée, who only shrugged in response.

* * *

 

“Okay, so you,” Thea said pointing at Alex, “are Kara’s sister?”

“Yes.”

“That means you're an alien, too?”

“Adoptive sister.” Alex said smiling and shaking her head. “I'm human.”

“Cool. And you,” she looked at Maggie, turning slightly so her finger was pointing at her now, “are her fiancée?”

“Alex’s, not Kara’s.” The detective clarified.

Thea nodded once and continued, “and you both deal with aliens and weird stuff all the time?”

“I'm a detective, actually. NCPD's Science Police. My job is basically to investigate anything regarding aliens.”

“So cool.” The younger woman said with a short, approving nod. “What about you, Alex?”

“I work for the D.E.O.”

“What's that?”

“It stands for _Department of Extra-Normal Operations_.” Agent Danvers stated without offering any additional information.

“You're chatty, aren't you?”

Thea’s observation made Maggie laugh and Alex glare at her, quickly making her bite her lip to stop her laughter. “I'm sorry, but it's a secret government organization, and you don't have clearance for me to share more information with you.” Alex explained, then added, “and also, I don't know you that well, or at all, so… there's that, too.”

“I'm **literally** from another earth. Who am I gonna tell?”

“You can never be too careful.” Alex shrugged.

“I already know about Kara and haven't spilled her secret, have I?”

“Don't even remind me of that.”

Maggie leaned slightly closer to the younger girl to be able to lower her voice and still be heard by her. “She gets very protective of Kara’s identity, nothing personal. She didn't even tell me, I had to figure it out on my own, and that was only because she freaked out on me the time Supergirl went missing and I just put two and two together.”

“Oh.” Thea took a few seconds to think about it, then shrugged. “It's fine, I have an overprotective older brother, so I kinda get it.”

“Your brother is that vigilante... the Green Arrow, right?” Alex asked, narrowing her eyes.

“I'm sorry, but you don't have clearance for me to share that information with you.” Thea said with a proud smirk on her face, using Alex’s previous words. “And also, I don't know you that well, or at all.”

Maggie chuckled in disbelief, while Alex merely glared at both of them. “Well played, little Queen, well played.” Then she noticed her fiancée’s glare and shrugged, taking a step away from her. “What? She had you there, Danvers.”

“It's not the same.”

“Of course it is!” Thea said triumphantly.

“Are you always this cocky?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Maggie laughed again and patted Thea’s back. “I like you, kid.”

“Thank you, detective. I like you, too.”

“This is getting ridiculous.” Alex stated exasperatedly.

“Alex, relax. I'm just messing with you, I'm not an ass, that's Oliver’s job, to be honest. Ask Sara if you don't believe me.” The young Queen said smiling, trying to ease the tension.

Alex regarded her in silence for a few seconds, sighing loudly and shaking her head, deciding to let it go. “Are you some kind of vigilante, too?”

Thea folded her arms and pursed her lips, leaning back against the wall. “Well, kinda.” She said shrugging. “That's how this whole thing started, but...”

“But…?” Maggie asked curiously, urging her to continue.

“I had additional training.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“You know Nyssa? The woman we are going to rescue?”

“Yes.” Both Maggie and Alex said at the same time.

“Well, she trained me. I have League training.”

“What exactly is this ‘League training’?” Detective Sawyer asked frowning.

“The League of Assassins…?” Thea said slowly.

“Holy shit!” Maggie exclaimed in disbelief. “You were trained by assassins?!”

Nodding, the younger woman said, “not just **any** assassins. Nyssa was the head of the League before she decided to disband it. She and Sara are, like, **the** assassins. Equally feared and respected by everyone who knows who they are.”

“So, they're like a big deal for this League of Assassins.”

“Huge deal, yeah.”

Alex, who had remained silent through the short explanation, quietly asked, “you are still the good guys, right?”

Thea smiled at her while nodding, “do you think Kara would have helped us if we weren't?”

“No.”

“Do you trust your sister’s judgment?”

“Blindly.”

“Then there you have your answer.”

“Okay.” Agent Danvers said quietly, almost apologetically. “It's just… well…”

“Yeah, I know, the word _assassin_ doesn't particularly inspire trust.”

“No, not really.” The D.E.O. agent said, laughing softly.

“We’re the good guys, don't worry. After we get Nyssa back, I'll tell you the whole story.”

“You've got yourself a deal, _Speedy_.”

Thea laughed at the use of her alias and shook her head. “So, you two, Kara, and who’s the other one?”

“Lena.” Alex provided, nodding. “She’s Kara’s best friend.”

“Alien?”

“Human.”

“Metahuman?”

“I said _human_.”

“Superpowers?”

“If you count a glare that can make you shit your pants as a superpower.” Maggie suggested, making the other two laugh.

“No.” Alex said smiling. “She’s brilliant, though. She’s putting together some kind of device to stop that woman from using her chronokinetic powers.”

“The chick who can stop time?”

“Yes.”

“I didn't think that was an option!” Thea said surprised after all the stories she heard about the Pilgrim.

“Well, that's Lena for you. I have an M.D. and a Ph.D. in bioengineering and I can hardly keep up with her brain. Kara can, though, being from a civilization millennia advanced compared to ours, scientifically speaking.”

“Wait, so Kara is **also** really smart?” Thea waited for Alex to nod, then huffed. “That's so not fair! She gets the brains, the hotness **and** the superpowers?”

“Ew! You think my sister is hot?”

“You don't?”

“Ew!”

Thea rolled her eyes at Alex’s childish reaction. “You know, I realize this can come as a shock to you, but you can appreciate someone’s hotness without wanting to fuck their brains out.”

“Oh my God, Thea!”

At this point, Maggie was leaning against the wall next to Thea, bent over with laughter, clutching her stomach with one hand while wiping away her tears with the other.

“What? I'm not even gay, but I know Kara is hot.”

“Um, thanks…?”

The three of them turned around to find Supergirl landing a few feet away from them.

“See?” Thea said, waving her arm in Kara’s direction.

“Stop that!” Alex said wincing.

“Not that I don't appreciate your very nice observation,” Supergirl said looking at the young woman, who smiled at her proudly, “but Sara sent me to ask you to go get someone called…” she paused for a few moments, trying to remember the strange name. “Sa… Sarc—”

“Saracon.” Thea interrupted her chuckling.

“Yes! Saracon!” She exclaimed, then looked at her sister. “She also asked for you two to join her now that she was able to explain the whole _alien thing_ to that other super scary woman.”

* * *

 

“What?”

_“We don’t think they were working alone.”_

“We can understand the words, Mrs. Smoak.” Talia intervened when she noticed Sara tiredly rubbing her forehead. “I believe what Sara meant to ask is how did you and Mr. Ramon arrive to that conclusion.”

“Thanks.” The blonde assassin whispered, glancing at her sister in law, who merely nodded at her in response.

_“Oh, right! Of course! Traffic cams and face recognition software we may or may not have stolen from a secret government organization. We managed to pinpoint Leslie about 4 hours ago before she disappeared into some kind of portal. She was with two other women, and they had Nyssa. She looked unconscious but otherwise unharmed.”_

“Where?”

 _“Sending you the location right now.”_ Cisco said, and they could hear some frantic typing from the other side of the comms.

“Thank you, Mr. Ramon.” Talia responded while Sara paced back and forth in front of her, staring at her phone while waiting for the location.

“So… Portals, huh?” Maggie asked, shoving her hands into her pockets. “Is that like, a regular thing here, too?”

“Who is this woman, again?” Talia asked bluntly, staring at Sara in annoyance, not even caring about sounding remotely polite.

“Detective Sawyer, NCPD, and I’m standing **right here**.”

Sara looked at Maggie apologetically before focusing on Talia. “They are Supergirl’s family.”

“Children and their ridiculous alter egos.” Talia mumbled mostly to herself, shaking her head in annoyance. “Why is their presence and assistance relevant to our mission?”

“Why do you speak like that?” Detective Sawyer asked amused, and if Alex didn’t know any better, she would have sworn Maggie was enjoying getting under the other brunette’s skin.

 _Oh, wait…_ She **did** know better. And her fiancée was definitely and **intentionally** irritating a very dangerous woman, from what they’ve heard from… _Felicity, was it?_

“Beg your pardon?”

“Exactly like **that**!”

“You mean why I express myself in **proper** english instead of the aberration you seem to enjoy using to communicate with others?”

“Yeah.” Maggie shrugged and smirked when Alex elbowed her not-so-gently.

“Because I have a fully functional brain.”

Alex laughed, both at the response and at Maggie’s stunned expression, while her fiancée could only stare at Talia, mouth agape and the hint of a smirk starting to appear.

“Are you satisfied with that answer?” Talia asked, smirking.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Detective Sawyer chuckled, then looked at Alex. “She’s pretty scary, but I like her attitude.”

“Yeah, me too.” The other woman agreed nodding.

“Great!” Sara interrupted, alternating her gaze between the three of them. “If you’re done with your smartass battle, I would very much like to find my wife…?” She looked at Talia, “remember your missing sister…?”

“Do you have the location yet?” Talia asked, her fingers nervously fumbling with the hilt of her sword the only hint of her uneasiness.

“Yeah, it's not far from here.” The blonde said, gesturing to the other three. “Follow me, Cisco will meet us there, see if he can vibe anything.”

When they arrived at the location, Cisco, Barry and Kara were already waiting for them. “We tagged along, just in case.” The speedster said shrugging nonchalantly.

“That's fine.” Sara kindly dismissed him, looking at Cisco. “Were you able to pick up something?”

“Not yet.” He mumbled looking around them. “I was hoping to find something I could touch to vibe on any of them. I can't seem to get any residual energy from the portal they opened.”

“Something like what?” Maggie asked, intrigued as to how Cisco’s powers worked.

“Anything belonging to them, really.” The man said with a shrug. “Something they had touched could work, too, or anything emotionally meaningful to either of them.”

“Emotionally meaningful like a wedding band?” Alex asked, glancing at Sara’s left hand.

“Yes!” The young man exclaimed, snapping his fingers and pointing at the D.E.O. agent. “I love you, agent Danvers.” He said, then looked at Sara extending his hand, palm up, and looking at her left hand. “May I?”

The blonde frowned, looking at her hand and fidgeting with her wedding ring, before silently nodding, taking it off and handing it to Cisco. “If that's not back on my finger in thirty seconds, you're dead.”

“Sure!” He said nodding and reaching for it.

“I mean it.”

“Scariest part is that I know that.” Cisco reassured her, then closed his eyes, immediately vibing something.

“What do you see?” Barry asked softly, taking a step closer to his friend.

“Dirt. Like…” he paused, frowning, “like I'm in the middle of nowhere. Oh, wait, there’s a mountain range. It's chilly, too.”

“Okay, what else?” Sara asked, urging him on.

“It's dark, but there are some candles lit. And,” he looked around, “torches? No electricity. Wait, I see Nyssa. She seems okay. A few bruises, but otherwise okay. She's tied to...” tilting his head to the side, he continued, “some kind of throne? The place is in ruins, though, I don't think it's safe for anyone to be there.”

Talia and Sara exchanged a worried glance, both thinking the exact same thing. “What else, Cisco? Give us something else so we can be sure.” The blonde asked.

“She’s not alone. There's a woman there with her. It's not Leslie or the Pilgrim.”

“Do you know who she is?”

“No.”

Groaning in frustration, a sudden thought rushed into Sara's mind, and without thinking twice or asking for permission, she reached over and grasped Cisco’s hand in her own, gasping when she was immediately surrounded by the very familiar ruins, and the image of Nyssa roughly tied to a throne they both had kneeled before countless times in the past.

After a few seconds, she let go of Cisco’s hand and took a step back, closing her eyes and placing her hand over them. “Fuck.” She mumbled quietly, followed by a louder, angrier, almost devastating, “FUCK!”

“Sara?” Talia asked carefully while everyone else remained silent.

The blonde looked at her sister in law, her expression almost painful. “Nanda Parbat. The ruins. The priestess.”

“The priestess?”

“Yes. It's her, she has Nyssa.” She rubbed her temple and groaned in frustration. “Talia, it's not safe. The place is in ruins, you know what we did, I don't even know how they managed to get in there. The slightest landslide miles away from the temple could make the whole thing collapse. We need to get her out of there. She’s also been beaten. There are several bruises all over her face, we can't—I can’t—”

“Sara, breathe.” Talia interrupted her in a soothing —yet determined— voice.

“We need to get her out of there.”

“We will, Sara.” Barry reassured her. “We will call Oliver and the rest and—”

“No.” She interrupted him. “I will be the one assembling the team.”

“But maybe Oliver—”

“We don't need more _arrows_ , we need brains and people Nyssa and I can trust to do what's necessary. And right now, Oliver is not on that list.” The blonde stated sternly, shooting Barry a glance that told him to stop pushing. “A League psycho, a very dangerous metahuman and the fucking Pilgrim. That's what we're dealing with. We’re gonna fight fire with fire and bring my wife and unborn child home.”


	11. Ready?

“Wouldn’t it be easier -not to mention _faster_ \- if I opened a breach and got us there?” Cisco asked, hurrying his pace to catch up with Sara.

“Yes.”

“Then why don’t I do that?”

“Because breaches seem to be easily traceable.”

“Theirs wasn’t.”

“Do you really wanna discuss why theirs wasn’t and yours are? I’m not risking my wife’s life like that.” Sara asked coldly, barely tilting her head to look at him. It wasn’t fair, she knew that. They were dealing with technology from a very distant and far way more advanced future, but she couldn’t help it. She had been snapping at almost everyone since she found out Nyssa was missing, and if she was being honest, she knew that wouldn’t stop until her wife was home and safe.

“Um, probably not. I might have to look into that.”

They resumed walking in silence, the small, select group following Sara as she led them to an expanse and seemingly deserted part of the city.

“Where are we?” Maggie asked confused, looking around when suddenly the blonde stopped walking.

Sara held her left arm up, gesturing to someone who obviously wasn’t -visibly- there with her hand, and a second later a massive ship appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

“This. Is. Awesome!” Felicity exclaimed excited before literally running to the door that had just opened on the side of the ship facing them.

Cisco didn’t waste a single second before following her, shouting “shotgun!”

“No one is calling shotgun!” Sara called after them as if they were children, silently thanking Amaya, who suddenly appeared at the entrance of the Waverider to stop both of them from rushing inside. “Alright, follow me, guys.” She called to the rest of the group, walking to the ship at a normal, adult pace.

“Is this for real?” Maggie asked in disbelief, looking at Kara for reassurance. “And you’re coming with us? You know you can fly there yourself, right?”

The blonde hero shrugged and folded her arms across her chest, looking at the shorter woman. “Think of it as moral support.”

“Please, you’d just get bored waiting for the rest of us to get there and probably do something stupid, like going in alone, without backup.” Her sister scoffed.

“Yeah. Also, what Alex just said.”

Nate laughed and shook his head, leading the group up the ramp and waiting for the door to close. Once it did, he motioned for them to follow him, and in a matter of minutes they were all gathered around the central console. Cisco and Felicity were already fighting for the free seat next to the Captain’s, getting the woman’s full attention and Mick’s amused stare.

“I swear to God, if you two don’t stop that I’m either making you stay or killing you both!” She snapped annoyed, making them stop immediately. “Now, go with Zari, Lily and Ray!” She instructed angrily.

“Come on, guys, you’re with us.” Dr. Palmer said taking a step forward, and motioned for them to join him, then looked at Lena. “Ms. Luthor, if you don’t mind.” He said smiling, inviting the woman to join them, too.

“I told you, ‘Lena’ works just fine.”

“Alright. Lena, would you join us, please?”

The woman smiled and nodded shortly, following them past an automatic door and down a long corridor leading to some kind of futuristic lab where they were to keep working on their project together now that they had a concrete idea about what they needed.

Once the door closed behind them, Sara looked at Kara and Barry, sighing tiredly. “Guys, go with Nate, Jax and Amaya. You’re gonna be teaming up with them. They’ll show you around and tell you everything you need to know before we get there.”

“Team superpowers!” Nate chuckled at the realization, making Sara _almost_ smile.

“Yes, Captain.” Barry agreed with a small smile before leading Kara after the three Legends.

“Martin…” Sara continued softly now, looking at the older man, “would you show Dr. Franklin and Agent Danvers to the Med Bay? I would like them to get acquainted with the space and equipment in case of emergency.”

“Absolutely.” The man agreed politely, folding his hands behind his back and looking at the two women. “Ladies, if you’d be so kind to follow me.” He started walking, and both of them immediately followed him, already amazed with their surroundings.

“The rest of you,” the blonde said looking at the remaining of the group, “you’ll be with me.”

“Doing what, exactly?” Saracon asked impatiently.

“Getting ready to kick some ass!” Thea said matter-of-factly.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Maggie exclaimed nodding excitedly.

“Why is our team half tiny ladies?” Mick half asked, half groaned, turning his chair around and earning himself three very distinctive -and murderous- glares from Thea, Maggie and Talia.

Sara scoffed and folded her arms, leaning back against the central console and looking at him. “Talia can probably kill you several times before you even hit the ground. Thea can break both your legs simultaneously without even blinking, trust me, I’ve seen her do it. And I’ve been told Maggie can shoot you between the eyes before you even have time to unfold your... heat… gun… thing… whatever.”

“Is that so?” Mick asked defiantly, placing his hand on his weapon and smirking at Maggie, who suddenly had her gun pointing at his head from across the room.

“Wanna try?” She asked, matching his smirk, then lowered her gun to his crotch. “If you don’t like the eyes, I can always aim somewhere else.”

Mick grunted and moved his hand away from his weapon, trying his best to look unfazed by her threat, but gulping and wincing once he turned around, only for Saracon and Rip to witness. They couldn’t really blame him, though, both of them were wincing, too.

“I suddenly find myself warming up to you, Detective.” Talia said trying to hide her smirk.

Maggie grinned and, unable to help herself, she pushed it a little bit further. “Keep it in your pants, assassin lady. I’m engaged.”

Talia rolled her eyes and walked away from them to take a seat as far from Mick as humanly possible. “And just like that, it’s gone.”

* * *

 

“Your threats would be a lot more effective if the three of you could at least manage to agree on a _main one_ .” Nyssa stated stoically through a split, bleeding lip. “Has my father taught you **nothing**?” She directed that question specifically to the older woman of the trio.

“Don’t you dare mention your father in front of me, child.” The woman growled, narrowing her eyes and glaring at the former Heir. “He gave you everything and not only did you disrespect him with your,” she grimaced and spat the next words, “ _twisted ways_ , but ultimately betrayed him. Betrayal that he paid for with his life.”

“My father made his choice.” The brunette tied to the throne stated calmly. “He chose Oliver Queen as his successor over both his daughters. Heavens forbid a woman took his place.” She said, a hint of a resentful smirk on her face. “He decided to force him by manipulating what he considered to be his _weaknesses_ after he refused. He willingly faced him a second time to prove him worthy of being his heir. All of those decisions led to his death. Granted, I wanted to be the one to kill him,” she looked defiantly into the woman’s eyes after uttering that statement, “I would never deny that, but—”

“Silence!” The Priestess cut her off, shouting angrily. “I shall not tolerate such disrespect!”

“Chill, lady.” Leslie said smirking. “She wanted to kill your boyfriend, so what? Aren’t you guys assassins or whatever?” She folded her arms and looked back at Nyssa, the smirk never leaving her face. “Nice act, by the way. I totally thought you were just a business woman and all that boring shit. Gotta say, wanting to kill your own father? That’s cold. Respect, Nyssa.”

The brunette ignored her completely, focusing her attention back on the Priestess when she chuckled, “your _boyfriend_ ?” She carefully licked at the open wound on her lip. “You surely can’t be so naïve. Did you truly believe you had _something special_ with my father?”

She wasn’t one to take joy or pleasure on anyone’s pain under regular circumstances, but this woman, whom she knew from birth, not only had assisted her current kidnappers, but had also been the one who sent those ridiculous ‘ _New League_ ’ members to kill them. They obviously didn’t succeed—though they were surprisingly close—and as Ra’s al Ghul she wouldn’t really give the attempted murder any importance at all, but the attack had—unknowingly—almost cost them their unborn child’s life, and that was not only unacceptable, but also unforgivable.

So, yes. Absolutely. Nyssa was planning to enjoy any kind of pain she could inflict on this woman.

“What promises did he make to bed you? What embarrassingly ridiculous lies did you believe?” She kept a close eye on the woman’s reaction, noticing how her nostrils flared at her questions and realizing she had hit a sore spot. Good. People often did stupid things when angered, and that could give her an opening to escape. “Did he tell you he intended to marry you? That you were _special_ and would be his partner? His _equal_ ?” She decided to add a tone of mockery at that last part. “Do you think you were the only one he made such promises to? Your intent is not to avenge his death, no matter what you let yourself believe. You are angry because you should have known better. And I believe you know that. That is why you feel such impotence. Because he lied to you, and now he is dead, and there is no one for you to to take out your anger on.” She paused and smirked again. “Well, that part is not entirely true, is it? You have taken _me_. I believe that should count for something.”

“ **Enough!** ” The fourth woman, the one who had remained silent until then, shouted. She pushed herself off the wall she was boringly leaning against and took a few steps forward until she was standing in front of Nyssa. “I’m bored of this... lame therapy session, so I would very much appreciate if you could shut the fuck up already. Your daddy fucked and dumped her, so she’s taking it out on you like a brat. She’s pathetic, we get it, she gets it. Move on.”

Nyssa pursed her lips and looked her in the eye, staring intently in an attempt to make the woman react somehow, but she didn’t have any luck. She stared right back at her and smiled when silence finally fell around them. “Thank you, Nyssa. I appreciate your collaboration.”

“May I ask what is it that you want with me?”

“Oh, I have no problem with you whatsoever, Nyssa.”

“Then—”

“I wasn’t finished.” The woman said, holding her hand up to silence her. “I do have a few things to settle with your dear wife. I want to make that little bird and her friends pay. And to be honest, I’m not particularly eager to see that child of yours being born.”

Instinctively, Nyssa struggled against her restraints at the mention of her child, but to no avail. There was no way she could escape them by herself, of that she was certain.

“The way I see it,” the woman started pacing around the throne, the end of her long coat sharply cutting the air with every step, “I might as well kill two birds with one stone. No pun intended.” She finally came to a stop in front of Nyssa again, and bent forward, resting her palms on the armrest of the throne, her face barely two inches away from the brunette’s. “I’m gonna make her watch as I stab you, ending your child’s life before he’s even born.”

“H-he?”

“Aw, did I ruin the surprise?” The Pilgrim asked with a smirk, tilting her head to the side in amusement. “I’m so sorry, it wasn’t my intention, I thought you already knew you’re having a boy. A beautiful baby boy whom you’ll never get to hold in your ar—”

Her speech was cut off with a beautiful and expertly executed head-butt, courtesy of a very pissed off, very otherwise-restrained, mother to be. The force of the impact made her stumble back and grunt in pain, her hands moving up to feel her—now broken—nose.

“You mother f—” The Pilgrim said angrily as she backhanded Nyssa with enough force to almost tilt the throne sideways.

“Hey, hey!” Leslie stepped in front of their hostage before she could hit her again. “We need her alive!”

“I don’t.” The Priestess interjected, shrugging nonchalantly.

“Nobody asked you, grandma.” Leslie snapped at her, then looked at the other woman again. “We need them to come for her. Otherwise this was pointless.”

“The unstable Livewire talking sense into me.” The Pilgrim said amused. “Never thought I would get to experience that.”

“I’m full of surprises.”

The woman looked over Leslie’s shoulder and glared at Nyssa, who was again trying to stop the constant bleeding of her lip. “As soon as your wife gets here, the three of you are dead. That’s what a broken nose gets you.”

“Sara might be reckless from time to time, but she is not stupid. She will not to come here by herself knowing she is facing three lunatics.”

Leslie turned around and looked at her with a feral grin on her face. “Oh, I’m counting on that, mama bear.”

* * *

 

“Are you guys ready?” Sara asked, poking her head into the lab.

“Almost.” Lena mumbled without looking up from her microscope while her hands kept moving slowly, carefully welding something.

Lily, who was sitting across the work table from the woman doing the exact same thing, looked up and smiled at Sara. “Just a couple more minutes and we should have everything ready.”

“I have a question.” Cisco said, unnecessarily raising his hand while looking at their Captain.

“This isn’t school, Cisco, you don’t have to raise your hand to speak.” The blonde pointed out rolling her eyes.

“Anyways!” The young man responded with an eyeroll of his own. “So, Supergirl is like our secret weapon, right?”

“Hardly.” Lena answered shortly, still not looking up. “Livewire already knows her.”

“Yeah, but they don’t know she’s here, so that’s irrelevant.” He said shaking his head. “My question is: was if they have kryptonite?”

At that, Lena looked up and turned to look at Sara with a concerned frown on her face. “Aliens are not that common here, right?”

“No.” The blonde said confidently, shaking her head.

“No _Superman_ whatsoever?”

“No.”

Pursing her lips, the raven haired woman took a few seconds to process the information. “Then I highly doubt they have kryptonite.” She finally responded looking at Cisco before turning back again and resuming what she was doing before.

The young man exchanged a pointed look with Sara, then stared at Lena’s back for a few seconds before asking, “you _highly doubt it_?”

“Yes.”

“But what if they do?”

“They don’t.”

“But—”

“Krypton never died here.”

“So?”

“Well, where do you think _kryptonite_ comes from?” Lena asked, lifting her gaze from the microscope for a second, still not turning around to face Cisco.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” She smiled amused.

“What if this Leslie person knows Supergirl is here and brought some kryptonite with her from Earth-38?” He asked standing up, his body language showing off his pride at his fast thinking.

“Doubt it.”

“Based on…?”

“She’s not the sharpest tool in the shed.”

He huffed loudly and folded his arms, still staring at her back. “Are you always so expeditive and concise?”

“Yes.”

“It’s kinda unsettling, you know?”

“Yes.”

Zari, Ray and Felicity exchanged a look and started laughing, only managing to frustrate Cisco even more.

“You guys are the worst.” He huffed, sitting back down and facing his computer again.

“Look, Mr. Ramon.” Lena said calmly, handing Lily the small device she was working on before turning around to face him. “Kryptonite has a very distinctive radiation signature. If it would make you feel more at ease, I could help you try to pin it.”

“That would be… really cool of you, yeah!” He said grinning. “And can you **please** call me Cisco?”

“Alright, Cisco.” She said with a half smile. “Now hand me that tablet and I’ll show you how to find kryptonite signature traces.”

The young man jumped off his seat, tablet in hand, and rushed to her excitedly. “How do you know so much about all this?”

Lena started swiping her fingers over the screen and typing quickly, not even looking up at him when she answered. “After my brother went to prison I inherited an impressive amount of data he gathered over the years when he was researching and experimenting on ways to kill Superman.”

“What?!”

The collective question startled her, and she looked up from the tablet with a smirk on her face. “He’s in maximum security serving thirty-two life sentences, don’t worry.”

“Is that supposed to be comforting?” Cisco asked, and the woman merely shrugged. “Because it’s **not**.”

“Not really, even while incarcerated he managed to find several ways to attempt to murder me.”

“Again, **what**?!” This time it was Felicity who asked, her mouth hanging open. “But… He’s your brother!”

“He’s a deranged genius.” The woman shrugged as if Lex trying to commit sororicide wasn’t a big deal.

“Hold on!” Cisco held his hands up and shook his head to clear his thoughts “So your brother tried to kill you **and** Superman?!”

“Repeatedly.”

“You or Superman?” Ray asked, folding his arms across his chest and frowning in disapproval.

“Both.”

“Are we done with this _Previously on Supergirl_ thing you have going on?” Sara asked, obviously irritated now. “Can we get back to work? I have a wife to rescue.”

“Yes! Yes, sorry.” Ray apologized quickly, moving to stand next to Lily. The woman silently handed him a small, translucent capsule she just finished putting together, and he carefully inserted it in the gun-like device Cisco had built.

“Is that it?”

“Yes.” Felicity said nodding, “Lena and I did the math, it will work, Sara.”

“Thank you.” The other blonde said once Ray handed her the gun. She turned around without another word and walked out of the lab, leaving five nervous scientists behind.

After exchanging a nervous look with the rest of them, Cisco asked pointing to the entrance “Should we… follow her?”

“Um, maybe. Yes…? I think so. Yes.” Ray nodded once, leading them to the bridge, where the rest of the group was slowly starting to gather around.

* * *

 

Every single member of Sara’s team was either standing and staring at a very stubborn kryptonian, or sitting on the floor, having already given up.

Kara stood proudly in the middle of the group, fists on her waist displaying her most stoic posture. “I don’t feel comfortable with that.”

“It’s our best shot, Kara.” Lena’s tone was calm and even, as if she was commanding a boardroom with her presence only, knowing she was one hundred percent right.

“I’m not using you as bait, Lena.”

“You should.” Thea said pensively, looking back and forth between the two of them.

“Why?” The alien asked frowning.

“Because you have no emotional attachment to Nyssa and you are _annoyingly_ good. No offense, that’s actually a good thing under normal circumstances. So, if you have to actually _hurt_ —or worse— that Pilgrim bitch to protect Nyssa, I don’t think you’ll do it.” The young Queen explained calmly. “Now, if it were to protect _Lena_ …” she trailed off with a knowing smirk. Smirk that Maggie and the rest of the Legends immediately mirrored, while everyone else looked confused.

“Of course I will protect Lena!”

“Exactly!” Thea rolled her eyes, she was already over this conversation and ready to go out and kick some ass.

“And I will just as well protect Nadia.”

“Nyssa.” Lena corrected quickly.

“I will just as well protect Nyssa.” The kryptonian repeated as if nothing ever happened.

“The fact that you can't even remember her name speaks volumes.” Sara stated angrily, already losing her patience. “Look, this is not up to you anymore. Lena, are you in?” She asked, looking directly at Lena and ignoring Kara completely.

“Absolutely.” The CEO’s answer was firm, leaving no room for discussion and a very grumpy Kara glaring at her, trying to control her heat vision.

“Then let's go.” Captain Lance turned around, knowing the rest of the team would follow her. Even if Kara didn’t, they still were up in numbers, superpowers and brains.

“You think Skirt will save the hottie if we use her as bait with the time-bitch?” Mick asked, leaning closer to Nate so the rest of the group ahead of them wouldn’t hear him.

“For sure.” The other man said with a mischievous grin on his face. “I still remember that I can’t beat Logan at Mario Kart.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Charlie Weber** as **[Saracon](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a35302d49b5f0e92d753c43fe2d3b8a1/tumblr_oglw0cvz2k1vaovs2o1_540.png)** (Part 2 version).
> 
>  **Olivia Munn** as **[Talia al Ghul](https://67.media.tumblr.com/890cc80fd2242b6701129e75257d90f6/tumblr_ocu5sxv2Hp1vaovs2o1_540.png)**.
> 
>  **Aja Naomi King** as **[Dr. Amina Franklin](http://68.media.tumblr.com/ee6e0b8e2865c3111240d611c1fa5421/tumblr_om60gwxIoo1vaovs2o1_540.png)**.


End file.
